Sunrise
by Lady Lena 99
Summary: Kel is kicked out. 3 years later Katerina and the Shang Unicorn arrive in Tortall with Princess Shinko. Katerina bores a resemblence to Kel of Mindelan. Could Katerina be Kel? But Katerina has loss her memory and Kel is dead ... Probably be Kel/Dom R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for the characters I create and the plotline.**

**A\N: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Constrictive critism is welcome. If there are any mistakes please tell me. I'm not sure if anyone will read my stories. If I get a few reviews I will continue this story. Enjoy! And please review!**

**Edited: 13/01/10 *A few spelling errors were fixed, but otherwise the Prologue is pretty much the same.***

**********

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_You Found Me, The Fray_

**********

Prologue

"Katerina!"

A woman with raven, black hair walked towards the practice courts where she was sure she would find Katerina.

"Katerina!" yelled the woman.

A sigh was heard, echoing around the empty practice courts.

"I'm here, Isadora. There's no need for you to yell so loud," said a soft voice.

"There you are, Kat. I was looking for you all afternoon. I should have tried looking at the practice courts first."

"Well I'm sure you'll remember that next time. Was there a reason you were looking for me?"

"Yes," replied Isadora. "The Emperor has decided that we are going with Princess Shinko to Tortall. We will be leaving at the crack of dawn so I suggest you pack your bags and get some sleep. Understand?"

"Yes, Isadora."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

**********

"Don't worry, Shang Phoenix. I'll look after Kat."

"I know you'll Isadora. You've been looking after her ever since we found her. It's just that I've grown so fond of her."

Isadora chuckled softly. "We all have. But she'll be fine. After all she is my student. The student of the Shang Unicorn."

"Hmm. Do you still remember how we found Katerina?"

"Yes I do."

-------------Flashback-------------

_It had been a very cold morning. Two figures were walking towards the beach. They had no idea why, just that something special was there. The Shang Phoenix and the Shang Unicorn were the only ones awake so early. _

_Down at the beach they found a young girl washed up on the shore. Her brown hair was tangled, her skin deathly pale. The green dress she was wearing was in tatters. There were cuts all over her arms and legs. She didn't seem to be breathing. _

_It was the Shang Unicorn who found her first. _

"_Phoenix! Quick over here!"_

_Phoenix had come running. __. When he saw the girl, he bent over trying desperately to find a pulse. _

"_Isadora, there isn't any pulse."_

"_No! There has to be one!"_

_Isadora scrambled closer to the girl,__ desperately trying to find a sign that she was still alive. _

"_Phoenix! She's alive. There's a pulse, though very faint. We need to get her to the healers immediately."_

_Phoenix carried the girl in his arms as the two Shangs hurried to find the girl a healer. _

"_Isadora. Do you know who this is?" inquired Phoenix._

"_Yes. She is Keladry. Keladry of Mindelan. Her mother is the well-known Ilane. Her father is Piers.__ She has to be the one we were looking for this morning. We must have somehow sensed her presence."_

"_I wonder how she ended up here."_

"_Me too. But first she needs to be healed and rested. Questions later. _

-------------Flashback Ends -------------

**********

**A\N: Please review and tell me if this story is any good!**


	2. Unwelcome News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for the characters I create and the plotline.**

**A\N: Yay! People actually read this story. Thanks to those who reviewed. Because I got a few reviews I decided to write the next chapter.**

**Edited: 13/01/10 *This was originally split into two chapters – Chapter 1 Unwelcome News and Chapter 2 Dreams From The Past.***

**Edited: 30/01/10 *For old readers, the years since the accident has been changed to five years. And it has been six years since Kel/Kat was kicked out.***

********  
**

_Death is when your loved ones depart,  
Death is a sharp pain to the heart._

_Death is a feeling of sadness and pain,  
Death is when loved ones have forever gone away._

_Death is a call to heaven or hell,  
Death is an eternal mansion or cell._

_Death is a lesson to learn about,  
Death is a loss, without a doubt._

_Death is an unhappy feeling to have,  
Death is unpleasant on anyone's behalf._

_Death is something we all have to go through,  
Death is a storm waiting to brew._

_Death is a lingering crow always overhead,  
Death is a soul, done being fed._

_Death, Anonymous_

**********

Chapter 1 Unwelcome News

Lord Wyldon of Cavall sat at his desk pondering past events. It had been six years since he sent Keladry of Mindelan away. Six years since he had kicked her out and shattered her dreams.

"I shouldn't have sent her away. What I did was unfair. She was just as good as the boys," muttered Wyldon.

He ran his hands through his hair. He knew he shouldn't have sent Keladry away. He regretted his actions, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't turn back time. His mind flashed back to the day he had kicked her out.

-------------Flashback-------------

_There was a soft, almost timid, knock on Lord Wyldon's door. _

"_Come in," he said._

_In entered the girl page Keladry. Her face gave nothing away as she took the seat in front of Lord Wyldon._

_Lord Wyldon turned to look at the girl. He sighed as he settled himself to tell her the news that would send her to the convent._

"_You sent for me, my Lord," said Keladry._

"_I want you to listen to me. I speak to you as I would to my daughters."_

_A flash of surprise crossed the girl's face. She seemed surprised he had daughters._

"_Consider the future," said Lord Wyldon. "__Soon your body will change. The things that you want from life as a maiden will change. Pursue the course you have and you might be crippled by an accident." He looked at his right arm and smiled crookedly. "What if you come to grief or cause others to do so because your thoughts are on your heart and not combat? This year was the easiest."_

_Keladry opened her mouth to speak but Lord Wyldon cut her off. _

"_Do not answer me yet. Go back to Mindelan and think about it. You are dismissed."_

_Keladry's face remained passive as she asked the question in her mind. "I can't come back then?"_

"_No, you may not come back. You are to pack your bags and leave. My decision is final. One day you'll thank me for this."_

_Keladry stood up, gave one final bow and walked out the door. _

_But through the closed door, Lord Wyldon could hear the muffled sobs the girl was trying to contain._

-------------Flashback Ends -------------

**********

**  
**Ilane of Mindelan walked through the gardens. She held back a sob as she walked towards the grave.

Ilane was surprised to see that Anders, Inness and Piers were already there.

"Mother," said Anders.

Inness and Piers glanced up and seeing Ilane quickly made space for her on the stone bench. Ilane gathered up her skirts and sat down next to Piers. Sobs were welling up in her throat and she could feel the tears threatening to overspill.

Piers placed his arm around his wife trying to comfort her. "Shh … it's okay Ilane," cooed Piers. "Let your tears out."

"It's … just … sob … I miss … sob … her so much!" wailed Ilane. "Oh my darling, my … brave child."

"Mother. We all miss her a lot," said Inness gravely. "But she's in the Peaceful Realms now. There isn't anything we can do."

"You're right, Inness," replied Ilane. "I should not mourn her death any longer. I need to pull myself together."

There was silence as the four were lost in their thoughts. They all remembered the day the unwelcome news had arrived.

------------Flashback-------------

"_Mother," called Anders. "There's a letter addressed to you and Father from his Majesty." Anders hurried down the corridor to his Father's study. He had a feeling the letter would not contain good news. _

_Entering the study, he saw Inness had returned from his knightly duties. _

"_Welcome back brother," greeted Anders. "Mother, Father, the letter." He handed the letter to his Mother and started a conversation with Inness, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was steadily growing. From the corner of his eye, Anders watched Ilane study the letter curiously before opening it._

_He saw Ilane skim over the lines. He observed her eyes widen. He watched as she collapsed on the ground sobbing._

_Startled, Piers snatched the letter from the floor, read it and paled visibly._

"_What is it Father?" asked Inness. "What does it say?"_

"_Anders. Inness. I-I have un-unfortunate n-news to tell y-you," said Piers sadly. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself for the chaos that was sure to follow. _

"_You're sister Keladry is dead."_

-------------Flashback Ends -------------

**********

_Kind green eyes. Warm and caring. Eyes like the forest._

_Icy blue eyes. Cold and glaring. Like the ice mountains._

_Loving brown eyes. Admiring and adoring. Eyes you could drown in._

_A sword. Adored with Scanran words. A turquoise stone set in the hilt. Turquoise the stone of healing and protection._

_A yellow rose for friendship._

_A red rose for love._

_A dark crimson rose for death._

_Pain. Corsets. Tightening and tightening. Ugly, drab dresses._

_Fans. Yamani fans. Steel on the edges. Sharp. Dangerous but beautiful._

_Glaive. Spinning, whirling. Pattern dances._

_A dagger in a pool of blood._

_Stones. Small pebbles. Hard. Rough._

_Terror. Concern._

_A flash of fur. Wolves. Faces. Laughter and tears._

_A sparrow's feather._

_A Griffin's feather._

_A raven's feather._

_A name._

_Braiden._

_Keladry._

_A dance. Waltzing. Flying. Light._

_Loving arms. Caring eyes. Soft lips. A feeling like fire. Burning and sparking._

_Love. It's love._

_Soft, husky voice whispering. Beautiful laugh. Happiness._

_Hurt. Mask. Painful._

_Betrayal. Ache. Tears. Denial._

_Amazement. Sacrifice._

_Whispered words._

_Cliff. Falling. Drowning. Ocean._

_Falling._

_Drowning._

_Falling._

_Drowning._

_Falling._

Katerina sat up with a cry of terror. _Where did that dream come from? _She thought. _I've never dreamt of anything like that before. What did all those images, those thoughts, those feelings mean? Who is Braiden? Who is Keladry? _

Katerina wiped the sweat off her forehead. She would ask Isadora, her teacher, tomorrow. For now she would try and sleep.

As she tossed and turned, she had another thought. _Could it possibly be memories from my past? Isadora and the Shang Griffin always told me that I had a past life in Tortall. They had said they could not tell me my past. That I had to figure it out myself._

_Keladry, _though Katerina_. That name sounds … familiar. Very familiar. Keladry. C-Could it possibly be my name?  
_

**********

**A/N: Please review! If you have any suggestions to make as to how I can improve this story, tell me in a review!**

**quickreader93: I'm happy to hear that you're looking forward to the next chapters. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Clouds of Sapphire: Glad you liked it.**

**SarahE7191: You'll find out in the next few chapters why they told everyone she was dead.**

**Stargazer-Look4Me: I'll try and update as frequently as possible.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Yes she's a Shang in training. Isadora the Shang Unicorn is her teacher. And I can't tell you if her parents will recognise her, you'll find out soon.**

**Also thanks to the other anonymous reviewers.**


	3. Friendships

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for the characters I create and the plotline.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed. Reviews make me very happy! :) Please note that I've changed the years that Kel has been presumed dead to 4 years. The poem in this chapter is not mine. I found it off the Internet. Happy reading! Lena xx **

**Edited: 13/01/10 *Once again this is a combined chapter – Chapter 3 Friendships and Chapter 4 Encounters***

**Edited: 30/01/10 *For old readers, read the bit after Serena and Melanie's flashback. Btw, they are NOT at the convent.***

**********

_I __need to know if you're my true friend,  
will you be by my side until the end?  
Can I tell you my secrets deep,  
And trust them in your heart you'll keep?_

_We are neither of us without our flaws,  
Can you accept mine as I will yours?  
I'll be a shoulder to cry on when you're blue,  
Will you be there for me when I need you?_

_I will give you joy and many warm smiles,  
Can we share that even across many miles?  
I will not forget what's important to you,  
Will you remember what's important to me too?_

_Wendy Hinson, A Friend Most True_

**********

Chapter 2 Friendships

Serena of Stone Mountain and Melanie of Cavall linked arms as they walked around the garden.

"How's your brother Joren?" asked Melanie.

"He's fine," replied Serena. "How's Margery, your oldest sister?"

"She's fine," answered Melanie.

The girls sat down on the bench in silence. They both knew what was troubling them. It was Serena who spoke first.

"It's been four years," Serena whispered. "Four years since she saved out lives."

"I know," sniffed Melanie. "She risked her life to save ours."

"I-I hope she's safe and happy in the Peaceful Realms," said Serena.

"I hope she is too," stated Melanie. She stood up and picked a beautiful yellow rose off the rose bush. Walking over to the calm pond, she waited for Serena to join her.

Together they clasped hands, holding the rose above the serene pond. Together they recited:

"_Rose is a flower_

_That stays for an hour,_

_But you friendship has the power,_

_That will stay forever."_

They watched as the yellow petals drifted towards the pond and settled above the surface. Ripples broke the mirror-like surface of the pond. Shattering its peace. Petals scattered across the water. Dancing with the ripples.

"Goddess bless, Keladry," whispered Serena in an emotion choked voice.

The two girls stood there watching the petals drift among the water, sinking into the depths below. They too were sinking. Sinking into the memories of the past.

-------------Flashback-------------

_A tall girl with dreamer, hazel eyes dressed in a plain, brown dress stood awkwardly by the door. She had been ordered to show the new girl, Serena of Stone Mountain around._

"_Hi, my name is Serena," the new girl said. She was just as pretty as her brother Joren of Stone Mountain thought Kel.. Serena had the same white blond hair and beautiful, blue eyes. Her sky, blue eyes were warm and sparkling, unlike her brother's eyes which were icy and cold. Her long, blond hair was left loose, dangling over her shoulders. She had full red lips that were curved up in a gorgeous smile. _

"_Hi. I'm Keladry of-"_

"_Mindelan!" yelped Serena. "I know all about you! You're the girl who tried for her shield, but those stuffy conservatives and Lord Wyldon kicked you out. If you ask me, I say they made the worst mistake ever!"_

_Keladry was speechless. This girl, Serena, Joren's sister didn't despise her._

"_You don't hate me?" asked Keladry surprised._

"_No. I'm not like my brother Joren. I think you're wonderful! I wanted to become a knight too! But my father and brother wouldn't let me," Serena said sadly._

"_Oh. I'm so sorry. Well, I better start showing you around." Keladry pointed out important places as she took Serena on a tour of the convent. She led Serena to the gardens. Unlike the convent, the gardens were beautiful and pure._

_Kel decided to show Serena her special hiding place. When they reached the small pond behind the bushes they found a small figure sitting by the edge weeping silently. _

"_Hello," whispered Kel to the girl. The girl was as slender as a willow wand with tanned skin. She had big green eyes that shone with tears. Her curly brown hair was shoulder length and framed her heart shaped face. _

_The girl turned around wiping her red rimmed eyes. "Hi, my name is Melanie. Melanie of Cavall."_

"_Keladry of Mindelan. And this is Serena of Stone Mountain," introduced Kel. "Why were you crying?"_

_Melanie told them how some of the convent girls were being nasty and mean. She told them how she didn't have any friends._

"_I'll be your friend, Melanie," said Kel._

"_Me too," stated Serena._

"_Really!" exclaimed Melanie. "That's great. But please, it's just Mel."_

"_Okay. Then it's just Kel."_

"_Deal!"_

_Kel looked around the lake and spied a beautiful rose bush. She walked over and picked a yellow rose._

"_A yellow rose for friendship," said Kel._

"_Let's make up a friendship poem just for the three of us," exclaimed Serena._

_In the end they came up with:_

"Rose is a flower

That stays for an hour,

But you friendship has the power,

That will stay forever."

_The three girls__ watched as the petals drifted towards the lake and settled above the surface. Ripples broke the mirror-like surface of the pond. Shattering its peace. Petals scattered across the water. Dancing with the ripples. _

-------------Flashback Ends-------------

"I really wish we could leave this place," whispered Serena, her eyes darting around nervously. "I don't know when I'll be myself again. He's only letting us spend this small amount of time together, then I'll be under his control."

Melanie whimpered. "He's got me under his power too. I've pleaded with him to let me go back to my family, but he's determined to keep me here. Oh, if only Kel was still alive and here with us. I know she would have figured out a way to escape."

Serena nodded. Glancing up she saw the sun starting to set.

"I think our time is up."

**********

Neal sat in his rooms thinking. It had been six years since Kel had been dismissed. Six long years since he had last seen her.

When Lord Wyldon had dismissed her, the whole palace had been thrown into chaos and disarray. Most of the pages had rebelled. Kel had unknowingly made many friends among the pages. For a month, none of them would listen to Lord Wyldon's orders.

Alanna, the King's Champion, had threatened to resign from her job. Her temper had been fiercer than a lion's. Even her husband, George, had a hard time calming her down. The pages down at the practice courts could all hear her screaming at King Jonathon. She had been on non-speaking terms with the King for a year.

Daine, the Wildmage, had her animal friends gang up on the King. Every time King Jonathon walked out into the gardens, nuts were thrown, bird poo pelted and eagles attacked him. His horse Moonshadow refused to let him ride and none of the other horses were any more willing.

Buri and Thayet had ignored him for months. Thayet opting to sleep in another room. Prince Roald had been furious and had numerous arguments with his father about the dismissal of Kel.

Sighing Neal remember the morning when he found Kel's room empty.

-------------Flashback-------------

"_Kel!" shouted Neal. "Keladry! Time to wake up!"_

_Hearing no response from Kel he decided to open the door. "Kel, I hope you're decent because I'm coming in." Surprisingly the door was unlocked. _Odd,_ thought Neal. _Kel normally has it locked.

_Walking into the room, his mouth dropped open. It was empty. He shook his head in disbelief. _

I must be dreaming, _he thought. _I've finally cracked_._

_Neal closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them. _

_Close. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open._

_Nothing changed. The room was still empty. Neal glanced around and spied a piece of paper on the desk. Also on the desk was a box of Kel's Yamani cats._

_Neal picked up the paper, already dreading the words written on it. It was a letter._

Dear Neal, Seaver, Faleron, Esmond, Merric, Cleon and Prince Roald,

If you are reading this I'll be long gone by now.

I'm going back to Mindelan. I'm sorry I never said goodbye, but I just couldn't face you guys.

I hope you're not disappointed in me. I've left you each a Yamani cat to remember me by.

I have one favour to ask. Could you please make sure the hazing of pages is stopped?

Please do not blame Lord Wyldon for this. I guess I just wasn't good enough. Once again I'm sorry. I promise to come back and see you all one day. Bye.

Kel.

P.S Look after Jump and the sparrows for me.

P.S.S Neal remember to eat your** vegetables** and keep **safe** my friends.

_Neal placed the letter down on the desk and slowly sat down. Finally reality began to sink in. Kel was gone._

-------------Flashback Ends -------------

**********

Katerina stood with the Shang Unicorn on the ship bound for Tortall. In a few hours they would finally reach their destination.

"Kat," said Isadora.

"Yes."

"You'll be having your Ordeal soon. Are you nervous?"

"Yes," replied Katerina.

"Don't be. You'll be fine. You've already thrashed the Shang Bear, Wolf, Phoenix, and me at almost everything. You worry way too much, Kat," laughed Isadora.

Katerina let a small smile slip through her mask. "So I'll be having my Ordeal in Tortall?"

"Yes. There is a forest to the south of Corus. Hidden deep in the forest is the Chamber of Ordeal. Only the Shangs know the exact location of the Chamber."

"Is this Chamber the same as the Chamber in the Yamani Islands?" asked Katerina.

"Yes. They are both generally the same."

"So to the south of Corus. Corus …it sounds … familiar," said Katerina.

"Do you remember anything about your past?" asked Isadora curiously.

"Yes. I was hoping to tell you about my dream last night. The dream wasn't very clear and I can only remember snatches of the events. I'm not sure if it's a true dream about my past."

"What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt of eyes. Green, blue and brown. I dreamt of roses. Yellow, red and crimson. Of corsets and dresses. Of Yamani fans and glaives. There was a dagger in a pool of blood, a pack of wolves and feathers from birds. I felt emotions coursing through me. Betrayal, terror, pain, hurt, amazement and love. I dreamt I was falling, falling into the ocean. Drowning in the ocean. And I dreamt of two names that mean everything and nothing. The names were Braiden and …. Keladry."

Isadora took a sharp intake of air. Her beautiful aqua eyes brimmed with happiness. "Kat, you're starting to remember your past. I'm so happy!"

Katerina's face remained emotionless as she asked the question hovering in her mind. "Isadora … is … is … Keladry my … real name?"

"Yes, Kat. Keladry is your true name. Now that you've remembered your name, you might start remembering other events from your past."

"Um … Isadora. Can you still call me Katerina instead of Keladry for now?"

Isadora looked at Katerina quizzically.

"It's just I don't really feel comfortable with the name Keladry. I don't really know anything about me as Keladry, but I do know me as Katerina. Just until I fully remember my past, please call me Katerina."

"Sure, Kat," answered Isadora.

A shout split the air. "LAND AHOY!!!"

"Look Isadora, there's Tortall. We should be there soon."

"Yea, I can't wait to get off this ship."

Isadora and Katerina shared a comfortable silence as they watched Tortall loom closer and closer. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Isadora was remembering how surprised everyone was, back in the Yamani Islands, when they discovered that Keladry had lost her memory.

-------------Flashback-------------

_The healer had said she was fine. She would be awake soon._

_A soft moan sounded to Isadora's left. She glanced down. Keladry was stirring. Isadora grabbed the glass of water on the table._

"_Water," a hoarse voice croaked._

_Isadora held the glass to Keladry's cracked lips._

"_Thanks," she whispered. _

"_Keladry, how did you end up here?" asked Isadora. "You were half dead when we found you washed up on the beach."_

"_Keladry?" inquired the girl. "Who's Keladry? And where am I?"_

_Isadora was puzzled. Did the girl not know who she was?_

"_You are Keladry," said Isadora. "And you are in the Yamani Islands. You're the daughter of Ilane and Piers. You, Keladry, are from Mindelan in Tortall."_

"_I'm Keladry? Hmm … but that's not right," said Keladry. "Wait. Who am I?"_

"_You are Keladry!" stated an exasperated Isadora. _

"_I'm Keladry. Right. No that's not right. Huh? Who am I again? Where am I?"_

_Isadora had called the Shang Phoenix in. Together they found that Keladry had a severe case if amnesia. Keladry had been unable to remember any information told to her concerning her past life. _

_Isadora remembered the frustration evident on the Shang Phoenix's face, when he discovered that they were unable to contact Keladry's family. Every letter that was sent to the Mindelan family was mysteriously destroyed. Every courier sent with a message to Mindelan, somehow forgot the message._

_The Shang Phoenix had travelled to Mindelan to inform Keladry's family of her condition. When he arrived at Mindelan he had found himself unable to talk about Keladry. Every time he tried to explain about Keladry and her memory loss, he ended up saying something completely different. It was as if somebody was forbidding the Mindelan family from finding out about their daughter._

_The Shang Phoenix had asked around the fief about the Mindelan family's youngest daughter. The news he had received was that she had been dead for two years. The servants had told him that Keladry had died in an accident at the convent after she left page training. When he asked them for more information they had been unwillingly to provide any._

_With a heavy heart, the Shang Phoenix had returned forlornly back to the Yamani Islands. Upon arrival he had seek out Isadora. _

"_Isadora, I think the Gods and Goddesses are preventing us from informing Keladry's parents that she has amnesia. I have been unable to tell them that their daughter is alive and well."_

"_Phoenix, does everyone back in Tortall think she's dead?"_

"_Yes they do. I asked around and found out that everyone thinks she died in an accident at the convent after she left page training. I tried to find out more about the accident, but the servants were very reluctant to provide any more details. Isadora, what shall we to do about Keladry?"_

"_Phoenix, I talked to Kel about it and it seems she has an interest to train as a Shang."_

"_But Isadora, she's too old! Who'll train her?"_

"_**Triaton**__ Phoenix! I'll train her myself if no one else wants to train her. No, actually I'll train her. Yes, she is considered too old, but her skill with a glaive, sword and unarmed combat is amazing! Triaton, now we both know that Kel left page training, about two years ago and that she disappeared from the convent after the "accident" happened. She is presumed dead. Now she suddenly turns up in the Yamani Islands, injured and with severe amnesia. Don't you wonder what happened after the accident at the convent?"_

"_She knows how to fight with a glaive like a true Yamani; she knows tricks with the glaive that her mother couldn't possibly have taught her. Tricks that are very complex and difficult. Her unarmed combat is amazing! She couldn't have possibly learnt to fight like that at page training. My best guess is that a Shang has given her some training. Her sword fighting has a very different style. Scanran I believe. The poor child has been through a lot and I'll bloody train her myself!" snapped Isadora. _

_The Shang Phoenix was stunned. Isadora had given one of the longest speeches ever. "Well Isadora, I believe you're right. I'll help you train her," said the Shang Phoenix. His tone grew light and teasing. "You must have been pretty mad. Your eyes were icy blue and you even called me __**Triaton**__. Urg! You __**only **__call me that when you're very __**angry**__!"_

_Isadora laughed. "Well __**Triaton**__, I've decided to forgive you."_

_The Shang Phoenix chuckled. "Keladry will need a new name, as she is unable to remember her real one. What should we call her?"_

_Isadora thought for a moment before replying. "Katerina. Call her Katerina. It is Yamani for Keladry. Besides it also means pure. And she is pure in courage and determination."_

_The Shang Phoenix nodded. "Katerina. A fitting name."_

-------------Flashback Ends -------------

**********

A large crowd was gathered at the docks awaiting the arrival of Princess Shinkokami and her Yamani friends.

Among the crowd was a cluster of people who were eager to greet the Princess. This group consisted of King Jonathon, Queen Thayet and their children: Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin, Alanna the Lioness also known as the King's Champion, Buri, Raoul, Master Numair, Daine the Wildmage, Lord Wyldon, Baron Piers and Baroness Ilane of Mindelan were also waiting for the Yamanis.

They watched as the Yamani ship docked and the visitors form the Yamani Islands descended. At the head of the group was Princess Shinkokami, Lady Yukimi von Darhomu and their ladies in waiting along with the guards. Bringing up the rear was the Shang Unicorn and her apprentice Katerina.

"Princess Shinkokami," said King Jonathon.

"Your Majesties," answered Princess Shinkokami, curtsying gracefully. "May I introduce to you, Lady Yukimi von Darhomu, my ladies in waiting, the guards and finally our guests from the Yamani Islands, the Shang Unicorn and her apprentice Katerina."

Isadora and Katerina stepped forward and curtsied to King Jonathon and Queen Thayet. Isadora glanced at Katerina and saw a flash of fury pass her face as she looked at the King. It was quickly hidden behind her mask, but there was confusion in her hazel eyes.

"Let me introduce to you, Queen Thayet, Prince Roald, Princess Kalasin, Alanna the Lioness also known as the King's Champion, Buri, Raoul, Master Numair, Daine the Wildmage, Lord Wyldon , Baron Piers and Baroness Ilane of Mindelan," said King Jonathon.

Isadora turned to look at Katerina who was staring at Baron Piers and Baroness Ilane. She had a puzzled expression on a face which she quickly wiped off.

"We should be heading back to the Palace, Princess Shinkokami. There is a carriage prepared for you and the ladies. There will be a ball held tonight to honour your arrival. I would be deeply appreciated if your Yamani friends, the Shang Unicorn and her apprentice would attend too," said Queen Thayet.

**********

Katerina was confused.

She hadn't expected to feel so hostile and angry towards the King. She barely knew him, they had just met. _Then why do I feel anger and resentment every time I so much as glance at him?_ thought Katerina. _Maybe I knew him in my past life. But I feel anger too when I look at the person called Lord Wyldon. I wonder why._

As they walked towards the carriage, Katerina felt herself smiling and chuckling softly at Prince Roald's jokes. She felt comfortable and friendly towards the Prince and she was sure he looked very familiar. _Maybe a long time ago we were friends, _Katerina thought_._

Her feelings grew more complex when she thought of the Baron and Baroness. _I feel love and familiarly towards them. When I see them they make me feel safe and wanted. But why? Why would I feel love towards two people I'm sure I've never seen before? _

For Alanna the Lioness, Katerina's thoughts were of awe and respect. She felt like she could worship the ground Alanna walked on. _There's something about Alanna that makes me feel like I've wanted to meet her for a long time. But Alanna's a knight. A Lady Knight. And I'm a soon to be Shang with a forgotten past, _thought Katerina bitterly.

As anger tried to overwhelm her, Katerina desperately thought of a stone. Cold and hard. _I'm stone. Cold, hard stone. Stones do not have emotions. I'm a stone._

**  
********

Isadora studied her apprentice carefully. She could see Katerina was struggling to contain the sudden rush of emotions flooding through her. If the familiar faces of her friends and family were affecting her deeply, than Katerina would surely be gaining her memory back.

"Shang Unicorn?" a voice inquired.

Isadora turned and found herself peering down at a short red headed Lady Knight. "Lady Knight Alanna. Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm pleased to meet you too. Now tell me, has Katerina ever been in Tortall before? She looks quite familiar."

Isadora chuckled softly. "You're rather straight forwarded, aren't you?"

The Lady Knight laughed. "Well I'm been told by many that I can be quite straight forwarded when I'm curious about something. Right now, I'm curious about your apprentice."

Isadora chose her words carefully. She wasn't sure if she would be able to tell Alanna things about Katerina's past. Isadora still remembered when mystical powers had prevented the Shang Phoenix from telling the Mindelan family about Keladry.

"Katerina was found washed up on the beach in the Yamani Islands. Our healers have told us that she has a severe case of amnesia and has since been unable to remember much about her past."

Alanna nodded. "Thanks Shang Unicorn, though I sense that there is still something you haven't told me. I better be heading back up to King Jonathon before he yells at me for neglecting to talk to the Princess."

"We'll talk later Lioness."

Alanna made a face. "Just Alanna please."

"Then it's just Isadora," grinned Isadora.

**********

**A/N: Please review! And I'll try and update regularly.**

**quickreader93: Thanks! Glad you liked the poem.**

**silver starlight serpant: Hmm.... I can't tell you that. But it might.**

**Clouds of Sapphire: Yay! I'm glad you liked the poem :)**

**Tamora Pierce Addict: Lol. I'll try and make the chapters longer.**

**ndblue123: Thanks for the compliment. I'm flattered! :)**

**Mrs. Dom Mabolle: Hmm... Your guess is pretty close....but not completely right. I'll try and update regularly.**

**confuzzled lil phoenix: I was hoping that no one had done a fanfic where she loses her memory before.**

**inktounge: Advice taken. In the future I'll try and make Ilane less formal. I've never heard of a Shang Phoenix before either, but it's still possible there might be one. I'm trying to make sure that none of the characters will become Mary-Sueish.**

**confuzzled lil phoenix: Lol! Well I'm glad everyone liked the poem. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try and have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Anyway now I have to go and study soon. :p**

**inktounge: Thanks!**

**appleeater123: I can't tell you how Kel 'dies' yet, cos it will just ruin the story! But I promise that you'll find out very soon. Probably in the next chapter, or the one after that. And the answer to your second question, will be answered soon.**

**tamorapiercelover101: Lol! I'll try and write more.**

**Clear Blue Rain: Glad you liked it. I'll try and update more frequently.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Hmm ... I can't tell who Braiden is and how he is connected to the girls at the convent yet, cos it'll ruin the story! You'll just have to keep on reading to find out! *chuckles evilly* And you'll find out very soon how she ended up at the convent. **

**Sweet-Vampira: I'll try and write more and I'm very happy you liked it. *grins wildly and does a victory dance***

**Lisa: Lol! I'll see if I get update faster.**


	4. Meeting Neal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for the characters I create and the plotline.**

**A\N: YAY! It's finally the holidays! lol I was very very very very very happy with the number of reviews I received. :) So I decided to post this chapter before I leave for Tasmania in two days. Happy reading!**

**Edited: 14/01/10 *A few spelling and grammar errors fixed. I think one day I'll rewrite the Prologue and the first few chapters. This chapter could be expanded more.***

**********

_Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why._

_It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_Time of Your Life, Green Day_

**********

Chapter 3 Meeting Neal

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, Kat," sighed an exasperated Isadora.

"But I'm a fighter! A female warrior! A soon to be Shang! I'm not some air brain court lady. Only court ladies wear frilly, pink dresses!" stated Katerina.

"Alanna the Lioness is a female knight and she wears dresses too," countered Isadora.

"But that's different," stuttered Katerina.

"Really? I really don't see the difference. She's a female warrior too. Alanna is also the King's Champion. If she can wear a dress then you can too," said Isadora.

Katerina bowed her head in submission. "Fine, I'll wear a dress, but I won't be having any fun wearing it!"

Isadora laughed happily. "Finally," she yelped. "If it makes you feel better, the dress you're wearing isn't frilly or pink. Actually, it's quite fashionable. And it's pretty comfortable."

"Have you convinced her to wear a dress yet?" Princess Shinko entered the room, her eyes dancing with laughter.

Isadora grinned. "Yes I have! Show her the dress Shinko, she'll love it!"

Shinko pulled from behind her back the loveliest dress Katerina had ever seen.

"Wow," breathed Katerina. "It's beautiful!"

"Well go and try it on." Isadora quickly ushered Katerina into the bathroom.

"You look wonderful," chorused Isadora and Shinko when Katerina came out. The dress was a deep, forest green. At the hem and sleeves were sparkling emeralds. The neckline was modest, only showing a little bit of cleavage. The dress brought out all of Katerina's curves. There was a slit in the dress, allowing fighting to be easier. A belt could be attached at the waist, permitting a sword to be fastened if desired.

"Here, take these," said Shinko. She handed Katerina a pair of emerald earrings. "To match your eyes and the dress."

Yuki entered the room carrying a pile of clothing. "The ball's starting soon and we need to get ready! Shinko you have to look your best, so I suggest you hurry up and get dressed. Kel, here's your kimono for the performance. Remember that you and Isadora will fight against each other first. Then Shinko, you and me will do the fan game, with the shukusens."

Kel took the beautifully, embroidered kimono from Yuki. Yuki held out the matching shukusen and spread it open. It was as lovely as it was deadly. The ribbings were made of metal and the fabric covering them was a royal blue. Across the top, linked between the segments, were thin, strong blades. Blades that looked like they knew how to do their intended duty well.

Katerina remembered the well known saying in the Islands, _Beware the woman of the warrior class, for all they touch is both decorative and deadly. _

Suddenly, Katerina felt a sharp pain in her head. Gasping, she collapsed to the floor, cradling her head in her hands. Katerina was unaware of her friend's concerned faces. The only thing that she felt was the pain. The only thing she saw was a long, forgotten memory…

… "_Kel! Show us! Show us how to fight with these fans!" said an excited voice._

"_We've waited ages for these fans to arrive! We've to learn how to use them!" added a second voice._

_Kel turned to the young girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "Serena, we have to be patient. I'll teach you two how to fight with the shukusen when we get past the Daughters of the convent. I'm already in enough trouble with the Daughters."_

_The other girl with curly brown hair let out a peal of laughter. Instantly hands were clamped over her mouth, muffling her burst of mirth. Serena poked her head out into the corridor, heart thumping, hoping that the Daughters hadn't heard. After Serena was completely sure that the Daughters weren't coming, she turned to scold the girl with the brown hair._

"_Melanie!" she hissed softly. "Try to keep quiet. We were very lucky that the Daughters didn't hear us. Imagine how much trouble we would be in if we were caught?" Serena shuddered violently. _

_Melanie looked down guilty. _

"_The coast is clear," whispered Kel. _

_The three girls silently crept down the long, winding corridor. They moved slowly, trying to muffle the rustling of their dresses. Slowly, metre by metre, they reached the Tapestry of Corus. _

_Serena glanced around, her eyes seeking out any Daughters that might have followed them. "I think we have successfully escaped the clutches of the Daughters," she whispered._

_Kel nodded and after glancing around once more lifted the tapestry and turned the handle of the door underneath it. Silently, the girls slipped through the door, and ran through the passageway._

_Once outside, Melanie grabbed a couple of candles from the box they had hidden in the trees. They hurried to the pond concealed slyly behind the bushes, at the secluded end of the convent. _

_Once they reached their destination, Melanie using her gift lit the candles. Serena and Melanie then turned to Kel expectedly, awaiting her instructions. _

"_You both know this is a shukusen, a Yamani fan used in the Islands," began Kel. "The ladies of the warrior class use these fans to protect themselves. When they do not want to openly, carry a weapon in public, the Yamani ladies would carry a shukusen around with them. The shukusen can be very dangerous if you're not careful, but when used properly can be a very good defence weapon."_

"_Now the first thing to learn is the proper way to throw and catch the shukusen." Kel snapped her fan open and tossed it up. The shukusen gave a little twirl in the air before landing neatly in the palm of her hand. She demonstrated the same movement a couple of times, before letting the other two girls have a go._

_When she was sure Serena and Melanie had mastered the toss, she made them try and toss it higher. When it was time to leave, Melanie extinguished the candles. The night had been pretty successful. There were only a few cuts and scratches on the girl's hands. Melanie swept her hands over them and healed the injuries. _

_Clutching the shukusens tightly, the three girls snuck back to their rooms, successfully avoiding being seen by the strict Daughters. _

_Kel fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face in ages. Practicing with the shukusen had brought some enjoyment back into her life..._

… "Kat! Kat!" a voice called.

Katerina groaned as she wearily lifted her head to glance at the person speaking. Her head was still throbbing madly. Katerina could feel a massive headache coming.

"What happened?" she asked.

Isadora glanced at her with worried eyes. "I'm not entirely sure. One moment Yuki was handing you the shukusen, and the next you had fainted. You've been out for five minutes and we were starting to get really worried. Shinko has gone to find Duke Baird, the healer, they should be here soon."

Right on cue, the door opened, and in strode Shinko and Duke Baird.

Shinko rushed to Katerina. "Kat, you're finally up. You had us really worried. I'm still going to let Duke Baird check you over."

Duke Baird walked over to where Katerina was sitting on the bed. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her forehead. After a while, he withdrew his hand and looked up puzzled. "Katerina, Princess Shinkokami tells me this has never happened before. I've checked you over and there seems to be nothing wrong with you. You aren't sick at all. How are you feeling now, Katerina? Dizzy?"

"No, Duke Baird, I don't feel dizzy at all. And I've never had a fainting spell before. Right now I've a humongous headache. My head feels like a stampede of horses trampled over me. But apart from that, I feel perfectly fine."

"Peculiar," muttered Duke Baird. "I can give you a concoction to stop the headache. Was there anything strange that happened before you fainted?"

"No, nothing strange happened," lied Katerina. She didn't really want to discuss the memory she had just relived yet. Katerina could feel the eyes of her friends burning holes in her back. Katerina sighed; she knew she would have to tell them eventually.

"Well, I'll just go and get the remedy for your headache," stated Duke Baird. "And if Katerina has another fainting spell, bring her to me."

Once Duke Baird had left the room, she was bombarded with questions. "Please listen," said Katerina tiredly. "I'm not entirely sure what happened to cause me to faint, and I prefer not to talk about it just now. Besides, we are running out of time to prepare for the ball."

"Fine, Kat. But promise us, you'll tell us what happened soon."

"I promise, Isadora."

Duke Baird arrived with the concoction for Katerina's headache and advised her to tell someone if the fainting continued. With only half a candle left to spare, the ladies were ready.

Princess Shinko was dressed in a revealing, yet modest, red dress. The dress was tight in the waist, bringing out all of Shinko's curves. It cascaded out into a flurry of fabric. Attached to the waist of the dress was a red shukusen. Jewels decorated Shinko's long, glossy hair. Shinko wore a tad of rice powder and lip paint, but she could've looked just as pretty without any.

Lady Yuki, stood beside the mirror, clothed in a flowing silver dress. Sapphires decorated the sleeves of the dress, as well as her hair. Yuki's ebony hair was plaited into two braids that trailed down her back. She wore a mask of rice powder and lip paint. Yuki's almond-shaped eyes shone with excitement and mischief.

Isadora had donned a cream coloured dress. The dress was simple, yet eye catching. Isadora wore no rice powder or lip paint. Her raven, black hair was tied back in a simple ponytail.

"Are we all ready?" inquired Shinko.

"Yes!" replied Yuki, Isadora and Katerina. There were all eager to get to the ball.

"Well what are we waiting for?" demanded Shinko. "Let's go!"

*********

"Announcing her Highness Princess Shinkokami and Lady Yukimi from the Yamani Islands!"

Princess Shinko and Lady Yuki glided gracefully down the stairs, dropping into a curtsey in front of King Jonathon and Queen Thayet. They moved to stand beside Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin.

"Announcing Isadora the Shang Unicorn and her apprentice Katerina!"

Isadora and Katerina strode down the stairs confidently. Reaching the royals they dipped into a gracefully curtsey. They too moved to stand beside Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin.

King Jonathon waited for silence before speaking. "I would like everyone to welcome her Highness Princess Shinkokami, Lady Yukimi, Isadora the Shang Unicorn and her apprentice Katerina!"

A round of applause and cheering met King Jonathon's speech. Jonathon waited for the cheering to die down before continuing. "Today's ball is to welcome our Yamani visitors here. It is also to celebrate the potential marriage between Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald. Let the ball begin!"

Katerina chuckled softly as she watched Prince Roald stumble over his words, trying to ask Princess Shinko if she wanted to dance. Katerina had a nagging feeling that she had once been a very close friend of Prince Roald.

"Kat, would you like to walk around and get to know some of the squires and knights hanging around? Or would you prefer to talk to Lady Alanna and the others?" asked Isadora.

Katerina opened her mouth to say she would like to chat with Lady Alanna when she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her very intently. Katerina spun around and was met with curious, green eyes.

_Kind green eyes. Warm and caring. Eyes like the forest, _thought Katerina. _Just like in my dream._

The eyes continued to stare pointy at her. Katerina was becoming extremely uncomfortable and unnerved by the man that was staring at her. She cleared her throat softly.

"Oh," said the man, blinking and breaking eye contact with Katerina. A rather pained smile crossed his face. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nealen of Queenscove. But please call me Neal, only my worst favourite aunt calls me Nealen."

"Katerina, apprentice of Isadora the Shang Unicorn," replied Katerina holding out her hand. "Just call me Kat."

Neal reached out and shook her hand. "This might sound strange Kat, but have we met before? You seem very familiar."

Katerina shook her head. "I don't think we've met before, Neal. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before."

"But have you ever been to Tortall?"

Katerina was hesitant to answer. She wasn't sure what to say. "I-I-I really don't think we've met. And I'm not sure if I've been to Tortall before."

"How can you be unsure if you've been to Tortall?" asked Neal.

"I might have lived here once when I was very young. I hardly any memories of Tortall."

"Oh," replied Neal sadly. "It's just you look a lot like this friend of mine."

"What was your friend like?"

"She is brave, courageous, funny and smart. She is very determined and always strives to do her best. She is a calm person, but when she gets mad, she can get very angry. She is passionate about the things she believes in. And she is the kindest person ever. She is-was my best friend."

"Was?"

Neal sighed. There were tears shining in his eyes. "She died in an accident at the convent. F-Four years ago."

Katerina had a nagging feeling that she might have known Neal's best friend. "Neal? What was her name?"

Neal took a deep breath preparing to answer her question. Katerina held her breath as she waited anxiously for his answer.

"Her name was Keladry."

**********

**A\N: Oooh! CLIFFHANGER!! lol. Review or I won't update!!!*grins evilly* Oh and the more reviews, the faster I update. *takes out a watch and starts swinging it. You are getting sleepy, when I clap my hands, you'll press the review button and write a review. CLAP!* lol**

**quickreader93: LOL! Well your welcome to tell me what you think will happen!**

**Anonymous: Thanks. **

**tamorapiercelover101: Yea you should review more! Reviews are great! *smiles happily* Lol. I'm going to have so much fun writing about the looks on the King and Lord Wyldon's faces!**

**onesongglory23: So many compliments! I'm flattered! lol. Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'll try and update frequently.**

**Clear Blue Rain: lol. Keep on reviewing and I'll write more more MORE! :)**

**confuzzled lil phoenix: lol. Everyone's telling me to update more often.**

**maidenknight221: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm planning to continue it, cos people are actually reading it.**

**HRInuyashaFan16: Thanks! I'm glad that everyone liked it.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Lol! Well your guess was pretty good ... but not exactly right. But you can keep on guessing. Hmm ... that is a pretty good idea, that Kel walks around and overhears a conversation and joins in. Do you mind if I borrow your idea, cos it's really good? *gets down on the floor and is prepared to beg***

**Kada: I'm glad people find this story interesting and not boring. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Aniki the Crim: Lol! I'm trying to make the chapters longer. They'll probably get longer as the story progresses. And no please don't steal this idea, cos if you did it wouldn't be oringal anymore. Lol! *starts drawing copyright signs***

**Wander of Souls and Light: LOL! Sometimes it's pretty hard to find sayings and stuff for the beginnings of the chapters. Oh and Braiden ... he'll become really important later on in the story. LOL! I love ice cream it is so ice creamy? XD *takes bowl of ice cream with can of whipped cream and a cherry, and starts shoving it in my mouth* :D**

**Taeniaea: Thanks!**

**Once again thanks to all those who've reviewed and keep on reviewing. *takes out a watch and starts swinging it. You are getting sleepy, when I clap my hands, you'll press the review button and write a review. CLAP!* lol**


	5. Performance

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the plot and the characters that I make up. Everything else is Tammy's.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, but I had a massive writer's block. I just couldn't think of anything to write about. But I think I won't be having another writer's block anytime soon, because now I'm just full of ideas!!! :D Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed! Now on with the story ... **

**Edited: 14/01/10 *Once again, the edited version. I think I really need to get myself a beta, to do the editing for me! Lols.***

**********

_Two stood  
in fencing stance.  
One meager twig  
against a mightier one._

_"En garde!"  
and off they went.  
Swing, slash, jab, stab,  
knights they are in this duel._

_The audience cheers  
for the one  
with the greater stick  
as the scant one fell._

_Sword Fighting, Celia_

**********

Chapter 4 Performance

Shock raced through Katerina, freezing her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. _This can't be true! _she thought._ I must have imagined I heard him say Keladry. All I have to do is ask him again and he'll say someone else's name._

Katerina turned to face Neal. "D-Did you say K-Keladry?" she stuttered.

Neal looked at her strangely. "Yes, I did," he replied slowly. "Did you know her?"

"Know her?" said Katerina in a high pitched voice. "I suppose you could say I knew her."

"She really was a great friend. So kind and caring."

Katerina nodded, too shocked to say anything. _Maybe it wasn't me he was talking about, _though Katerina._ I mean there must be a lot of girls named Keladry. I'll just ask Neal what fief his Keladry was from, then corner Isadora and see if it really was me he was talking about. _

"Um … Neal, what fief was Keladry from again?"

Neal stared open mouthed at Katerina. "Don't you know what fief she's from? I thought you guys were friends."

Katerina blushed. "We … um are friends. I'm just having … a … uh … memory lapse? That's right, I'm having a memory lapse," lied Katerina.

Neal stared suspiciously at her, but brought her lie. "She was from Mindelan. Keladry of Mindelan."

"Mindelan. Keladry of Mindelan," repeated Katerina to herself. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. _Oh no! Not this again, _she thought sadly. _I really don't want to attract any attention if I'm going to faint._

The room was spinning. Katerina closed her eyes, blocking out the bright lights in the ballroom. She could hear an annoying ringing noise in her ears. She lifted her hands to her head, trying to lessen the pain. Along with the pain, came a memory. A memory from a forgotten past …

… _She raced down the corridor, flying past servants and pages. She could already feel the tears prickling her eyes, threatening to pour down her face. _No! _Kel mentally shouted in her mind. _I refuse to cry in public!

_She rounded the corner, yanked open the door and collapsed onto the floor. The tears she had been holding back, trailed down her face. Sobbing noisily, Kel kicked the door closed, not wanting anyone to witness her misery. _Get a hold of yourself Kel,_ she thought. _I'm a stone. I'm a stone. Stone's do not cry.

_Kel vainly tried to control her tears, but they still continued. Several hours later, the tears had all dried. Kel walked over to the mirror. A young girl with fading red rimmed eyes stared back at her. Her short blondish hair was messed up and her page uniform was crumpled. Kel rubbed her eyes, combed her hair and straightened her uniform. _

_She walked over to her bed where all her belongings had already been packed. _Probably by the maids, _she thought bitterly. _Lord Wyldon really can't wait to have me out of the Palace. Well I'm leaving. And I'm never ever coming back!

_Kel picked up the note that was lying on the bed. _

Keladry of Mindelan,

Your bags have been packed for you by the maids. Your parents, the Baron and Baroness of Mindelan, have sent you a horse to ride back to your fief. The horse is down at the stables with Stephen.

I'm expecting you to have left by tomorrow afternoon. You may spend the night in this room, if you desire to leave tomorrow. One day you'll thank me for this Keladry.

Lord Wyldon

_Kel tore the letter up, scattering the bits of paper everywhere. _One day you'll think me for this._ That phrase kept repeating itself again and again in Kel's mind._

_Kel considered going to see Neal and the others before leaving. _But they'll be so disappointed in me, _she thought. _And I just don't think I can see them now. I'll just leave them a letter and leave.

_Kel open her bag and pulled out a quill and a piece of paper. After writing her letter she placed it on the desk, along with 7 Yamani cats. One for each of her friends. Kel walked over to the door and pulled it open, poking her head out into the corridor. Seeing no one around, she grabbed her bags and walked out of the room._

"_Look who's leaving. Oh, it's the __**probationary**__ page," leered a boy. _

_Kel spun around and looked into the ice cold eyes of Joren. _

"_I see that Lord Wyldon has finally come to his senses and kicked you out. You just couldn't keep up with the __**boys**__. You can go to the convent and learn to be a __**proper**__ lady. Can't you? Or will you fail at that too, __**Lady**__ Keladry …"_

… "Katerina? Can you hear me?"

Katerina blinked her eyes. Neal's concerned face loomed in front of her. His green eyes were filled with worry.

"What happened?" asked Katerina.

"Well I think you were feeling a bit tired from your journey. You looked a little faint so I pulled you towards the table and made you sit down. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," answered Katerina. _At least I didn't make a scene, _she thought. _I guess the memory that I just remembered answers my question from before. Yes I am the Keladry that Neal was talking about. But why does everyone think I'm dead? I'll just have to ask around. _

**********

"Katerina!"

Shinko scanned the ballroom, desperately looking for Katerina. The performances were starting soon and they still hadn't gotten ready yet. Finally Shinko saw a rather pale Katerina sitting with a green-eyed man. She hurried over to them.

"Katerina," exclaimed Shinko. "I've finally found you. We have to hurry, our performances are starting soon."

Katerina reluctantly stood up and turned to the green-eyed man. "Squire Neal, it was an honour to talk to you. I hope we'll get the chance to see each other soon."

Shinko grabbed Katerina's arm and the two women quickly strode out of the room.

Yuki was waiting for them back in Shinko's chambers. "Put these on," she said, shoving the kimonos at Shinko and Katerina. "I hope you both remember what to do."

"Of course they do," stated Isadora from the doorway. "You mustn't worry too much Yuki."

The four women walked quickly back to the ballroom once Shinko and Katerina had finished dressing.

King Jonathon of Conté rose from his seat and waited for silence to descend on the ballroom. "May I have your attention everyone. Princess Shinkokami, Lady Yukimi von Darhomu, the Shang Unicorn and her apprentice Katerina have a performance to show us."

Yuki stepped forward and addressed the audience. "We are honoured by your presence here tonight and wish to entertain you with a short exhibition of the splendours of the Isles. We hope you enjoy the performance." Applause filled the ballroom after Yuki's introduction.

Isadora and Katerina waited for the clapping to die down, before stepping into the clearing in the middle of the ballroom. They both bowed to each other before unsheathing their swords. Isadora the Shang Unicorn and the Shang Phoenix had both helped Katerina improve her sword skills when they had found her on the beach in the Yamani Islands. Katerina had already been able to beat the Shang Phoenix in a sword duel, but had yet to beat Isadora.

The two women settled into the guard position, nodded to each other and began their duel.

Katerina attacked, chopping swiftly at Isadora, rebounding to attack the other side as Isadora calmly blocked.

Soon, Isadora had forced Katerina to switch to the defensive. Isadora continued to attack Katerina, waiting for her to let her guard down. Katerina serenely blocked each or Isadora's attacks. She used a split-second hesitation in Isadora's attack to counter with a beautiful butterfly sweep that sliced through the air. Isadora barely managed to clang her sword against Katerina's sword. They quickly broke apart, circling each other warily, searching each other for signs of movement.

Back and forth they went, endlessly parring. The two women were slowly tiring. Isadora seemed to be worse off. Katerina was also tiring, though not as quickly. Sensing that the end of the duel was near, Katerina dove forward, attacking. Isadora struggled, blocking Katerina's attack. Katerina lunged at Isadora, certain that she had won, but Isadora foreseeing her move, raised her sword to meet Katerina's, and with a quick flick of her wrist, had Katerina's sword flying thorough the air. The sword landed with a dull thump on the floor and the next instant, Isadora's sword was pointed at Katerina's throat.

"I yield!" announce Katerina. Isadora stepped back and the two women both bowed. Applause rang loudly through the room as the Tortallans eagerly awaited the next performance.

Katerina, Shinko and Yuki stepped out into the clearing. They took out their shukusen and snapped them open. The three women spread themselves out into a circle. A hushed silence descended on the crowd as they watched in amazement as the three Yamanis began their performance.

Katerina, Shinko and Yuki signalled to each other to start. Isadora stood to the side and played a tradition tune on the lute. Katerina, Shinko and Yuki's fans flew into the air. They twirled and landed solidly in the Yamanis hands. They switched from one throw to another seamlessly. To the astounded audience it seemed like the Yamanis could read each other's minds because there was neither one fault nor falter though the entire routine. The Tortallans were infatuated with the performance and the cheering was thunderous.

The next performance was the shukusen fight. Yuki and Katerina faced each other, shukusens in hand. Yuki snapped her fan open and Katerina did the same. They bowed to each other as was the custom and took their fighting stances. Yuki lunged towards Katerina, shukusen spread wide open. Katerina dodged the deadly fan and swiped her own fan upwards.

Katerina had practiced fighting with Yuki fifty million times, but the adrenaline still flowed generously through her veins. She loved fighting. Especially with a fan. It was feminine, but dangerous. Beautiful yet deadly.

The blades of Yuki's fans tried to gain access to Katerina's exposed side. Katerina swung her fan around and spun elegantly out of the way. Yuki's built up momentum carried her forward. Katerina quickly swiped her feet from underneath her. Yuki desperately tried to counter the attack, but already Katerina's deadly shukusen rested on her bare neck. They held the position until Yuki surrendered. The two women stepped back and bowed to each other. The room rang with the applause of the awed audience.

Shinko, Yuki, Isadora and Kat bowed politely to the Tortallans before turning to curtsy to King Jonathon and Queen Thayet.

Jonathon rose from his seat and addressed the four Yamanis. "Thank you for the enchanting performance. I'm sure we all enjoyed it very much."

Princess Shinko smiled at the King. "We are honoured that your Majesties enjoyed it."

**********

Neal tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. He kept thinking of his encounter with the girl Katerina.

_Why does she remind me of Kel?_ wondered Neal. _She does resemble Kel. The same dreamy, long lashed hazel eyes. The same brownish blonde hair. But Katerina can't possibly be Kel. Besides Kel's dead … or is she?_

Neal bolted upright at that particular thought. He scrambled around, looking franticly for a candle and lit it with his Gift. Neal ran over to his desk and rummaged through the contents.

"Where is it?" he muttered. "It has to be here somewhere!"

Neal grinned as he pulled two pieces of parchment from the desk. He quickly unfolded the first piece of parchment.

_Nealen of Queenscove,_

_We are sorry to inform you that Keladry of Mindelan is dead. Her funeral is to be held this Sunday at the Mindelan fief. You are invited to attend._

_King Jonathon of Cont__é_

Neal carelessly tossed the letter aside. He was much more interested in the second letter.

_Neal._

_Normally my letters are light hearted and fill with humour, but this letter focuses entirely on a rather sad subject. As you know, a letter with the news of Kel's death has already been sent to you. The letter probably does not explain about the details of her death._

_You most likely do not know that Lord Raoul and Third Company were at the convent when Kel died. We had received an urgent call for help, from the Daughters there. Lord Raoul had Third Company hurry to the convent as soon as possible._

_The urgent call for help was because a large group of bandits had attacked the convent. There were at least fifty bandits! Fifty bandits were surrounding the convent, leaving no escape for the girls inside._

_When we reached the place, the situation was really bad. It was absolutely chaotic. There were bodies littering the ground. Dead bodies of young girls strewn carelessly around. We could hear the desperate calls of dying girls. That is a sight I never wish to see again. I still have nightmares of that day._

_Third Company got rid of as many bandits as we could. We rescued only a small portion of the convent girls. We had arrived far too late. _

_I heard from Lord Raoul that Kel had fought a group of bandits that had tried to slaughter her and two other girls. She was only fighting with a dagger, and had tried to protect two other convent girls; Melanie of Cavall, Lord Wyldon's daughter, and Serena of Stone Mountain, Joren's sister._

_The rest of the details are obscure. All I know is that Kel was injured really badly. Lord Raoul had gone to get some healers and when he came back, Kel wasn't there. But a pack of wolves were. There is no real evidence that the wolves finished her off, but it is believed so. Even if Kel had ran off, she wouldn't have made it far into the forest surrounding the convent. Her wounds would have been fatal if left untreated. _

_Neal, we searched the forest, but we couldn't find her. It was like she disappeared. Either that or the wolves really did finish her off. _

_I'm very sorry that this had to happen. But like I said there isn't any evidence that she is dead. There isn't even a body. I'll write to you if Kel is found alive. _

_Dom _

_There is no real evidence that the wolves finished her off. It was like she disappeared. But like I said there isn't any evidence that she is dead. _These few phrases echoed in Neal's mind as he finished reading the letter.

"Yes!" yelped Neal. "She just might be alive!"

Neal jumped up and down in joy. In his excitement he accidentally slammed into the desk and knocked it over. With a loud clatter, the desk toppled over hitting the ground and spilling the contents stored in its drawers.

"NEALEN OF QUEENSCOVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAKING ALL THAT RACKET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAM NIGHT?!? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON, OR I'LL PERSONALLY SLICE YOU IN HALF WITH MY GODDAM SWORD!!!!"

Neal gulped as he heard his fiery knight mistress Alanna storm to the connecting doors. He watched as Alanna wretched open the door and stampeded her way into his room. Alanna took one look at Neal standing beside the overturned desk and pulled out her sword.

"Now Nealen," she said in a sickly, sweet voice. "Would you care to explain why you have woken me up? And do hurry up before I CHANGE MY MIND AND DECIDE TO BEHEAD YOU THIS VERY INSTANT!"

**********

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I have almost finished writing the next chapter, so ... ... ... the more reviews ... ... ... the faster I'll update this story. *mwhaha! chuckles evilly* **

**too-much-of-a-booklover: :D Glad you liked it.**

**Kari of Mindelan: Hmm ... Braiden. He'll be very important in the second half of the story, but he won't really be in the start of the story. I'm delighted to know you liked this story. *does a victory dance* And I'll try and update frequently.**

**anonymous: Thanks! :)**

**emilyhealer: lol Sorry this chapter took ages, but I had a really bad writer's block.**

**Aniki the Crim: lol. Sorry this chapter took ages, but I had a really bad writer's block. The next chapter will probably be posted this Sunday depending on the amount of reviews. So review!!!**

**Wander of Souls and Light: lol. I know this chapter took ages to be posted, but the next one should be up next Sunday if I get enough reviews. XP Oh and I'm pretty formal too when I talk to people for the first time. *grabs the bag of candy, runs upstairs, locks the door, shuts the blinds and eats the candy* XP**

**waterdanceer15: Thanks! lol. I hate it too when a story is full of spelling and grammar errors. **

**Taya Cara: lol. I hope this chapter answers the question about how the accident Kel was in happened. You'll find out more about the accident in the next few chapters.**

**Clear Blue Rain: Thanks! :D :D :D **

**ladygoddess8: lol! Well ... *gets on the phone, calls Harry Potter and asks him to cast the Imperious Curse on ladygoddesss8. MWHAHA you are now under my control. Tells ladygoddess8 to review!* XP**

**Breggo13: Thanks for the suggestion. I might actually do that and have just one flashback at the start of each chapter. Hmm ... you want to be in the story. I'll see what I get do. Well ... Kel/Kat will be getting a horse so you could be the horse if you want, but she is also getting a dog. So choose which one you want to be and make up a name for yourself. Tell me in the next review. Okay? :D**


	6. Winning

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. But i really wished it does. If only I could be Tammy ...**

**A/N: I know I know, I took forever to update, but I've just been so busy *ducks from angry reviewers* XP Anyway I like to thank all my lovely reviewers, you guys are the best! You all deserve brownies *quickly hands out brownies to all reviewers* This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed. Without further ado, on with the story ...**

**

* * *

**  
_Never give up, never give in, and when the upper hand is ours, may we have the ability to handle the win with the dignity that we absorbed the loss._

_Doug Williams_

* * *

Chapter 7 Winning

"Um …," stammered Neal, cowering away from Alanna.

"Nealen!" shouted Alanna. She twirled her sword in her hand, amusedly watching Neal's reaction.

Neal's face had gone completely white. His green eyes were opened wide with fear as he warily watched Alana and her sword, alert to any sudden movements she might make.

"Nealen of Queenscove!" growled Alanna. "I'll give you three seconds before I run you through with my sword. One … Two … Thr-"

Neal quickly opened his mouth. Incoherent words tumbled out in his rush to answer Alanna. "Well … you see … it was Katerina … then the letter my cousin sent me … I banged … desk fell … bam! … then you came … and your sword …"

"STOP!" screeched Alanna. "I can't understand a word your saying."

Neal took a deep breath before retelling the events that happened. "I met Katerina at the ball and she reminded me of Kel. Then I had this thought that Kel might not be dead. I ran over to my desk and pulled out the letter my cousin Dom sent me."

"I scanned the letter and it proved my theory right. There was no real evidence that Kel had died. They didn't even find a body. I was so overjoyed about my marvelous discovery that I accidentally bashed into the desk and knocked it over. Then you came in screaming and waving that extremely dangerous sword around."

"Well if you haven't woken up the whole palace with the racket you were making then I wouldn't have come in screaming and waving my sword," retorted Alanna, her temper flaring.

"If the palace didn't wake up when I was making a racket, they would be wide awake with all the screaming you did," answered Neal.

"IF YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP FOR SUCH A USELESS MATTER THEN-" Alanna trailed off and considered the reason Neal had woken her up. A minute past before she jumped up beaming. "Kel might not be dead!"

"Finally!" said Neal. "I've been trying to tell you that for the last ten minutes."

Alanna ignored Neal's remark. "Keladry … Katerina. Same hazel eyes … same colour hair. Could it be possible … yes …maybe …," muttered Alanna to herself.

"Ahem," said Neal. "Alanna?"

Alanna abruptly turned to Neal. "Neal," she said slowly. "Do you think it's possible that Katerina might be Keladry?"

Neal pondered the new idea for awhile before replying. "It could be possible. They both look the same. But if Katerina was Keladry, wouldn't she have recognized us and talked to us. Also, I had a conversation with Katerina at the ball. She asked me what fief Kel was in. If she was Kel, why would she ask me that?"

"I'm not sure, but tomorrow we'll be conversing with Princess Shinkokami and her friends. We should try and talk to Katerina and her Shang mistress and see if she really is Keladry."

Neal nodded. "When are we meeting the Yamanis?"

"Tomorrow at noon. I'm going back to bed now. But you will clean up this mess first." Alanna poked Neal in the chest hard with the hilt of her sword. "And you had better not wake me up, or else you will have a very angry knight mistress."

Neal sighed with relief as he watched Alanna strode over to the door. "At least I don't have to meet her at the practice courts and get attacked with that nasty sword of hers," he whispered under his breath, as he bent down to straighten the table.

"Oh and Neal," came the sound of Alana's voice. Neal held his breath and crossed his fingers, desperately hoping she would not ask him to meet her at the practice courts.

"Practice courts. Tomorrow morning."

Neal let out a string of curses and kicked the table, making it fall over. He looked up at the sound of a sword unsheathing, and was met by the sight of Alanna standing in the doorway, with her sword in her hand.

"Nealen if I hear one more noise come from your room, I'll make you meet me at the practice courts every morning for a month! Do you understand?"

Neal gulped and nodded. He waited for Alanna to leave the room, before cleaning up the mess.

"I'm so misunderstood," sighed Neal.

* * *

Clang! Slash! Clang! Slash!

The sound of two swords clashing against each other rang through the practice courts. Two women were dueling in the early morning light, swords slashing at each other, both trying to win.

The combat was fast and furious. Swords flashed back and forth as the two combatants sought a weakness in the other's defence that they could exploit. Isadora appeared to be winning, as she spun away from Katerina's sword, pressuring the younger woman back. Katerina's foot connected with a fence, as she realised that Isadora had cleverly cornered her.

Suddenly, the tables turned. Katerina became a fury, delivering a storm of blows, her sword clashing and slashing at Isadora's. Isadora found herself barely able to defend as she was now the one backing up. Katerina appeared to have changed tactics.

The two duellers broke away, circling each other, looking for a weakness in the other's defence. Katerina watched Isadora warily, waiting for her to be the first to make a move.

Isadora lunged towards Katerina, her sword aiming for her chest, but Katerina had already foreseen the move and quickly brought her sword up to parry it. Katerina performed a beautiful butterfly sweep that sliced through the air, Isadora barely managed to block the attack.

Seeing a slight hesitant in Isadora's attack, Katerina lunged forward the tip of her blade meeting against Isadora's chest. There was silence as Katerina realised that she had finally beaten Isadora in a sword fight.

"I yield!" Isadora's voice echoed around the practice courts. She sheathed her sword before walking over to Katerina and hugging her. "Congrats Kat! You've finally beat me at swords. And that was a really good duel!"

"That will have to be one of the best sword duels I've seen in ages," said a feminine voice.

Katerina spun around startled. "Oh, hello Lady Alanna," she said as she watched Tortall's Lady Knight walk towards her.

"Hello Katerina. And please, it's just Alanna."

"Okay Alanna, but please call me Kat, Katerina is such a long name."

"My squire Nealen and I were about to participate in a mock duel, when we saw that wonderful display of sword fighting. Oh, and let me introduce you to Nealen." Alanna gestured to the young man standing behind her, dressed in a shirt and breeches. He had a sword attached to his waist and was wearing a friendly smile.

"Hello Katerina, it's nice to see you again," Neal said politely.

"It's nice to see you too, Squire Neal," answered Katerina.

"The King has requested your presence in the Palace," said Alanna. "It seems he would like the Tortallans and the Yamanis to get to know each other better. Princess Shinkokami and Lady Yuki are already there."

"Come on Katerina, we better start heading back to the Palace. Isadora picked up her flask of water and followed Alanna up the hill and back to the Palace. Katerina sighed as she sheathed her sword and walked beside Neal.

"So …" began Neal.

"So …" echoed Katerina.

"Um … this is awkward," stated Neal nervously. The thought that had it been Kel he was talking to, and not Katerina, he would have had plenty to say, crossed his mind.

"What's it like being a Squire?" asked Katerina, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, it's alright. Alanna my fiery knight mistress never lets me rest. She's always dragging me off to heal someone, or trying to cramp in as much knowledge about herbs. Or trying to kill me with that sword of hers."

Katerina laughed. She had heard all about Lady Alanna's temper.

"So what's it like learning to be a Shang?" asked Neal curiously.

"It's definitely hard work," said Katerina. "We practice all the time, the Shang Masters at the Yamani Islands never let us slack off. Isadora and the Shang Phoenix, who trained me, made sure that I practiced fighting everyday."

"Wow!" exclaimed Neal. "Do you guys ever rest?"

Katerina smiled. "Well we do get half a day off on Sundays, but I can honestly say I wish we got the full day off."

Neal laughed loudly. He and Katerina chatted on about other seemingly unimportant things. Neal was surprised at how easily they got along. Once the awkwardness had broken, they talked and laughed like old friends.

* * *

"We're here," sang Neal as he walked into the meeting room. Voices died down as everyone turned to the door to see who had interrupted their conversations. Neal gulped as he saw the gazes of King Jonathon and Queen Thayet land on him.

"Um … please carry on," he managed to squeak out before sliding into the nearest seat.

Katerina laughed as she walked over to sit next to Isadora. _Neal can be so funny_ she thought amusedly.

"The point of this meeting is to get to know each other better. The engagement between Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami is also the alliance between Tortall and the Yamani Islands. I would like the Tortallans to mingle with the Yamanis," announced King Jonathon. "So please carry on with your conversations."

Katerina glanced around the room and saw the various Yamanis talking excitedly with the Tortallans. Isadora was talking to Lord Wyldon about sword fighting, Alanna, Duke Barid and Neal were having a heated argument, King Jonathon and Queen Thayet were chatting animatedly to Lady Yuki about Yamani etiquette.

Another look around the room showed Katerina that Baron Piers and Baroness Ilane talking quietly. The only ones not participating in any conversations were Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald. Katerina frowned to herself, normally Shinko wasn't so shy and self conscious. Prince Roald seemed to be trying hard to find a topic to talk about.

_This isn't good _thought Katerina. _Shinko and Roald should be trying to talk more. How is this engagement going to work if Shinko and Roald don't even get along?_

A nudge in the ribs, woke Katerina from her thoughts.

"We should help Shinko and Prince Roald start a conversation," whispered Isadora. "They looked like they're having trouble."

"Yea," agreed Katerina. "Shinko normally isn't so quiet and reserved."

"I think she's just afraid she'll say or do something that will jeopardise the engagement," stated Isadora thoughtfully.

"I have an idea," said Katerina excitedly. "Prince Roald's a Squire right?"

"Yes."

"Well you know how Shinko also likes fighting. Well I think they might be able to discuss techniques or something. That should be something they both have in common."

"That's a great idea Kat," exclaimed Isadora. "I think you should go over there now. Shinko looks a bit uncomfortable."

Katerina nodded and rose from her chair. She walked over to where Shinko and Roald were sitting and took a seat beside the Princess. Shinko and Roald looked relief when Katerina walked over, they greeted her heartily and asked her to join in the conversation.

At first, Katerina and the royals chatted about everyday events like the weather. Katerina could see Shinko and Roald relaxing and even cracking jokes. She smiled to herself and changed the topic to fighting. Soon enough, Shinko was excitedly telling a curious Roald about the glaives and the shukusens.

Katerina got up and bid the pair farewell as she went to talk to Isadora.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Alanna, Neal and Isadora were having an interesting conversation.

"So Isadora, how long has Kat been training to be a Shang for?" asked Alanna.

"Two years," answered Isadora.

"Two years?" echoed Alanna in disbelief. "But don't Shangs normally train for years and years before taking their Ordeals?"

"Well not necessary," replied Isadora. "It depends on the skill of the person. It's different for everyone. Some people take ten years, while others might only take four."

"If Katerina has only trained for two years, then she would have to be fourteen or fifteen when she started. She looks about sixteen or seventeen right now," said Neal speaking up.

"Katerina is sixteen right now and she started training when she was fourteen."

"But," began Neal. "Don't you normally start at a young age."

"Traditionally we do start at a young age, but Katerina and some others are exceptions. Besides Kat had some really good skills and techniques. We couldn't just let such a talented young girl slip through our fingers," stated Isadora. _Unlike some other kingdoms!_ she added in her mind.

"How did you find Kat?" asked Alanna curiously. "She doesn't look like a Yamani."

"She isn't a Yamani," Isadora said. She was surprised she was able to tell Alanna and Neal so much about Katerina. Isadora still remembered the time when the Shang Phoenix had tried to tell the Mindelan family about their youngest daughter, and some higher power had not allowed him to say a word on that matter.

"I thought so," said Neal. "She's a Tortallan, isn't she?"

"Yes she is," sighed Isadora.

"Ha!" said Neal. "And I bet that Katerina isn't her real name either."

Isadora opened her mouth to confirm Neal's statement, when she found that she couldn't say that he was right. _It must be that mystic power again_ thought Isadora. "No, Katerina is her real name," said Isadora instead.

Neal gaped at her. "You're lying aren't you!"

"No, I'm not," answered Isadora looking offended. _Well I'm kind of telling the truth. Katerina does mean Keladry in Yamani. So it is her name, _argued Isadora with her conscience.

Alanna looked closely at Isadora. The Shang seemed to be telling the truth. You could see it in her eyes. _She must just be omitting some information._

"When's Katerina's Ordeal," asked Alanna cutting off the comment Neal was about to make. Neal opened his mouth to make another remark, but Alanna elbowed him in the ribs. She glared at Neal, daring him to open his mouth again.

"Her Ordeal in a couple of days," replied Isadora. She was glad that Alanna had changed the subject. She didn't want to give too much away. Besides she had promised Kat that she wouldn't tell anyone that she was in fact the presumed dead Kel. "Kat's really nervous, except I'm telling her there is no need to be nervous. She'll do absolutely fine. I wonder what her Shang name will be," mused Isadora.

"Well tell her I wish her the best of luck," said Alanna.

Isadora laughed. "You could tell her that yourself. She's coming towards us now."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy! So please review! *grabs a shukusen and holds it at reviewers throats*XP I'll try really really hard to update the next chapter within a week. **

**_IMPORTANT_: Now I've a question for you readers. Would you guys like Neal and Alanna to figure out that Katerina is Keladry, or would you rather I make them not find out so quickly that Katerina is Keladry? Please tell me in a review. **

**Review Responses**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Yay! lol Well your idea will probably be used in the next chapter. **

**Blondetwilightbabe: lol. 1. I do not have mutiple pennames, I only have one. 2. I really really hope I don't have a split personality disorder. This bit at the end is review responses. Hope that answers your question. **

**Stargazer-Look4Me: lol. I'm gald too that she is remembering her past, and you'll find out more about how the King and Lord Wyldon takes it in the next chapter. Review! XP**

**TomandJerry: lol thanks. Yes Dom is getting invovled. He'll probably make his first appearance in the next chapter. lol I love him too! Yea and shukusens are really awesome. I really wish I had one too. I'll try and update the next chapter soon. **

**ladygoddess8: lol. *catches a boat to the Yamani Islands and buys a shukusen. Holds the shukusen at ladygoddess8's throat. Now review or die!!! laughs evily. MWHAHA***

**ClearBlueRain: Thanks! :D**

**Aniki the Crim: Thanks! XD Well now you've read this chapter you'll know that Neal and Alanna suspect that Katerina is Keladry.**

**Dreamwings: Thanks! :D**

**Kari of Mindelan: lol. I'm flattered that I'm doing an awesome job! XD please review**

**Fallen: Thanks! Oh and Keladry will become a full fledged Shang in a few chapters. You'll get to see her Ordeal soon.**

**Fionavar of Queenscove: lol. Thanks :D**

**pigsty44: Thank you! I'm glad that people are liking this story. When I first started writing it, I didn't think so many people would actually read it. The flashbacks will get less and less once Kat/Kel's memory is fully regained. Except you might see some flashbacks from Braiden's POV when you finally read about him.**

**talking-and-walking-thesaurous: Thanks :)**

**Taeniaea: Thanks :)**

**Wander of Souls and Light: lol. *quickly ducks as possum is thrown* XP lol. as much as I wanted to slice Neal in half, sadly I can't, he's still very important. Oh well I can slice him in half another time. *grins wickly* mmmmm ... candy ... *grabs the candy and quickly eats it. Looks around as sees Wander of Souls and Light holding gummy bears too. Laughs and steals them too.* lol XP keep reviewing!**

**gabbywax360: Thanks :D**


	7. Blue eyed Sergeant

**Disclaimer: Not mine! But wish it was mine!**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I was meant to put to have this chapter posted ages ago, but i was just too busy! Anyways this must be the longest chapter I've written. I've broken it in half, so the rest of this chapter will be Chapter 9. If i get alot of reviews I'll hopefully have Chapter 9 posted soon! *hint, hint, nudge, nudge* XP This would have to be one of my favourite chapters cos Dom's in it! Okay, I should probably shut up and just let you guys read!**

* * *

_Without discipline the Army would just be a bunch of guys wearing the same color clothing._

_Frank Burns_

* * *

Chapter 8 Blue-eyed Sergeant

"Hello Alanna!"

"Kat! Isadora and I were just talking about your Ordeal. I wish you the best of luck!" exclaimed Alanna turning around to face Katerina.

"Me too," said Neal.

"Thanks," replied Katerina. "I wonder what my Shang name will be."

Isadora chuckled. "Hey, that's what I said a few minutes ago. I think you'll be a mythical animal."

Katerina sighed. "I really want a mythical Shang name … but I don't think I'll get one."

"What!?" exclaimed Isadora. "Of course you'll get a mythical Shang name. Your skills can rival mine and the Shang Phoenix's."

"Well, from what I've seen, your sword fighting skill and technique are amazing," added Alanna. "Isadora, how does the Chamber of Ordeal choose your Shang name?"

Isadora laughed. "The Chamber doesn't choose your Shang name. The Chamber only tests your skill and technique. It also tests you to see if you're worthy of being a Shang. If you pass the Ordeal, you attend a Naming Ceremony the next day."

"You are to take a vow of silence until the Naming Ceremony. At the Ceremony, you would walk through fire. The flames would burn an animal or mythical creature onto the back of your neck. Your Shang name would be the animal or mythical creature that is on your neck."

Isadora swept her raven, black hair away from her neck, and showed her audience the unicorn burned onto her neck. A beautiful white horse with a golden horn extending from its forehead. The sparkling chocolate eyes of the unicorn stared up at the Tortallans, the same brown eyes that Isadora possessed.

"A Shang's name also tells others about their personality," Isadora continued speaking. "Like the Shang Phoenix's name. Just like his animal the phoenix, the Shang Phoenix is passionate and has a lot of fire within him. The Shang Falcon's personality would be like a falcon's, fast and full of movement. Also a leader."

"Wow!" said Neal. "I didn't know that a Shang's name was so important."

"Neither did I," said Katerina softly. "Neither did I."

* * *

Katerina wandered around in the gardens surrounding the Palace. The meeting with the Tortallans had finished a little while ago and they had all been dismissed. Isadora had told her to go and enjoy herself for a while.

Princess Shinko and Prince Roald had walked off together still discussing battle tactics. Katerina let a smile flitter across her face as she remembered watching Shinko and Roald holding hands.

Yuki had opted to stay behind and have tea with the Queen, while Isadora had agreed to duel against Alanna. That left Katerina with nothing to do. She had thought about going down to watch the swordfight between Alanna and Isadora, but had decided not to go. Instead she found herself walking amongst the beautiful roses in the gardens.

_Roses. Beautiful red roses. Roses symbolize love. _

Katerina walked past a wooden bench opting to sit on the ground instead. She could feel herself getting a little dizzy and knew that she would be remembering one of her memories again. Katerina waited for the forgotten memory to surface and pull her back into the pass …

… _Roses. A dozen red roses lying on the table. _

_A young girl with hazel eyes bent to pick them up. A piece of paper fell to the ground as the girl stood up to admire the roses. _

To my darling Keladry,

I was walking in the forest and I saw these beautiful roses. I knew you liked roses and I couldn't help picking some.

A dozen red roses for you. I hope that shows my love.

Braiden

_Kel chuckled softly to herself as she picked up the piece of paper. _Braiden just won't understand that we would never work _thought Kel as she placed the roses in a jug by the window._

"_Kel!" called a voice from outside. _

_Kel lifted her head and glanced out the window. She smiled as she saw Braiden running towards the cottage. _

"_Kel!" he called again. _

_Kel sighed as she turned around and walked slowly downstairs. She wondered what Braiden had to say to her. He should have been with Leona, looking for more clues. _

"_Did you like the roses?" asked a masculine voice from the door, startling Kel from her thoughts. _

"_Yes I did. But you shouldn't have wasted your time picking them. We've more important things to do," retorted Kel._

"_Kel, Kel, Kel," sighed Braiden. _

_Kel shivered at the intensity in his voice. She had only just realized how close they were standing. She could feel his breath on her cheek, making her thoughts more and more muddled. Kel took a step back to distance herself from Braiden._

_Braiden raised his eyebrows and took a step forward. Kel took another step backwards. Forwards. Backwards. Forwards. Backwards. Forwards._

_Kel moved to take another step backwards when her foot connected with the wall behind her. _He's got me cornered _Kel thought. _

"_Picking roses for you, is never a waste of time," said Braiden. "Everything concerning you will never be a waste of time."_

_Braiden took another step forwards, making their bodies press against each other. _

"_Kel," he said in a husky voice. Kel looked up and saw his brown eyes darkening with desire. He moved his head down to close the distance between them. Kel stood still watching him with panic as his lips inched down towards hers …_

… "BANG!"

Kat looked up startled, her eyes fluttering open and her mind drifting away from the memory. She didn't have any time to ponder about the man Braiden as another equally charming man was sprawled on the floor beside her.

"Owww, it hurts," whined the man, cradling his knee gently.

Kat quickly took in the situation. She was sitting on the ground beside a handsome young man, who was holding his knee and moaning about the pain. Beside them lay a wooden bench, broken into planks of individual pieces. Kat concluded that the strange man had been walking and had accidentally knocked over the bench. The loud bang she had heard must have been when the bench impacted with the ground. The man had hurt his knee when he crashed into the bench.

Kat jumped to her feet and offered her hand to the man. "Are you alright?" she tentatively asked.

The man looked up startled, he hadn't realised there was someone else around. Big hazel eyes stared down at him, concern swimming in their depths. He looked at the hand extended before him and took it.

Kat felt the man clasp her hand and using all her strength hauled him to his feet. She took the time to study him more closely. The man looked to be in his late teens and was strongly built. He had dark brownish hair cut just below his ears. His mouth was long and made for smiling. He wore loose dark trousers, chain mail shirt and a blue tunic with silver trimming. He had laughing blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. They were framed by wide, arched brows set just above a long nose. The nose reminded Kat of Neal. Neal had exactly the same nose.

"I'm fine," said the blue-eyed man. "It doesn't really hurt that much."

"My name is Katerina, but my friends call me Kat," stated Kat. She looked down at their hands which were still entwined together.

"It's a pleasure meeting such a beautiful young lady," said the man in a charming voice. He bowed to Kat before placing a kiss on her hand still interlinked with his. "My name is Domitian but I'm mostly known as Dom. Only my least favourite aunt calls me Domitian."

Kat chuckled as she watched Dom pull a disgusted face at the mention of his aunt. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Where are you heading off to?" inquired Dom.

"I'm going to the stables to look at the horses," replied Kat.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Not at all," answered Kat. Dom held out his arm and the two began their walk down to the stables.

"So … what brings you here to Tortall," asked Dom. He laughed when he saw the surprised expression on Kat's face.

"How do you know that I'm not from Tortall?"

"I would've remembered seeing such a pretty face before," Dom cheekily said.

Kat was surprised to find herself trying to stop a smile from spreading across her face. Normally she had her emotions in check, but something about Dom made it easily for her to show what she was feeling. She turned to look at Dom with an eyebrow raised.

"Why do I feel like that you're not telling me the truth?" accused Kat.

"What?!" exclaimed Dom. "Of course I'm telling you the truth. You are very pretty," he replied with a lopsided grin.

Kat sighed in exasperation. Dom seemed to become more and more like Neal with each passing minute. "I meant that you weren't telling me the real reason for knowing that I wasn't from Tortall."

"Well I haven't seen you before and I've almost been to every town and city here in Tortall. Also the way you speak is different and your face doesn't show any emotions." Dom cocked his had to the side. "I think you might be from the Yamani Islands."

Kat nodded. "Yea, I'm from the Yamani Islands."

"So Kat what brings you here?"

"This is déjà vu. I have a feeling that you asked me that question before," replied Kat.

Dom turned his head and stared at her with a bewildered expression.

"What?" said Kat, jotting him out of his thoughts.

"Did you just make a joke?" asked Dom.

"Honestly, haven't you ever heard a joke before?"

"Of course I have. I make them all the times. It's just that I thought Yamanis don't make jokes."

"Well I'm not entirely Yamani. I just live there."

"Okay, back to the original question. Are you doing this on purpose, sidetracking me?" asked Dom with a mock suspicious expression.

Kat laughed. "No I think you're the one that is sidetracking us away from the question."

"Me?" gasped Dom with an expression of indignant. "No, I'm pretty sure you're the one that is trying to get out of answering the question."

"Am not," retorted Kat.

"Am too," answered Dom.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am to- hey that's not funny! You're doing it again, sidetracking us from the question!"

Kat threw her head back and laughed. It had been along time since she had laughed so openly. Back at the Islands, it was considered rude to show you're emotions and Kat had got into a habit of hiding them behind her emotionless mask.

"Okay, I'm going to ask the question one last time and this time you better answer it. Why-are-you-here-in-Tortall?"

Kat opened her mouth to answer Dom's question but before she could, a feminine voice interrupted them.

"Kat! I've finally found you. Where have you been?"

Kat spun around and came face to face with her Shang mistress Isadora.

"Oh it's only you Izzy," answered Kat cheekily. "You gave me quite a fright."

"Izzy?" Isadora asked amusement in her eyes.

"Yep, it's your new nickname."

Isadora shook her head and muttered something about insolent apprentices.

"Sergeant Dom! There ye are. We thought you'd gone off sweet talkin' the court ladies," came a voice from behind them. Kat turned to see a man in his late twenties standing amongst a group of men who all looked to be warriors.

"Wolset, I don't go around sweet talking every single lady I see," Dom said indignantly.

"Sure Sergeant, we believe ye," Wolset said grinning. "And who is this lovely young lady?" asked Wolset noticing Kat standing beside Isadora. He turned and sent her a wink.

"This here is my **apprentice **Katerina, or more commonly known as Kat. I don't want you lads corrupting her innocent young mind," answered Isadora amusedly.

Wolset laughed heartily before turning around and addressing Dom. "I thought you said you weren't off sweet talkin' ladies."

"Wolset, Wolset, Wolset." Dom shook his head in mock sadness. "I said I wasn't off sweet talking** court** ladies. Kat here is a Shang apprentice, not a court beauty."

"I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" Kat addressed the question to the group of men surrounding Wolset and Dom.

"We're the famous Third Company with me as the Sergeant and Lord Raoul as Commander," crowed Dom. "Surely you've heard of us?"

Before Kat could answer, someone else answered for her.

"Surely she hasn't heard of you, or she would have asked," drawled Neal as he walked up to greet the blue-eyed sergeant.

"Nealen," laughed Dom. "It's wonderful to see you dear **Meathead**!"

Third Company howled with laugher as Neal glared furiously at his cousin.

"Well, well ,well. You must be Sergeant Dom. **Meathead **my squire has told me lots about you." Alanna laughed as she walked up to greet Dom with Lord Raoul at her heeds.

"I must say you're a lot handsomer than Neal," Alanna said grinning.

Neal turned to Alanna affronted. "Traitor! How could you possibly think he's as handsome as me?"

Alanna merely laughed at her squire's antics.

"Lady Alanna," Dom shoot Alanna a charming smile. "The bards, who sing your songs, have never sung about your breathtaking beauty."

"Sorry Sergeant, but I'm taken. I'm sure my husband George would not be happy to know that I've runaway with the charming Sergeant from Third Company."

Lord Raoul laughed. "Better luck next time Dom." Spying Isadora and the young girl at her side, he wondered who she was.

"Isadora, I see you've brought a friend. Who is she?

"Raoul, please meet my student Katerina," announced Isadora.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katerina." Raoul extended his hand.

"An honour to meet you. And please call me Kat," said Katerina as she shook Lord Raoul's hand.

Raoul laughed and turned to address his men. "I see you've already met our Yamani visitors, but I would still like you to welcome them. Three cheers for Isadora and Kat!"

The men of Third Company laughed and cheered.

"So Kat when are you having your Ordeal?" asked Raoul curiously.

"I've my Ordeal in 3 days time."

"Nervous?" asked Dom.

"Yep. How can anyone not be nervous?"

"Easily. I'm not nervous at all," stated Neal.

Kat watched as Neal came striding up to join their conversation.

"Meathead do you even know what we're talking about?" asked Dom with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Besides that was meant as a rhetoric question."

Neal glared at Dom. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"A hundred or so times," answered Dom.

"That was meant as a rhetoric question!" shouted Neal his face turning red.

"And Kat's statement before was also meant as a rhetoric question, but you answered it anyway."

"I GIVE UP!" screeched Neal. "You're impossible!"

"Thank you," Dom said calmly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Kat burst out laughing as she watched Dom and Neal bicker. "Are you two related or what?"

Neal and Dom both turned to her and both said, "Cousins."

Kat, who had just managed to stop laughing, couldn't help but start again. Two pairs of eyes peered down at her as she collapsed on the ground, clutching her sides.

Isadora turned and smiled at the sight of Kat laughing merrily. It had been awhile since she had seen Kat laugh so much.

* * *

After much joking and laughter, Raoul finally commanded his men to change and shower, after Alanna had complained that Third Company men smelt like pigs.

"Kat? We should probably go and get ready for dinner. We might be sitting with the King and Queen and we certainly wouldn't want to be smelling like pigs."

Kat smiled and turned to face Isadora. "Izzy I'll be back at our rooms soon. I want to see the horses first."

"Sure Kat."

Kat listened until the sounds of Isadora's footsteps had faded. She walked over to the stables and entered them. Instantly she was hit with the smell of rotten wood, hay and manure. And the smell of horses.

Kat walked among the rows of horses admiring them. The horses sensing her, whined and nickered at her, begging her to come and pet them. Kat walked over to them, running her hands through their manes and whispering softly to them. She offered them apples from a bucket by their stalls.

A loud neigh interrupted Kat, as she stroked the soft brown mane of a mare. She spun around and saw a gelding staring straight at her. The horse was a strawberry roan with reddish brown stockings, face, mane, and tail, and a rusty coat flecked with white. His eyes held a gentleness in them as he regarded her.

Kat walked over to the gelding and offered him an apple. He seemed so familiar. Kat was overcome with an astounding range of emotions as she stroked the horse's mane. "What's your name?" she asked the horse.

The horse merely continued to stare at her as he chomped on the apple. Kat opened the gate to the stall and allowed herself in. She grabbed a brush and started grooming the gelding. As she groomed she tried and tried to remember the name of the horse. She knew it was somewhere in her memories.

"Why do I feel so much love towards you?" she asked the horse as she rested her head against his back. "I want to know and remember!"

It seemed like the Gods and Goddesses had heard her because Kat was hit with a memory from many years ago. She staggered under the outburst of emotions that suddenly filled her head. The roaring in her mind was thunderous and she collapsed on the ground.

Wearily Kat placed her hand on her forehead. She dimly heard the sound of Peachblossom's concerned neighing.

Kat's last coherent thought was to remind herself to find Duke Baird and ask for a remedy for her condition.

Before she completely passed out a name formed on her lips. A name that she had spoken with love many years ago when she was still Keladry of Mindelan, when life had been so much simpler.

_Peachblossom._

* * *

**A/N: You know the saying forgive and forget, well do that, forgive me for taking a long time to write this chappie, and forget about it (forget that i took a long time to write the chapter, but don't forget about the story!!!) In this case it would be forgive and REVIEW!!!! XP LL99xx**

**_IMPORTANT (Well it's not that important, but read this anyways)  
_After reading your reviews I've decided to have Neal find out about Kat being Kel after the Ordeal. Oh, and Kat/Kel'll be getting a mythical Shang name. I've already decided on which mythical name she'll have but i would still love to know what you guys (the readers) would choose and why.**

**Review Responses**

**Stargazer-Look4Me: Soz about the slow update *grins sheepishly* I agree with you, I'll have Neal find out after Kat/Kel's Ordeal.**

**LadyReaderOfBooks: Yep I agree with you.**

**Blondetwilightbabe: lol. XP**

**too-much-of-a-booklover: Agreed. The Ordeal's in a couple of chapters, so Neal and Alanna will find out soon.**

**Mrs. Dom Mabolle: Yea I agree with you. And Kat/Kel will have a mythical name. I've decided on a name for her, but I would still like to know what name you would give her and why.**

**Clear Blue Rain: Thanks!**

**Wander of Souls and Light: *"Arrgh! Possums" screams LL99. Grabs an umbrella and starts wacking the possums as they come flying towards her* XP *looks at ice cream grins and snatches them. Quickly eats them all before reading the rest of WSL's message. Grins sheepishly when she reads the sentence 'remember to leave some for next time'.* XP *watches as WSL starts singing, LL99 becomes worried about WSL's sanitly. Quickly grabs the nearest phone and dials the hospital. Waits patiently for the ambulance to come. Is that sirens i hear?* XP**

**studentofwords: lol :D *LL99 quickly grabs her own fencing foil and waves it about. But LL99 is only a beginner* XP Are you learning to fence? Cos I am, but sadly I'm only a beginner.**

**weilanna: Thanks! :)**

**ManieTamoraPierceLover8: lol. *blushes from all the flattery* thanks!**

**xDarklightx: Thanks!**

**Please Review! Just press the review button! LL99**


	8. Tapestry of Destiny and Fate

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack!!! And I'm updating within a week, so I think I deserve some reviews!!!! anyways originally this chapter was much shorter and was completely different form the one you're about to read. But I had this great idea and I changed the whole chapter. This is _the _longest chapter I've ever written. It's over 6000 words, so I'm expecting loads of reviews! LOADS of them! Anyway so far I'm on 95 reveiews! So close to 100! Ok, I'll shut up and let you guys read ...**

**Edited: 30/01/10 *For old readers, just read the bit where Wolset and the men are betting, pay close attention to what is said about Serena and Melanie.*******

**********

_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved._

_William Jennings Bryant_

_How a person masters his fate is more important than what his fate is._

_Wilhelm von Humboldt_

**********

Chapter 7 Tapestry of Destiny and Fate

_She walked __out of the palace and sprinted to the stables. She wanted to leave straight away, but she had to see Peachblossom. To say goodbye._

_Nearing the stables, Kel slowed__ to a walk. She entered through the doorway and hurriedly raced down to Peachblossom's stall. He was there patiently waiting for her, his eyes looking up into hers worriedly. He seemed to have sensed that she would be leaving._

"_Peachblossom," cooed Kel patting him. She grabbed a brush and opened the door to his stall. Taking her time, she carefully groomed Peachblossom, muttering quietly to him._

"_Peachblossom, I'm leaving soon. Lord Wyldon and the King, they won't let me stay and continue my training. They said I wasn't good enough, that I couldn't keep up with the boys."_

_Unwelcome tears streamed down Kel's face. Peachblossom whined, sensing his mistress's distress. He nipped playfully at her ear, trying to lighten the mood._

_In a tear choked voice, Kel continued talking to Peachblossom. "It's just not fair! All I ever wanted was to become a Knight. To serve the King and Tortall. They won't even give me a chance because I'm … I'm … a … girl."_

"_I know I can keep up with the boys. I overheard Lord Wyldon telling the King the scores we pages got for our Examinations. I heard them saying I got the third highest mark! But still they won't let me stay."_

"_I hate them! I hate them all! I hate Joren for being a bully! I hate Lord Wyldon for not letting me stay! I hate the king for agreeing with him!"_

_Kel buried her head in Peachblossom's soft mane, as she dissolved into fresh tears. The brush slipped from her fingers and hit the ground. Kel wrapped her arms around Peachblossom's neck, hugging him closer, breathing in his unique scent._

"_I have to go home. Back to Mindelan. And then … then … they'll … send me to the … convent! I know mother and father don't want to send me there, but what other choice do they have? I can't go join the Shangs, I'm too old! There is no where else to send me, but to the convent."_

"_I'm going to miss them all. Neal, Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, Merric, Cleon and Prince Roald. And Jump. And the sparrows. Crown. Freckle and Peg. And you Peachblossom. I'm going to miss you so much!"_

_Peachblossom neighed, tossing his head, pawing the ground as he watched Kel walk out of the stall and lock the door. He whined louder, not wanting Kel to leave him. Kel turned back to Peachblossom, tears blurring her vision._

"_Peachblossom you understand that I can't take you with me. I promise that one day, I'll come back and see you. That one day we'll ride together again. That one day I'll take you with me."_

_Kel walked slowly away from the stall, tears gushing from her eyes. She ignored Peachblossom's dejected whines and forced herself to walk away. She stride to the door, took one last look at Peachblossom, before leaving him behind._

_Peachblossom stood in the stables, watching as Kel's figure faded into the distance. He wondered if she would remember the promise she had made. Kel's words echoed in his mind as he turned around dejectedly._

I promise that one day, I'll come back and see you. That one day we'll ride together again. That one day I'll take you with me.

_Peachblossom hoped with all his heart tha__t she would honour her promise …_

**********

The Great Mother Goddess walked into the room, her heels clacking on the stone floor. She wore a dress of royal blue and a crown of gold on her head. Nodding her head at some of the other Gods, she proceeded to the throne seated at the head of the circle.

Her brother Mithros was already seated on the throne. His face held a mixture of amusement and impatience as he waited for his sister to take her seat. Instead the Great Mother stood in front of her brother, glaring furiously at him.

There was a moment of complete silence, as the other Gods and Goddesses watched the silent fight between brother and sister.

Finally the Great Mother exploded. "How could you?!" Her shrill voice rang throughout the chamber, echoing as it hit the walls.

"You promised me! You said that she would be unharmed!"

"And she is unharmed," replied Mithros coolly.

"You call that unharmed!" shrieked the Great Mother. "She banged her head pretty hard and was unconscious for hours. What if she was hurt? Her Ordeal is in three days!"

"She was unconscious for three hours sister," answered Mithros. "She is not injured and she'll be perfectly fine for her Ordeal."

The Great Mother took a deep breath. She sighed as she took her seat next to her brother. "I'm just … worried. I agreed to let you influence the King's decision, so that Kel would not be able to continue her Knight training. The Shang Ordeal is the only chance that she has left to become a warrior. If anything goes wrong …" her voice trailed off as she considered the possibilities.

The Great Mother shivered. If anything were to go wrong on the day of Kel's Ordeal … the outcomes weren't going to be nice at all. "We must keep an eye on Sakuyo. And on the Graveyard Hag. We must be sure that nothing, absolutely nothing, can interfere with Kel's Ordeal."

Mithros nodded his head. He knew too that the consequences they would have to face, if Kel's Ordeal went wrong, would be horrible.

"It is her Destiny to pass the Shang Ordeal and become one of the greatest warriors. She'll be as famous as Lady Knight Alanna. It's her Fate to complete the task that has been set for her. It was what she was born to do," said Mithros.

"Yes, but you know that Fate can be tempted. That Destiny can be tampered with. That the life of one person can change dramatically, with just one little mistake."

Mithros swallowed as he thought about the words his sister had said. "We must make sure that the lives of Keladry, Isadora, Domitian and Nealen are not tampered with on the day of the Ordeal! If any of their destines are changed, everything will be thrown into chaos."

The Great Mother nodded her head. "Also we must look out for the likely suspects that might do the tampering. You keep an eye on the Graveyard Hag and I'll keep an eye on Sakuyo. We've to make sure nothing can go wrong!"

But unknown to them, in the darkest corner of the room, someone sat there, plotting and planning.

The lives of four people were going to change drastically …

**********

… Kat was jolted out of her memories by two rough hands frantically shaking her. She looked up to the see the concerned faces of Isadora and Dom staring down at her.

"Isa-dora," stuttered Kat. "What happened? I feel so dizzy."

Isadora wore a frown on her face as she gently stroked Kat's hair. "Dom here, found you in the stables unconscious. A large, roan gelding was standing in the stall beside you whining miserably."

Dom chuckled softly. "I thought Peachblossom was going to break down the door. He seemed so desperate to reach you and check if you were alright. After I brought you here to the Infirmary, I had to go and find Daine to calm him down."

"Peachblossom. Daine," muttered Kat absentmindedly to herself.

Kat watched as Dom poked his head out the door and yelled for Duke Baird. Duke Baird came rushing in, holding in his hands a cup of vile liquid.

"Kat you're finally awake. We were getting pretty worried about you."

"How long was I unconscious for?" asked Kat curiously.

"Three hours," answered Isadora. "You had me really worried Katerina."

Kat looked at her hands folded in her lap, unable to bear looking into Isadora's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, that you head pains were getting worse?"

Kat sighed and glanced up at Isadora. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips pursed. "I didn't want to worry you," she answered meekly. "I'm sorry."

Isadora gave an audible sigh before fixing Kat with a deadly glare. "Next time you'd better tell me if you're feeling unwell, or else," Isadora cracked a grin before continuing her sentence, "heads will roll!"

Duke Barid handed Kat the concoction. "Isadora tells me that you've been getting these headaches quite often. Drink this, it'll help with any head pains you'll feel."

Kat grasped the plastic cup in her hands. She wrinkled her nose as she smelt the unappealing aroma.

"It'll help if you try to not smell it. Pretend you're drinking your favourite drink." Dom grinned at Kat as he offered her some advice.

Pinching her nose shut with one hand, Kat downed the drink, trying not to gag at the bitter taste.

"There, that wasn't so bad," said Duke Baird. "Now I want you to rest. Visiting time is over! Out!" He pointed to Dom who still stood beside Kat's bed. "Dom you can talk to Kat later. She needs to rest now."

Dom turned to Kat and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "Get better soon Kat." He then turned and walked out the Infirmary. Isadora and Duke Baird stared at Dom's retreating form. They exchange knowing glances before following Dom.

Isadora paused at the doorway and turned around. "Sweet dreams Kat."

**********

A man wearing a black cloak swept silently into the room, and crept over to the book placed in the middle of the room. He cast his eyes around the room, making sure that no one had followed him in.

He stared down at the book sitting on the stand. Written on the cover in gold were the words:

_**Destiny and Fate**_

Underneath the title, in small print was written:

_This book records the Destiny and Fate of all who live in the Mortal Realms._

Grinning maliciously to himself, he opened the book and turned to the front page.

_**Creation:**_

_Long ago, when Father Universe created the four realms, and when Mother Flame created light, stars and death, the Tapestry of Destiny and Fate, along with this Book were also created._

_Mother Flame wove a Tapestry that recorded the lives of all mortals. It recorded their past, present and future. Woven into the Tapestry were the Destiny and Fate of all those living in the Mortal Realms._

_The Tapestry of Destiny and Fate is important because it makes sure that the Mortal Realms functions properly. Mother Flame made the Tapestry to prevent events from going astray in the Mortal Realms. Mother Flame knew that Destiny could be tampered with and Fate tempted._

_Father Universe created this Book for easy access. If for unknown reasons the Mortal Realms are thrown into Chaos, the Great Gods will be able to see whose lives have been tampered with and fix the problem before catastrophe occurs._

_The Tapestry along with this B__ook was given to the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros the Sun-god. Only they have the power needed to keep the Tapestry and this Book safe. If the Tapestry and this Book were to fall into the wrong hands … the consequences would be disastrous._

The man turned to the next page, scanning it for information.

_**Destiny and Fate:**_

_Many think Destiny and Fate have the same meaning and are interchangeable, but they __are actually quite different. The difference, though subtle, is still important._

_The Destiny of one__, is influenced by the person's actions and words. __It is the Spiritual Will of the person; a deep inner need; something that drives us to do what can often seem impossible. It nurtures us with hope in our darkest moments; enables us to dream of better things, and resides in a place where we are destined to find our fulfilment._

_Destiny is the reason why one is in the Mortal Realms. Destiny is the Sacred Inner Star that guides us; our aspirations; our need to go somewhere, our need to do something._

_Fate calls us to attention. Fate knocks us back onto the path when we stray from our true purpose. Fate nudges one in the right direction._

_Many feel that Fate is unkind and whimsical in approach, but in fact it is both generous and extremely mindful of the needs of one's soul. Sometimes it hurts, but sadly it is often only through hardship that one discovers one's inner strength and capabilities to achieve great things. Fate is the natural flow of life, which has been set for one in the stars, and is influenced by the others in one's life._

_The responsibility for finding one's Destiny is __one's__ alone. It can never be given to one by others for it doesn't belong to them._

_Destiny is something one __chooses__ to go after …_

_Fate is something that __happens__ to one, and__seemingly _takes_ away one's choices, but in fact Fate actually leads one back towards the choice of Destiny one has made …_

The man scoffed at the words written painstakingly on the page. _What nonsense! Fate is fate, and destiny is destiny!_

The figure in the cloak turned the page.

_**Linked Lives:**_

_Everyone's lives are linked. Every person you meet is instantly linked to one's own life. You may not know the person, you may have never seen them, but you might have heard about them. In the Mortal Realms, almost all lives are tied together._

_The lives of everyone in the Mortal Realms are connected. The Spirit within oneself knows that all lives will intersect. That the path one takes will overlap with others. With strangers and family. With friends and enemies._

The man yawned and skipped through the book until he reached a list of names. It seemed to be a contents page. The names of those in the Mortal Realms were listed in alphabetical order. He glanced at the first few names.

_**Aad **__Male Alive Pg. 5_

_**Aadi **__Male Dead – Age 18 Pg .5_

_**Aage**__ Male Dead – Age 30 Pg. 5_

_**Aaricia**__ Female Alive Pg. 6_

_**Aaricia **__Female Dead – Age 9 Pg. 6_

_**Aaricia**__ Female Alive Pg. 6_

The man sighed. He quickly flipped to the names starting with _'I' _and scanned the list for Isadora's name. Finding it, he smiled maliciously and hurriedly copied down the Destiny and Fate listed for her name.

**********

The Great Mother sat in her seat. Her appearance was calm and collected, though inside she was churning with unease. She had a feeling that the day of Kel's Ordeal would be trouble.

Turning to her brother she bombarded him with her worries. "Brother, we might have to keep an eye on the," here the Goddess lowered her voice, "Tapestry of Destiny and Fate. And the Book too. It wouldn't do, for someone to find them."

Mithros laughed. "Relax sister. Nothing is going to go wrong. No one knows where the Tapestry is. And they wouldn't even dare to enter our private library to look for the Book and the scrolls. Everything will be fine."

The Great Mother sighed. Maybe her brother was right and she was just a bit paranoid. But still she couldn't shake off the feeling that everything was going terribly wrong.

**********

He crept silently into the Library, hoping that no one would notice him. Slinking across to the shelves, he scanned them trying to find the manuscript, on which the diagram of the Tapestry was drawn.

Cursing softly to himself, the man realised that the Great God Mithros would not keep the manuscript in such an obvious place. The man sighed and quickly ran to the door at the end of the room. The door led to Mithros' private Library. In there were a selection of books, that held an assortment of important information.

The man turned the knob, praying that the door was open. When the door swung open, he was instantly warily. Normally Mithros would place complex spells, protecting the room from invaders.

After waiting for a few minutes, the man in the cloak ducked into the room. He stood still, listening for any telltale footsteps. He crawled over to the bookshelf leaning against the far wall. Pulling out a thick volume titled, _Divine Objects in the Divine Realms_, he riffled through the pages hoping to find the manuscript hidden somewhere in between the pages.

Instead he found something else. A folded sheet of parchment drifted down to the ground. Slamming the book in his hand shut, the man pounced on the parchment, conjuring a ball of light. Unfolding it his eyebrows shot up as he read the words written.

_Tapestry of Destiny and Fate_

_-Changing Destinies and Fates_

_The Destiny and Fate of mortals can be changed if desired, although it is generally better not to meddle in mortal affairs. The spell for this is called the 'Changing Desfate'._

_To begin the spell place a finger on the strand of the mortal who's Destiny and Fate you wish to change. Mutter the incantation recorded at the top of the page and the strand should start to glow a bright red._

_Wait for the red to dim before speaking aloud in a clear voice. Keeping your finger on the strand, say aloud the new Destiny and Fate you have for the mortal. Say the incantation again to close the spell. The strand should fade back to its original colour._

_-'Fixating Spell'_

_After changing the Destiny and Fate of a mortal, always remember to ---_

Here the parchment was torn and the words could be read no more. The man shrugged, he was sure that he would have no need for the _'Fixating Spell'_.

He pocketed the parchment and returned to his search for the manuscripts.

**********

A figure in a dark cloak stood facing the Tapestry. He had finally found the manuscripts in Mithros' private Library. He glanced around cautiously before taking a step closer to the Tapestry. He was standing in front of the Tapestry of Destiny and Fate. Not many knew the difference between Destiny and Fate. The Destiny of one mortal meant that mortal's actions would influence the outcome. The Fate of one mortal meant that nothing the mortal did, could change the outcome.

The Tapestry of Destiny and Fate had the path each mortal would take woven into it. Each small strand that was woven into the Tapestry was the Destiny and Fate of one person.

The man hurried down to the right most corner of the Tapestry. He pulled from his cloth, scrolls that he had stolen from the private library of the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros. He quickly scanned the parchment, looking for the names of Keladry, Isadora, Domitian and Nealen. He glanced back at the Tapestry and looked for the individual strands. Hissing with delight, he located Isadora's strand of Destiny and Fate. Flipping through his pockets again, he fished out the parchment on which he had written down the Destiny and Fate that had been set for her.

_**Isadora**_

_Destiny:_

_To train the boy Kando as a Shang__. To train the girl Keladry of Mindelan as a Shang. (Destiny changed by Mithros. Approved by the Great Mother Goddess.)_

_To aid the girl Keladry of Mindelan in her quest. (Destiny added by the Great Mother Goddess. Approved by Mithros.)_

_Fate:_

_To marry the Shang Phoenix__. (Fate added by the Great Mother Goddess. Approved by Mithros.)_

_To die in the last battle between Keladry of Mindelan and__ King Maggur and his men._

The man pulled out small, silver scissors and started cutting away Isadora's strand. He unraveled the strand more and more until the strand became very thin.

The man grinned to himself. Placing a finger on the fragile strand he muttered an incantation. The strand glowed a bright red before dimming in colour.

He opened his mouth and spoke clearly. "Isadora it seems that your fate must be tempted. It shall no longer be your Fate to marry the Shang Phoenix and you shall not die in the last battle. Instead you will sacrifice yourself to save the girl Keladry, on the day of the Ordeal." The man laughed wickedly. "And it seems your Destiny must also be tampered with. You'll no longer aid the girl Keladry of Mindelan in her quest. In fact you'll be long dead by then."

Laughing, he muttered words to close the spell. He watched as the strand faded back to its normal colour.

**********

Isadora sighed as she sat at the desk writing a letter to the Shang Phoenix. She carefully lit a candle, as the light was fading fast.

She stared down at the letter she had begun to compose.

_Shang Phoenix_

_I'm writing to you like I said I would, but I've no idea what to write about. Our soon to be Shang, Kat, is doing extremely well. She even bet me in a swordfight this morning! Speaking of swordfights you owe me 10 galleons. Remember out bet about when Kat would finally beat me in a duel? Well it's been exactly one month since we made the bet, so I guess I win._

_Kat's Ordeal will be in 3 days. Well it'll be in 2 days when the 12__th__ hour has past. This morning I was sure that everything would be fine on the day of Kat's Ordeal, but now ---_

_I just can't shake off the feeling that something terrible is going to happen. I might just be paranoid, but I'm having premonitions._

Isadora picked up her quill and continued to write the letter.

_On a happier note, we me__t a rather charming young man today. His name was Sergeant Domitian of Third Company. I think he fancies our Kat, or it might just be sheer attraction._

_Do you still remember when we were young lovers? When we used to stare at the stars and frisk in the ocean. When we used to hold hands and dance at the festivals. We were young … and foolish._

_I remember us thinking that we would always be together. That we would always love each other. You used to tell me that it was fate that brought us together … but I think it was destiny that broke us apart._

A tear rolled down Isadora's cheek as she reread the words that she had written.

_It's late and I'm tired. I hope this letter finds you in good health.__ Goddess Bless!_

_Shang Unicorn_

**********

He pulled out the scroll and looked for Nealen's strand. After locating if he glanced at the parchment to see Nealen's Destiny and Fate.

_**Nealen of Queenscove**_

_Destiny:_

_To become a Knight._

_To learn to use his Gift to heal._

_To be a __companion on Keladry of Mindelan's quest. __(Destiny added by the Great Mother Goddess. Approved by Mithros.)_

_To defeat __Stenmun Fodeben in the last battle between Keladry of Mindelan and King Maggur and his men.__ (Destiny added by Mithros. Approved by the Great mother Goddess.)_

_Fate:_

_To marry Yukmi noh Daiomour_

_To have a daughter who will become a female Knight._

_To die of old age._

The man gripped his scissors and started cutting away at Nealen's strand. When he had finished he grinned manically to himself.

"Nealen of Queenscove, I'm tampering with your Destiny and tempting your Fate. You'll not defeat Stenmun Fodeben in the last battle. Your Fate will be dieing before marrying and fathering a child. Your death will be at the hands of Stenmun Fodeben, the man you were destined to kill. How ironic is that Nealen?"

The man watched with satisfaction as the strand dulled.

**********

"Alanna," whined Neal. "I don't think Kat is Kel. We don't have any real evidence. Besides the fact that they both look so similar."

Alanna sighed. "Then we'll find some. But I think that some of the information we gained from Isadora this morning might help. We'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

Neal nodded his head agreeing with Alanna. "It's just that it would be really cruel, if Kat isn't Kel."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Yea I do," replied Neal yawning. "Let's just cross our fingers that Kat and Kel turn out to be the same person."

**********

The man in the cloak peered around the corridor, making sure no one was coming. He looked at the parchment for Domitian's Destiny and Fate.

_**Domitian of Masbolle**_

_Destiny:_

_To first become Sergeant of Third Company._

_To then become Captain of Third Company._

_To become Commander after Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Maorie's Peak retires.__ (Destiny added by Mithros. Agreed to by the Great Mother Goddess.)_

_To follow Keladry of Mindelan on her quest and help her.__ (Destiny added by the Great Mother Goddess. Agreed to by Mithros.)_

_Fate:_

_To marry Keladry of Mindelan._

_To die of old age._

Repeating the process for tampering with mortal's Destinies and Fates, the man muttered the incantation with glee.

"Domitian if seems you've fulfilled your first Destiny, becoming Sergeant of First Company. But you'll not complete your other Destinies. You shall die at the hands of the one you are fated to marry. Yes, you shall die at the hands of Keladry of Mindelan. Your Fate has been sealed."

**********

"Dommy, there ye are," Wolset yelled upon seeing Dom enter the room. "We thought ye'd gone and found a lady friend."

The men of Third Company laughed and greeted their Sergeant.

"So Dommy," drawled Wolset. "Were ye off gettin' friendly with the lovely Kat?"

Third Company stopped their card game and leaned forward, anticipating the Sergeant's answer.

"Wolset! I wasn't off getting friendly with Kat. She's Isadora's student! Isadora would kill me if I did more than flirt with Kat."

"Aha! Ye do like her!" accused Wolset.

"What?!" shouted Dom alarmed. "I never said I liked her!"

"But you implied that you wanted to do more than flirt with Kat," stated Lerant.

"No I didn't. I was only stating a fact."

"He's in denial," muttered Wolset in mock sadness to the men.

"No I'm not!" shrieked Dom.

"Well do you find Kat pretty?"

"She's very pretty, but I only think of her as a sister. Besides I've only known her for not even a day!"

"And when has that ever stopped ye from pursuin' the ladies?" shot Wolset.

"Oh I give up," sighed Dom. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

The men of Third Company murmured their replies. When Wolset was sure that Dom was fast asleep, he leaned over and whispered to the other members of Third Company.

"Oy! 10 galleons that Dom and Kat will become lovers," said Wolset.

"Huh? Dom and Kat? Nah! You know Dom likes the curvy court ladies. 15 galleons on Uline of Hannalof!"

"No way! Betcha it'll be Oranie of Mindelan. 18 galleons."

"20 galleons it's Serena of Stone Mountain."

"What!" screeched one of the men. "Joren's sister. Dom has better taste. Besides she went missing a while ago. He'll be looking for someone like Melanie of Cavall. 25 galleons."

"Are ye kidding me? She's gone a missing too."

"Huh? I've heard the rumors she gone and eloped with a Scanran."

"What? That's completely untrue. What I've heard is her father's hidden her away, cos she's off and gotten herself pregnant. He's keeping it quiet, cos he don't want anyone te know about de bastard son she'd be havin'.

Wolset frowned. "Shut ya gobs. Enough talk bout dear Melanie. Besides, I'm changin' my bet."

"Oh, you've changed your mind." stated Lerant.

"No I haven't. 30 galleons on Dom and Kat."

"30 galleons. You must be deranged!"

"30 galleons. I too, bet on Dom and Kat," said Qasim.

"Deranged, I tell you! Deranged," muttered Lerant.

**********

_**Keladry of Mindelan**_

_Destiny:_

_To become a __Knight.__ To become a Shang. (Destiny changed by Mithros. Agreed to by the Great Mother Goddess.)_

_To embark on the quest set by the Chamber of Ordeals._

_To change the law stating that only nobles can become Knights._

_To help restore the rightful King to the Scanra throne. (Destiny added by the Great Mother Goddess. Agreed to by Mithros.)_

_Fate:_

_To fulfill the tasks the Gods and Goddess have set._

_To defeat Maggur in the last battle._

_To marry Domitian of Masbolle._

_To die of old age._

"Keladry, your new Destiny and Fate will be-" began the man.

He stopped when he heard voices coming down the hall. Cursing silently he ended the spell and hurried to the far corner of the corridor, hidden in the shadows.

A soft clatter was unheard by those in the corridor. In his hurry, the man had accidentally left behind his scissors, which had landed on the floor near the Tapestry.

**********

"Sister, I still don't know why we're doing this," sighed Mithros. "No one, I repeat no one, knows where the Tapestry is. And they would certainly not know the spell which allows us to change the Destiny and Fate of mortals."

"Please brother. It would make me feel much better if we placed the '_protecting spell'_ on the Tapestry," answered the Great Mother.

**********

Katerina sighed as she closed her eyes. Sleep did not come easily to her. She had been lying in the Infirmary for ages and she was still wide awake.

She laid there pondering about the memory from earlier in the day. _Braiden! Who is he? The memory from this morning. I still remember the feeling that ran through me. Maybe we liked each other?_

_And Peachblossom. My horse. The page year. He must have been my horse for the year I was a page. If I was a page that … that means I must have been training to become a Knight._

Kat sat up. She scrambled around for a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle. Looking around she found one on the table beside her. _Duke Barid must have forgotten to take his quill and parchment. Oh well, I'll just use them._

Moving closer to the window and using the moonlight, Kat started to jot down what she knew of her past.

_My__ real name is Keladry of Mindelan. I was a page for a year. I was training to become a Knight._

_I attended the convent. I was friends with two girls named Melanie and Serena. I taught them how to use the shukusens._

_When I was a page, Nealen of Queenscove was my best friend. _

_Everyone thinks I died in an accident at the convent four years ago. _

_Lord Wyldon stopped my page training and kicked me out._

_I was a probationary page. _

_I was enemies with a boy named Joren._

_I may have liked Braiden._

_I knew a girl named Leona._

_Peachblossom was my horse._

_I was friends with Neal, Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, Merric, Cleon and Prince Roald. _

_I had a dog named Jump. _

_And __sparrows named Crown, Freckle and Peg. _

_I passed the first page __Examinations with the 3__rd__ highest mark._

Kat crawled back into bed exhausted. She shut her eyes and tried not to think about the empty gaps in her memories.

**********

The Great Mother smiled as she finished casting the '_protecting spell'_.

"Are you happy now?" inquired her brother Mithros.

The Great Mother grinned and turned to reply. "Extremely."

**********

The man fumed. He was so close to fulfilling his plans when the Great Mother Goddess and her brother just had to come and place the '_protecting spell'_ on the Tapestry. He hadn't even been able to mess with Keladry of Mindelan's strand.

The man shrugged and walked off, his cloak swishing around him. The damage though not completed, was still done. In two days time, things were going to change drastically.

Unknown to those in the Divine Realms, the Tapestry was unraveling. Not only had four people's lives been changed, but now other lives were being changed and tampered with.

The man, who had been the one that tampered with the Tapestry, had not placed the '_fixating spell'_ on the Tapestry. The '_fixating spell'_ was a spell created for the sole purpose of stabilizing the changes made to the Tapestry, so that it would not muck up the rest of the Tapestry.

One mistake. One error. One slipup.

And now … things would never be the same …

**********

A scream pierced the air.

"Scream all you want, _King_," spat Maggur. "But no one will hear you. And when the sun rises, I'll be the new King."

In a flurry of movements, Maggur thrust the knife into the man's heart.

Maggur kicked the corpse of the old King aside and walked over to the throne. He picked up the crown and placed it on his head.

_Scanra__ get ready for your new ruler, King Maggur!_

**********

And the Tapestry continued to unravel …

**********

As the birds chirped in the early morning, Leona got dressed and hopped out of bed. She looked out the window and saw the sun beginning the new day. Brushing her hair into a ponytail, she made her bed and skipped downstairs.

Opening the door, she was greeted with the horrific sight of hordes of Scanra soldiers marching up and down the streets. Leona watched panic stricken neighbours, hurriedly push their children back inside.

Ignoring the marching soldiers, Leona ducked out the door and weaved her way across the streets. She headed straight for Brandy's Inn, where her friend and informer, Jasper worked.

Entering the Inn, she whipped her head around, searching for Jasper. Spying him huddled in a corner, intently reading a flyer, she made her way towards him.

Seeing the terrified look on his face, Leona quicken her pace, dreading the news she was about to hear.

"Jasper?"

Jasper looked up, worry written on his face. He stared wordlessly up at Leona, his eyes glazed and handed her the flyer.

Leona stifled a gasp as she glanced at the paper in her hand. She glared furiously at the flyer, willing the news written on it to not be the truth.

"Jasper? It's not true! Please tell me it isn't true!" begged Leona.

Jasper tilted his head upwards, his expression unreadable. "It's as we feared," he whispered hoarsely. "All those years of careful planning gone to waste. And Braiden. He died for nothing." Jasper shook his head sadly.

"NO!" shouted Leona, attracting the attention of those around her. "I refuse to believe it!"

Still clutching the flyer, she turned and bolted for the door, not sparing a glance behind her. Out the door she ran, over the hill and into the woods, near the cottage which she had once shared with Braiden and Keladry.

Leona fell to her knees, burying her head in her hands. The flyer fluttered uselessly to the ground. The three words written on it that had overturned the lives of many people. The three words written on it that were a consequence of the unraveling of the Tapestry.

**Maggur crowned King****!**

**********

It unraveled and unraveled …

**********

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked a young man named Phyllis.

"I'm Stenmun Fodeben," replied the hooded man holding his sword aimed at Phyllis chest. "You'd better do as I say, or else …"

Phyllis fearing for his life, nodded his head too afraid to talk.

"Good choice." Stenmun grinned maliciously. "We're going to Scanra. Now!"

**********

And still it continued to unravel …

**********

Tobeis Boon ran. He knew he needed to leave Scanra. He had to find someone, anyone, so he could tell them what he had witnessed.

_King Jonathon of Con__t__é. The King of Tortall. _

The thought came unbidden to Tobeis, but he knew he had to journey to Tortall.

So Tobeis ran.

**********

Unraveling and unraveling … will it ever stop?

**********

Kat hopped out of bed. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was still rising.

_Ah. Sunrise._

Smiling to herself she crept out of the Infirmary.

_Two more days left._

**********

It finally stopped as the threads got tangled in the object that had started the whole mess. It stopped as the threads were caught in the _small, silver scissors …_

**********

**A/N: Hoped you like it! And remember I'm expecting loads of reviews!! lol XP Finally this story is getting some action! :D I hope it wasn't too confusing with all the scene changes. Remember REVEIW! lol LL99**

**quickreader93: Thanks! :D**

**xDarklightx: Thanks! And I was considering Dragon as a Shang name for Kat/Kel.**

**GoldenDragonClouds: I love Kel/Dom too and yes it's going to be Kel/Dom. The naming ceremony idea was from something one of my cousins said. Daine will be appearing in the next chapter of the one after that. Well I started fencing only a few weeks ago. So I'm a beginning beginner.**

**Amdillae: Thanks! I can't tell you if your guess is right yet, cos it'll ruin the story, so I guess you'll have to wait. Her Ordeal will be in either the next chapter of the next next chapter.**

**studentofwords: Thanks! I only started fencing a couple of weeks ago.**

**too-much-of-a-book-lover: Well I updated within a week! Lol**

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley: *blushes* Thanks!**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Thank you for the reviews you've been giving me. But I can't tell you if her name is a Shang Griffen, so…. you'll just have to wait and see.**

**.: Thanks for the reviews! Shang Stormwing. That's an interesting idea and your reasons are justifiable. I think your thinking is very unique. I've certainly never thought of Shang Stormwing before.**

**Aniki the Crim: Thanks!!! You'll find out about Kat/Kel's name in probably 2 chapters. And I updated quite soon!!!**

**Wander of Souls and Light: lol XP *LL99 is offended when she reads WSL's comment about acting so much like a pig! Throws mud and tomatoes at WSL* XP *no food! NOOOOOO!* :D *Oh and I'm still sending you off to the hospitals. Grins like a manic and shoves WSL into the back of the ambulance. Waves as WSL is sent off to the hospital!!* Since I updated within a week, do I can food this time? *puppy eyes***

**appleeater123: Thanks!**

**Stargazer-Look4Me: lol! Thanks**

**Kari of Mindelan: *blushes madly* Thank you for the reviews!**

**fallfromreality: Thanks! The Ordeal will most likely be in the next next chapter. And yes I was planning for Kel/Kat to remember snippets of her past in the Chamber. I have already decided on Kel/Kat's name, but I can't tell you yet, so you'll just have to wait. *grins evily* But feel free to try and guess what her name might be. *grabs the cookie and bowl of ice cream and offers fallen a hug***

**xXthenectbookwormXx: lol. Can't tell you what her name is, you'll have to wait and see.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Letters Long Forgotten

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. Kel isn't mine, So please don't sue.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. This chapter isn't as long as the last one. Anyways, to those of you who are wondering when Kat/Kel's Ordeal is, it'll be in the next chapter. Once again thanks to all my reviewers! I probably wouldn't have continued this story without them. WOOH! I'm over 100 reviews!!! Odd. Aly. was my 100th reviewer!!!**

**********

_September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

_Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift_

**********

Chapter 8 Letters Long Forgotten

Isadora yawned and sat up. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky and the birds were chirping happily. Isadora groaned and clambered out of bed, hurrying to get dress and find Kat.

"I hope she's feeling better," mumbled Isadora. She hastily pulled on her shoes and ran to the Infirmary.

Arriving there slightly out of breath, Isadora spied the bed that Kat had occupied was empty. The sheets had been neatly folded and placed carefully upon the bed. Isadora sighed and glanced around the room.

"Neal!" she cried, spotting him standing near the window, clutching a piece of paper.

The startled squire quickly spun around, stuffing the paper into his pockets. "Isadora," he said with relief. "You scared me."

"Where's Kat? Tell me where she is!" demanded Isadora.

Neal sighed. "She wasn't in here when I came to see her a while ago. I asked father and he said that she probably snuck out. He's on his way down to the practice courts to see if she's there."

"She's done it again. Silly Kat, always sneaking out of infirmaries."

"You mean she's done this before?" asked Neal.

"Yes. She always does this. I just thought that she might have stayed in the infirmary just this once!"

Isadora ran a hand through her long black hair. "Well I'm off to the practice courts to deliver a lecture. Bye Neal."

Isadora ran out of the room. Neal listened as her footsteps faded away before sitting down on the nearest bed, a hand held against his heart. He fished the paper from his pocket and skimmed through the words written by Kat.

"Alanna and I were right!" Neal whispered triumphantly. "Kat** is** Kel. And we have evidence this time!"

**********

"What do you think you're doing?!" cried Isadora.

Kat losing her concentration stumbled and dropped her glaive. "Isadora!" she yelled. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!!! YOU SHOULD BE BACK IN THE INFIRMARY!!" screamed Isadora.

"I'm fine. I'm not even sick. I was only feeling a bit dizzy yesterday. The medicine Duke Barid gave me is really effective. Stop worrying Isadora, I'm alright," answered Kat.

Isadora took a deep breath before slipping on her Yamani mask. "I'm sorry Kat. I'm just really worried. Your Ordeal is tomorrow and you shouldn't be practicing. You should be resting. Meet me back at my room in ten minutes, we're going riding."

Kat opened her mouth to retort.

"No excuses Kat. We're going riding whether you like it or not."

**********

Isadora rumbled through her bag as she waited for Kat to arrive. She was looking for the Yamani cats that she had brought as a present for Kat. Instead Isadora found a stack of letters bound tightly together with a faded blue ribbon.

_That's funny, _thought Isadora. _I don't remember packing these._

Curious about the letters, Isadora sat down and pulled out the first piece of parchment.

_**451 H.E. Late Summer**_

_Isadora,_

_The summers here are long and hot and I lay awake at night thinking of you. I miss you dearly and I hope that all is well in the Yamani Islands._

_I haven't had a proper chance to thank you for the birthday gift. I really enjoyed the book and chocolates._

_The Shang Wolf and I are travelling the deserts of Tortall. We've already met some of the Bahzir Tribes. Tomorrow the Shang Wolf wants us to visit the Bloody Hawk Tribe. Apparently, the famous Lady Knight Alanna use to live among them and had become their shaman. They called her the Woman Who Rides Like A Man. _

_The Shang Wolf is doing a great job of keeping my mind off the upcoming Ordeal. She's been keeping me busy from dawn till dusk, improving my skills or dragging me off to meet the Tribes of the desert. I'll be glad to be back in the Yamani Islands. Sleeping in a bedroll isn't the most comfortable bed, but it is better than just sleeping on the sands. _

_The Shang Wolf has threatened me with a month of midnight duels if I don't finish this letter and get some rest. Her exact words are "Triaton! Stop writing love letters to Isadora or be prepared for some midnight duels!" Writing love letters?! Her words not mine … but I guess that is what we're doing._

_My bedroll beckons to me and ... the Shang Wolf still threatens me. Gods all bless!_

_Triaton _

Trembling slightly, Isadora placed the letter gently down. She was still shaking from the memories that now assaulted her. She sat quietly reflecting, before opening the next letter.

_**451H.E Early Autumn**_

_Sweet Isadora,_

_My heart longs for you and my arms ache for your touch. I'm glad I'll be back in the Islands soon and able to hold you in my arms. _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISADORA!!!_

_Ha! You probably thought I would forget! I have my present ready to give to you … and an extra special birthday kiss. _

_The Shang Wolf rolls her eyes when she sees me writing yet another love letter to you. She wishes you a happy birthday and tells you she hopes to see you soon … and in good health I hope. _

_We'll soon be leaving the deserts and heading back to the docks to catch a boat back to you. The Shang Wolf is sad at the prospect of leaving the Bahzir Tribes. She has grown rather fond of the Tribes, especially the Bloody Hawk Tribe._

_I found out a lot of background history about Lady Knight Alanna. In 438 H.E. she duelled against__ Akhnan Ibn Nazzir and became the first female shaman of the __Bloody Hawk Tribe. The Crown Prince Jonathon proposed to Lady Alanna and Myles of Olau adopted Alanna. A few days later the Crown Prince Jonathon and Alanna had a row. The Crown Prince left in a hurry and a few days later so did Alanna. Also, the Crown Prince Jonathon succeeded in becoming the Voice of the Tribes, with Lady Alanna's help. There I just gave you a history of Lady Knight Alanna's stay with the Bloody Hawk Tribe._

_I must conclude this letter as our dear Wolfie is yelling at me to pack our bags and head for the docks. I swear she has a temper worse than the famous Lady Alanna's ... and she isn't even a redhead. I'm glad you Izzy, have beautiful black hair and the calmest temper ever. _

_I can't wait till I can finally see you again. But until then, I'll meet you in my dreams._

_Yours truly,_

_Triaton_

Isadora laughed. She fondly recalled the day that Triaton had given her his present. She still remembered waiting eagerly for him by the beach. He had given her a beautiful chestnut horse that she named _Saekaeru_ meaning Early Spring. Isadora reached for the next few letters.

_**451 H.E. Late Winter**_

_Izzy,_

_I can't believe that the Shang Wolf and I are on the move __again__! We're on our way to Carthak and should be arriving there in a few hours._

_I'm glad that I've finally passed the Ordeal and I can now call myself the Shang Phoenix. It was great to see you waiting for me after my Ordeal. I would've liked to spend more time with you Izzy. I really enjoyed out long talks and walks on the beach. _

_Hopefully the Shang Wolf and I will be back in time for your Ordeal. Even if I have to swim across the Emerald Ocean, I promise you I'll be there. _

_Tell your Shang Bear I said hello and best of luck!_

_Missing you already,_

_Triaton_

**- - - - - **

_**452 H.E. Early Spring**_

_Izzy,_

_We're on a boat sailing back to the Yamani Islands. The Shang Wolf says that we'll be arriving in a few days._

_Carthak is a lovely place, except for the fact that it allows slavery. Have you heard the news that Emperor Ozorne is no longer the Emperor of Carthak? Well his nephew Kaddar is Emperor now, and he is a better ruler. _

_Carthak is known for its University and it sure is big and grand. It I wasn't a Shang … I think I might have wanted to become a scholar at Carthak's University. _

_The Shang Wolf is challenging me to a duel. I swear she must be crazy … or just really bored. Or maybe she likes to see me suffer … she knows that I don't like boats. _

_Going to be sick!_

_Triaton_

**- - - - - **

_**452 H.E. Late Summer**_

_Sweet Izzy,_

_Shang Unicorn! Congrats again for passing the Ordeal! _

_Thank you, for the birthday gift! Guess what the Shang Wolf gave me! __A pair of socks!__ I swear that woman gets crazier and crazier every day. She said "A pair of socks for you Triaton to keep you warm in the winter". _

_Later on I found out that was her idea of a joke. Her real present was a book on the history of Carthak and a sword made by the Copper Isles._

_Once again, my sadly deranged ex-Shang has dragged me to the Copper Isles. I think I might as well become a traveller. She'll probably drag me off to Scanra next!_

_In your last letter you said that the Mindelan family have left the Yamani Islands. I hope you told them I said goodbye. When I return to the Islands, it's going to be really strange not seeing little Kel running around waving her glaive._

_The Mindelan family have been in the Islands for a long time. I remember them coming in 446 H.E. Wow! They've been there for six years. I'm really going to miss playing chess with Kel._

_Shang Wolfie and I should be back in the Islands soon. Missing you and your kisses!_

_Love Triaton_

**- - - - - **

_**452 H.E. Late Winter**_

_Isadora,_

_I'm sorry to be the bearer of sad news. It's just … I can't … Shang Wolf … A couple of weeks ago … the Shang Wolf … she … passed away. We were journeying back to the Yamani Islands and our boat … it was shipwrecked. There was a maelstrom. It was terrible, Izzy … I can still hear the cries and screams of the passengers on the boat. The Shang Wolf and most of the passengers on the boat were sucked into the maelstrom. I'm lucky to be alive._

_I have no idea where I am. One of the other survivors thinks we're in Tortall. I don't know when I'll be coming back to the Islands. I'm yet to have a quiet moment to mourn the loss of the Shang Wolf._

_Triaton_

Isadora wiped away a few stray tears that had rolled down her cheeks. It had been a very sad week for the people of the Yamani Islands when they heard that their beloved Shang Wolf had passed into the Peaceful Realms.

The next letter Isadora pulled out was sealed. She turned the letter around in her hands, curious as to why she had never opened it before.

_It must have contained bad news, _Isadora thought. _But I still want to know what's in it!_

Isadora had a silent argument within her head. _You know the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat', _argued one side of her mind.

_What about the saying 'Satisfaction brought it back?' _retorted the other half of her mind.

Isadora finally ended the debate and decided to open the letter. She picked it up and broke the seal. 

_**453 H.E. Early Summer**_

_Izzy,_

_I'm so sorry, you have to believe me. Please believe me, I'm sorry. I love you and I always will love you. I never meant to hurt you. Trust me, the very last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. _

_I don't know what happened there. I'm sorry and I love you._

_Triaton_

Tears fell swiftly from her eyes. Isadora tried to regain her Yamani mask, to hide the pain. Now she remembered why she had never opened the letter in the first place. She hadn't wanted to read any of Triaton's pathetic excuses. Against her better judgement, Isadora picked up the next few sealed letters and opened them.

_**453 H.E. Late Summer**_

_Izzy._

_I know you'll probably throw this into the fire as soon as you discover it is from me. Put please read it first!_

_I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please believe me! I didn't mean for this to happen._

_I __**love**__ you Izzy! Always did, always will! Please let me talk to you. To explain things._

Triaton

**- - - - - **

_**453 H.E Early Autumn**_

_Isadora,_

_Are you okay? I know it's only been a day, but you always write back quickly. I'm worried about you. Please write back. We need to talk about what happened. But until then, just know that I love you and I miss you terribly. _

_Triaton_

The letters just kept on bringing back memories that she had wanted to forget. She grabbed the last sealed letter, steeled herself for the onslaught of pain and ripped it open.

_**453 H.E. Early Autumn**_

_Isadora,_

_I know you do not want to speak to me, but please read this letter before throwing it into the fire. I know I did a terrible thing, leaving you at the altar. I'm so sorry; I really am because Isadora, I love you so much. _

_You're probably wondering how I could love you so much but not-_

"Isadora?"

**********

**A/N: A mini cliffhanger! *ducks as a vase comes sailing towards LL99* Please review or else ... ... ... ... I'll make you all suffer and not update for a month or two!!! *laughs evily MWAHAHA* Review! LL99**

**studentofwords: lol. Well I rather you bow at my feet! XP**

**inktounge: Thanks!**

**Aniki the Crim: Thanks! *runs away to hide the mystery man who cuts the strings! LL99 fears that Aniki the Crim will murder the mystery man!* XP**

**Fire Daughter: Thanks. :)**

**Odd. Aly. : Thanks! Keep reviewing ... **

**Wander of Souls and Light: *grabs the ice cream card and runs to the nearest ice cream store!* lol. *after eating, runs back to WSL and threatens to send WSL to jail if WSL doesn't review!* MWHAHAHA! XP **

**fallfromreality: Thanks and no you can't have a hint on who the bad guy is ... you'll just have to wait! Oh and the Great Mother and Mithros never noticed the scissors because 1. they didn't think anyone would find the tapestry 2. the Great Mother was too busy performing the spell and 3. Mithros was too annoyed at his sister to actually look properly around the tapestry. Can't tell you if Kat/Kel's a Griffin. You'll need to wait another two more chapters to find out what name she'll have. The next chapter is the Ordeal and the one after that is the Naming Ceromony. *does fallfromreality's happy dance. Yay! I have a fan!* XP**

**Frogsaregreen: Thank you!**

**xXthenextbookwormXx: *runs to hide the person who screwed up the Tapestry. Calls securtiy to protect the person who screwed up the Tapestry incase insane people like xXthenextbookwormXx decide to murder him* lol XP. *Grabs a sword and points it at xXthenextbookwormXx's neck.* No you cannot kill the person who screwed up the Tapestry. He's inportant! Well you can't kill him ... ... ... yet! Maybe when the story's over I'll allow you to run a sword through him. But you might have to wait a LONG ('ling' lol.) time for this story to finish! *recieves hug and runs out the door to hug the old man walking past. lol. Need to spread the love* Xp**

**jayley: Alanna has already used this information and she suspects that Kat truly is Kel, but she doesn't tell Neal this because she has no real evidence and doesn't want to get his hopes up incase it turns out that she is wrong. And no I didn't tell you everything that is going to happen because the strange man from Chapter 9 who stuffed up the Tapestry forgot the fixating spell and that will change everything!!! Also because ... ok I'll just stop talking/typing before I tell you everything that is going to happen in the next few chapters! **

**HRInuyashaFan16: Thanks! :)**

**Dreamwings: Thanks! I fixed up the Scanra/Scanran thing. **

**Kari of Mindelan: Thanks! I also feel sorry for the people who fates are being changed. Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chamber of Ordeal

**Disclaimer: Still not Tammy. *sighs***

_Last Chapter: "Isadora?"_

Isadora looked up and was startled to see ... Maggur standing in the doorway. She gasped but before she could do anything Maggur had a dagger held against her neck.

"I'm going to kill you Shang Unicorn and then I'll kill your student too. Say goodbye."

Maggur laughed and drew the blade across Isadora's neck. Isadora slumped to the floor dead.

"What did you do?!" screamed a voice form the doorway. Kat stood there looking wide eyed at Maggur.

"Sorry Kat, but you're going to die too." Maggur threw the dagger at Kat and hit her in the chest.

Kat screamed and fell to the floor in agnoy. Maggur walked casually over to Kat, pulled out a sword and held it at her throat.

"I'll put you out of your misery sweetheart," he whispered. With one swift motion, he drew the blade across her neck.

"Finally! My mission is completed!"

And so the story concludes.

THE END! (just joking)

**A/N: *hides behind the couch as readers charge at LL99 with swords*XP Okay, okay, fine I'll give you the real chapter. But it would have been funny if I could have seen the reactions on people's faces when they read the text above! XP Anyways, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for. The chapter when Kat faces the *drum roll* CHAMBER OF ORDEAL! Once again a big thank you to my reviewers. You guys rock! LL99 xx**

* * *

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. _

_Ambrose Redmoon_

Isadora looked up and was startled to see Dom standing in the doorway. She hurriedly shoved the letters under the pillow and strode to the doorway.

"Dom! I was expecting Kat."

Dom chuckled. "I know. Apparently you caused a rather large scene down at the practice courts a while ago," he answered wryly.

Isadora laughed. "Would you like to come riding with us? Kat seems to enjoy your company."

"I would be honoured," Dom replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Isadora nodded and moved to grab her coat. "Dom?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever your intentions are towards Kat just remember," Isadora spun around and glared at Dom, "If you hurt her, you'll wish you were never born. Understand?"

Dom gulped. "Yes ma'am!"

Isadora smiled. "Good. Can you please find Kat for me? She sure is taking a long time."

Dom nodded and turned to walk down the corridor.

BAM!

"Oww!" muttered Dom. He lifted his head and discovered that Kat was lying on top of him.

Kat lifted her head and locked eyes with Dom. She blushed when she realised the awkward position they were in. "Sorry," she managed to squeak, before she scrambled off Dom.

She offered her hand to him and Dom had a sense of déjà vu. Smiling slightly he took her hand.

"Finally," said Isadora.

Kat whipped her head around and looked into Isadora's eyes.

"You've taken your time getting here," stated Isadora.

Kat ducked her head and blushed. "Once you left, I sat down to catch my breath and I guess I must have fallen asleep."

"So you are tired," said Isadora.

"No I'm not," replied Kat hastily.

Isadora simply sighed and beckoned for Kat and Dom to enter the room. She ran and got the cup of tea she had made a while before. Gesturing for Kat to sit down she offered the tea to her.

Kat gratefully gulped down the tea. "Thanks Izzy."

Isadora just smiled and looked at Kat. A moment later, Kat's head hit the table.

"You drugged her," accused Dom.

Isadora simply smiled and lifted Kat. She placed her gently down on the bed and returned to the table.

"Yes I slipped something into the tea. She'll be asleep for the majority of the day. She needs her rest. We'll be leaving late tonight to reach the forest where the Chamber is. At exactly midnight, the Chamber will allow her to enter."

"Oh," said Dom.

"I'm sorry," said Isadora. "I know I asked you to come riding with us … but I meant tonight when we ride to the Chamber of Ordeals. Will you accompany us?"

"Yes," answered Dom with a smile.

"You should go and get some rest. Meet us at the stables when the sun sets."

* * *

"I still can't believe you drugged me!" cried Kat. "Meanie," she muttered under her breath.

Isadora laughed when she overheard Kat's last comment. "Here they come!"

Kat and Isadora waited on the horses, Darkshadow and Midnight, for Dom and Raoul to arrive. Kat had wanted to ride Peachblossom, but Stephen had said that Daine the Wildmage was busy talking to him.

"Finally," said Isadora.

"Impatient aren't we," retorted Raoul.

Isadora simply rolled her eyes and urged her horse onwards.

"So … to the south of Corus?" asked Dom.

"Yes," replied Isadora. "There's a forest there. The Chamber of Ordeals is located within the forest. Only the Shangs know where it is, so you must promise not to tell others. Okay?"

Dom and Raoul nodded.

Kat stayed silent. Dom, Raoul and Isadora kept up a steady stream of conversation on the way towards the Chamber, leaving Kat to her own thoughts.

* * *

"If you survive the Chamber of Ordeal, you will be a Shang. You will be sworn to protect those weaker than you, to obey your overlord, to live in a way that honors your kingdom and your gods. To be a Shang is an important thing. It means that you may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue, and you cannot deny them. You are bound to uphold the law. You may not look away from wrongdoing. You may not help anyone to break the law of the land, and you must prevent the breaking of the law at all times, in all cases. You are bound to your honor and your word. Act in such a way that when you face the Dark God you need not be ashamed. A Shang is gentle. A Shang's first duty is to understand."

"Are you still willing do face the Chamber of Ordeal?"

"Yes I am."

"In the Chamber you are to remain silent. If you survive the Chamber, you are to take a vow of silence until your Naming Ceremony. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Then enter."

Kat ran forward to hug her Shang teacher. "Thank you for everything! I promise I'll make you proud."

"Goddess bless Kat. And good luck."

* * *

Kat walked through the small gap between the trees. Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised to see the branches sealing the entrance. She watched as the gap became smaller and smaller, until it eventually disappeared completely.

Kat walked slowly towards the middle of the grassy meadow, waiting patiently for the challenges that the Chamber would throw at her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the challenges she would face. When she opened her eyes, Kat found that she was dangling hundreds of miles above the ocean, clutching desperately at the lone tree, situated at the edge of the cliff. A gush of wind baffled the tree. Kat could see that the branch she was holding would break soon.

_Of course the Chamber would prey on my weakness. I'm terrified of heights._

She bit her lip as she watched the branch snap in half. And she was … falling. Kat slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She watched the cliff fade into the distance, closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the impact. But … it never came.

Kat opened her eyes and shakily stood up. Looking around she saw she was in a village. The village was awfully quiet and there seemed to be no one around. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past Kat and buried itself in the earth.

Kat quickly fell to the ground and lay flat on her stomach. A dozen arrows whooshed above her. After a few seconds the rain of arrows stopped. Kat pulled herself into a crouch and warily eyed her surroundings.

At the very edge of her vision she saw a glint of metal and dodged the sword that came sailing her way. The sword landed with a clank on the ground beside her. Kat crouched down and grabbed the sword, her eyes still scanning the village.

"The Shang Unicorn has taught you well," said a booming voice.

Kat spun around and instantly moved herself into a defensive stance. _Show yourself! _cried Kat mentally.

A figure moved from the shadows and calmly approached Kat. The person was a woman wearing an eye-catching red dress. At her waist hung a sword and dagger. The woman's long black hair was unbound and drifted down her back.

_Who are you?_

"I'm the Chamber and the Chamber is me," the woman answered. "Your Shang teacher has taught you well. Your reflexes are sharp and you are very alert."

"I've three tests for you to pass. These tests will test your skill and technique, intelligence and courage. Pass all three and you'll be worthy of being a Shang. Fail and leave as a disgrace to the warrior world."

"The first test … begins!"

Kat watched as the woman clapped her hands and the village surroundings blurred and changed. She found herself instead standing near a lake with the sword held tight in her hands.

The woman smiled and walked towards Kat. "Your first test will be … to fight me!" The woman unsheathed her sword and charged at Kat.

Kat's eyes widen and she quickly pulled her sword up to clash with the woman's.

Looking at the woman, Kat saw her face change until it resembled Neal's face.

"Come on Kel! Try and beat me!" cried Neal.

Kat swung her sword up to meet Neal's. She advanced on Neal, blocking each attack successfully.

She watched as Neal morphed into her enemy from her page year. Joren.

"Oh look who it is. The Lump. You'll probably fail your first test … just like you failed at page training," taunted Joren.

Kat's jaw tightened and she thrashed wildly at Joren. She almost cried out, when Joren's sword stuck her arm. Kat slipped on her mask and tried to push away the pain. Slowly she cleared her mind of all distracting thoughts.

_Calm. Calm. I'm stone. I'm stone._

After what seemed like days, the woman stopped fighting and sheathed her sword. Kat struggled to calm her breathing as she loosened her grip on the hilt of the sword. Checking herself for injuries she found she had several bruises, cuts on her leg and an arm wound.

"You've passed the first test Keladry of Mindelan. The second test starts … now!"

Kat found herself at the bottom of a steep hill. Knights and squires bustled around her. Archers were hurriedly lining up. Kat glanced up and saw another army waiting at the top of the hill.

"Lady Shang!"

Kat swirled around and saw two men hurrying towards her. One of the men had a moustache the other had a beard. The man with the beard started explaining what was happening when he reached her.

"Lady Shang this is the situation. Scanra's army has around 18,000 men. Our spies tell us that they have 2000 armoured knights."

As the man continued speaking it started to rain. Instantly a young squire ran towards Kat. After catching his breath he panted, "Scanra's army have taken the strings off their longbows to keep them dry, Lady Shang. Our archers used crossbows and those are already soaked from the bout of heavy rain before. And you know that soaked string renders the crossbows pretty much useless."

The man with the moustache coughed to catch Kat's attention. "Lady Shang, we need you to tell us what to do. Should we attack or defend?"

Kat glanced around and realised that the rain had stop. She turned around to look up the hill and found that the sun was shinning in her eyes. Squinting she tried to make out the enemy forces. All she could see where that the Scanra archers were in the front.

_Damn sun. We can't see clearly._

Kat narrowed her eyes trying to see more. She spotted the Scanra knights waiting on foot behind the horses. Opening her mouth to ask the men what their thoughts were, Kat remembered that she was not allowed to speak in the Chamber.

Gesturing to the squire to bring her a piece of parchment and a quill, she quickly considered the two options they had, to fight or to defend.

The squire returned and passed the parchment and quill to Kat. Kat wrote on the parchment the question _What do you think we should do? _She passed the parchment to the two men.

The man with the moustache stepped forward and said, **"Lady Shang, I think we should wait until tomorrow. Our soldiers are tired and our crossbows are useless. We do have a few longbows, but they may fail to destroy the Scanra archers. The Scanra archers will probably shoot down our knights before we even reach the lines of Scanra knights. For the time being, we should defend."**

The man with the beard shook his head and offered his opinion. **"Lady Shang, I disagree. We should attack in two stages. First send the crossbow men forward and shoot holes in the rows of Scanra archers. Then we send the knights on horseback through the gaps and cut down the Scanra knights that are on foot. The Scanra knights will not be able to reach their horses in time and we'll have the advantage of a surprise attack. We have around 38,000 men, including 4000 knights. Our force is so huge it will defeat the Scanra army no matter what!"**

"Lady Shang, we need an answer immediately," added the squire.

Kat closed her eyes and pondered the advice the two men had given her. One had advised her to defend, while the other had urged her to attack.

_If we attack our archers are pretty much useless. Our crossbows won't be able to operate probably with soaked strings. The few longbows that we possess will most likely not be enough to kill the Scanra archers. On the off chance that our knights reach the Scanra knights, we would be able to defeat the Scanra army, since we have more knights than they do. Our disadvantages are the sun shinning in our eyes and having to attack uphill. I think we should defend. Our soldiers are looking pretty tired too._

Kat having made her decision, grabbed the parchment and wrote, _We will defend and attack tomorrow!_

Instantly, the scene around Kat froze and the woman in the red dress appeared.

"Well done! You have answered correctly. Let me show you what would have happened if you had chosen to attack."

The woman clicked her fingers and the scene restarted. Kat saw herself giving the orders to attack and … disaster began.

She watched as her men used the longbows to fire at the Scanra army. They were met by … deadly showers of arrows from the Scanra longbows. The archers stumble back … and are trampled by their own knights moving forward. Kat winced as she watched the horses crushing the archers. The Scanra's powerful longbows punched holes in her knights' armour. Horses and knights fall … more horses and knights stumble over them. When a few knights made it past the archers, they are surrounded and pulled down by the Scanra knights on foot.

The scene ended and the woman announced the start of the third and final test.

"And finally your last test."

Kat almost cried out when she found herself transported to the cliff again. She walked slowly towards the edge and peered cautiously down at the ocean. Angry waves crashed against the cliff with an unbelievable amount of vengeance.

_The first test tested my skill and technique. The second test was the intelligence test. So the last should be testing my courage …_

"Help! Someone please help!"

Kat looked back down at the ocean and gasped when she saw the boy half-drowning in the ocean.

"Help! Please help!"

The boy's pleas reached Kat's ears as she hesitantly took another step forwards.

_What do I do? If I don't do anything he'll die! He doesn't know how to swim … but I do!_

Kat took another step forward. The tips of her toes were hanging over the edge of the cliff. Taking another deep breath she glanced down.

The young boy was completely submerged in water. Kat watched as his head bobbed under the ocean.

_I have to jump _she realised. _I have to make the choice to jump and save the boy. I have to face my fear of heights._

Kat froze as her mind reached that realization, but when she peered down at the ocean and saw the helpless child she quickly made up her mind.

Taking a big breath she closed her eyes and determinedly raised her hands above her head. With her legs she pushed off with as much force as possible and dived into the ocean.

Kat expected to feel the icy coldness of the water around her. Instead when she opened her eyes she saw the woman standing in front of her.

"Well done Keladry of Mindelan. You have passed my tests. But before you can leave the Chamber of Ordeals, there are still a few things you need to see."

Kat was plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

As Kat's eyes adjusted to the scant light in the clearing, she could dimly make out the shape of a smooth calm pond. She stepped forward, walking towards the pond.

"Sit down," a soft voice commanded when Kat reached the pond. Kat hurriedly obeyed. Glancing at the still surface of the pond she could see her reflection in the water. Straight brown hair falling past her shoulders, dreamy hazel eyes and full red lips. A tanned face with a sprinkle of freckles stared back at her. The image in the water had a delicate nose, that had still remained unbroken and a stubborn chin set determinedly.

"Let me show you something," the voice said. The water rippled but the image of Kat still remained unchanged. "Look closer," whispered the voice. "See what I see."

Kat leaned closer and looked at her reflection. She saw how her dreamy hazel eyes were distant and remote. She saw how they held no emotion in them, no feeling. The Chamber showed Kat her mouth, how it never really smiled. Lastly, it showed her the emotions that she always kept hidden. She saw fear, confusion and determination.

"Why is it you always keep your emotions hidden? Yamani's keep there emotions hidden behind a mask, you do too, but you also keep yourself hidden. You use your mask to distance yourself from everyone else. You remove yourself from the comfort of friends and people who care about you. You isolate yourself so you leave no vulnerable spots."

"You keep your emotions away, because you're afraid. Afraid of what you'll find out about your past. There is no need to worry. You never truly had memory loss. It wasn't really a severe case of amnesia; your memories were always with you. Just hidden deep within you. Let me show you some memories that you have locked away."

Kat stared into the calm pool, as ripples began to form, and rose petals floated among the small waves.

"_Mama! I'm back!"_

_Kel jumped off the horse and flew to Ilane. Ilane spread her arms wide open as Kel fiercely hugged her. Kel felt tears beginning to gather in her hazel eyes. _

_Ilane soothingly rubbed Kel's back, muttering softly to her. "It's alright darling. Let your tears out."_

_Kel cried and cried. "Mama, they wouldn't let me stay. Why? Is it because I'm a girl? They let Lady Alanna become a Knight. All I want to do is earn my shield and serve my country. Is that really such a bad thing?"_

Kat watched as another scene unfolded.

_Kel lay on her bed feeling miserable. Her belongings had already been packed. Tomorrow she would be leaving. Leaving for the convent. _

_The past week had been the worst days of Kel's life. There was nothing to do except wallow in her misery. She still practiced the glaive and the sword … but she didn't have a purpose anymore. There was nothing to work towards. So … why bother?_

_Anders and Inness had been great company. They had tried to distract her from the thoughts that had been foremost in her mind. They had tried to distract her from her failure in page training. _

_Conal on the other hand, constantly added salt to her wounds. He reminded her of her failure every time he happened to talk to her. _

_Kel missed her page friends. Especially Neal. She wondered briefly if they had noticed her absence. Maybe they had forgotten her._

_Kel shook her head, clearing away the depressing thoughts. This time her mind wandered towards Peachblossom her horse. She had made him a promise to be back and she wasn't planning on breaking it. She wondered if she would be able to see him when she was presented to the court._

_A soft knock on the door jolted Kel from her musings. "Come in," she announced bleakly. _

_The door was pushed open and Ilane entered the room. Kel quickly sat up, cleared her face of emotion and instantly slipped on her mask._

"_Oh Kel," sighed Ilane. She moved towards the bed, placing the wooden box on the covers. Lifting the lid, she pulled out three fans. Handing them base first to Kel, Ilane explained why she was giving them to her._

"_The Daughters at the convent aren't going to allow you to bring any weapons. They consider glaives, swords, bows and anything sharp barbaric and unladylike. But they'll allow you to bring these fans, because they won't know these are deadly. I want you to be able to protect yourself if anything dangerous happens there."_

_Kel let a smile slip through her mask._

The scene blurred and when it cleared Kat was ready to watch another memory.

"_Kel! Kel! Wake up!"_

_Kel slowly opened her eyes and saw the frantic faces of Serena and Melanie._

"_What happened? Where are we?"_

"_We're still at the convent, in the West Wing to be precise, but we need to get out of here!" Melanie hurriedly replied to Kel's questions._

_Serena and Melanie hauled Kel to her feet and half dragged, half supported her to the tapestry which hid the secret pathway. Serena lifted the tapestry and turned the knob on the hidden door. The three girls crept through the doorway and firmly closed the door. _

_It was pitch black in the secret corridor. Melanie pulled a candle from her dress and lit it with her Gift. Melanie and Serena each placed an arm around Kel's waist, helping her to limp along the corridor._

_Serena poked her head through the bushes which hid the entrance to the secret passage. After making sure the coast was clear, she beckoned for Melanie and Kel to come out. _

"_I think we're safe now," panted Melanie._

"_What is going on? How long was I unconscious for?" questioned Kel._

"_After Daughter Beatrice 'accidentally' pushed you down the stairs, you were unconscious for about three hours. And in those three hours, we were attacked."_

"_We were attacked!" exclaimed Kel. "Who attacked us? And how?"_

"_Bandits," answered Serena sadly. "There were only twenty of them, but they did injury and kill a few of us convent girls."_

"_Who?" demanded Kel._

"_Shaela and Talina were the first that were killed," answered Melanie with tear filled eyes._

"_But-but," stammered Kel, "They were the kindest and most caring people I've ever met!"_

"_They were the first to be killed because … they protected a few of the younger girls. It was instant death. An arrow through the heart for both sisters."_

"_I never … got to say … goodbye …" Kel replied miserably, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_They haven't been buried yet. We'll take you to them."_

_Serena pulled softly on Kel's arm, leading her around to the entrance doors. Melanie quickly extinguished the candle, plunging them into complete darkness. _

"_How have the Daughters reacted to the attack?"_

"_They haven't done anything yet!" whispered Serena furry apparent in her voice. "They don't want to alert the King because the blame would instantly be placed on them once everybody learns about the attack. Remember how last month we overheard the conversation the Daughters were having in the meeting room?"_

_Kel's eyes widen in realisation. "Oh! But they can't just pretend that nothing happened! What if there's another attack?"_

_Melanie growled softly. "I don't think the Daughters are planning on doing anything soon. Right now they're trying to shush us all up. Any letters we send to out parents probably won't even reach them. I'll bet you my shukusens that the Daughters will be intercepting our letters to ensure that no one will ever know about the attack that happened this afternoon."_

The scene in the water changed and was quickly replaced by another memory.

"_Are you okay?"_

_Kel groaned as she wearily opened her eyes. Her head was hurting and her leg was throbbing in pain. Kel tried to move herself into an upright position, but she only managed increasing the pain._

"_Sweetie, don't move. You've a rather nasty stomach wound. Moving about will only increase the pain you must be feeling."_

_Kel moved her head slightly to the left and saw wide emerald eyes staring at her. Kel scanned the face of the woman who was standing over her, trying to see if the woman meant her any harm._

_The woman chuckled slightly seeing the distrust and wariness in Kel's eyes. "There is no need to be scared child. I won't hurt you."_

_The woman knelt beside the bed and placed the cup of water to Kel's lips. "Drink!" she ordered._

_Kel gratefully obeyed, feeling the cool water trickling down her throat. When the cup was empty Kel gave a feeble smile. "Thanks," she croaked, her voice cracking from lack of use. "Where am I? How long have I been unconscious for?"_

"_You are at the edge of the border between Tortall and Scanra. And you've been unconscious for the four days since we found you. What happened? Who did you get the wounds from?"_

_Kel closed her eyes feeling the tears starting to gather. She wondered what had happened to Serena and Melanie. She sent a quick prayer to the Great Mother, hoping that they were safe. Hoping that she had managed to save them._

"_I rather not talk about what happened," answered Kel. Upon seeing the sad expression on the woman's face Kel sighed and said, "At least … not yet."_

_The woman nodded in understanding as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Try and get some rest."_

"_Wait," cried Kel. _

_The woman turned around expectantly. Kel blushed slightly. "It's just … I haven't thanked you yet. Thank you … for everything."_

_The woman nodded her head in appreciation. Holding the cup in her hand she was halfway through the door when she heard Kel cry out again._

"_Yes?"_

"_Sorry," answered Kel. "But … what is your name?"_

"_Clara," stated the woman with a smile._

Kat's head was spinning with images, thoughts, emotions and memories. She watched as the picture dissolved and a new one replaced it. She mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of emotions that the new memory would bring.

_They were running through a forest._

_Looking down, Kel saw Leona clutching her hand, urging her to run faster._

"_Faster Kel!" panted Leona. "We're almost there!"_

_An arrow whizzed above them and hit the ground in front of them. Leona's eyes widen when she recognised the feathers. A raven's. _

_Gasping, they whirled around to come face to face with Phyllis. _

"_Phyllis," cried Leona rushing forward to embrace him. Kel let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Leona, Kel," greeted Phyllis. "Who were you running from?"_

"_Maggur's men. We were eavesdropping on one of their secret meetings."_

"_Oh," answered Phyllis. "Be careful next time. All of our hard work would be going to waste if we were discovered. And give this to Braiden." Phyllis pulled out a scroll and handed it to Leona. "Take good care of it, I shudder to think of the consequences if it fell into the wrong hands."_

_Leona nodded. "I'll make sure it gets to Braiden."_

"_Oh and the next meeting will be:_

When the water turns golden,

And the skies are blazing.

Meet us at the gates of Eden,

Where the horses are a-grazing.

_The Ravens will be meeting you there tomorrow. Phyllis walked over pulled out the arrow and handed Kel a feather. A raven feather._

The water rippled and Kat waited patiently for the image to change. Her head was spinning with all the new information she was taking in.

"_What are we doing here?" hissed Leona._

_Braiden turned around and calmly smiled at Leona. "We're here to find the ancient prophecy. There is nothing else we can do. Phyllis and the Ravens think that if we find the ancient prophecy, it'll hold the answers to some of our questions."_

"_And will it?" questioned Kel._

"_Maybe," answered Braiden. His tone of voice signalled that the conversation was over._

_Leona and Kel followed Braiden as he led them through some of the forgotten passages in the castle. Leona entertained herself by muttering curses aimed at Braiden._

_Finally, Braiden stopped at a beautifully, carved door. He twisted the knob and tried to push the door open._

"_Damn," he cried. "It's locked."_

_A second later, his features lit up in boyish delight. Spinning around he addressed Leona. "Do you have any hair pins?"_

"_What?" asked Leona._

"_Hair pins," stated Braiden. "So I can pick the lock."_

_Leona pulled from her hand a hair pin and handed it to Braiden. He fiddled around with the lock for a few seconds, before they heard the soft click._

_Grinning widely, he tossed the pin at Leona and pushed opened the door. They entered a room filled with books. And books. And more books._

"_Alright ladies. Let's get to work!"_

Kat closed her eyes and tried to organise her thoughts. She had so many questions. _Who is Leona? Who is Braiden? Who is Phyllis? How did I end up at Clara's house? What was the prophecy we were searching for? _Kat opened her eyes and saw that there was already an image in the pond.

"_Leona," Kel whispered. She felt a tear roll forlornly down her cheek._

_Leona turned and smiled weakly at Kel, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Here is where we part. Be careful Kel, you are one of my best friends; I don't want anything to happen to you. I hope you'll find what you're looking for."_

"_Leona," croaked Kel. "I'll miss you! And you too, are one of my best friends."_

_Leona shuffled forward and embraced Kel. Whispering softly in her ear, Leona chanted the poem that Clara had taught them,  
_

One song can spark a moment,  
One flower can wake the dream  
One tree can start a forest,  
One bird can herald spring.

One smile begins a friendship,  
One handclasp lifts a soul.  
One star can guide a ship at sea,  
One word can frame the goal

One vote can change a nation,  
One sunbeam lights a room  
One candle wipes out darkness,  
One laugh will conquer gloom.

One step must start each journey.  
One word must start each prayer.  
One hope will raise our spirits,  
One touch can show you care.

One voice can speak with wisdom,  
One heart can know what's true,  
**One life can make a difference,  
You see, it's up to you!**

"_Goddess bless Keladry of Mindelan. May we meet again!"_

The memory faded and Kat waited for another to replace it. Instead the pond became still and soon Kat realised that there wouldn't be another memory for her to witness.

She stood up and looked around the clearing. Waiting.

A movement caught her eye. Spinning around to face the pond she watched as it rippled and another scene unfolded.

_Woman and men lay dead all around the village. Slaughtered by giant, swift-moving, __metallic machines that were roaming the once busy town._

They're killing machines. The Chamber's voice rang out, answering Kat's unspoken question. Created from the souls of children.

_A man__ was standing in the village laughing. He was tall and __had greying blond hair that hung below his shoulders. A close-cropped greying blond beard framed narrow lips. Brown eyes looked over a long, straight nose. He wore a huntsman's buff-coloured shirt, a brown leather jerkin, and brown leather breeches stuffed into calf-high boots. At his belt hung an axe and a dagger._

Find him and with the help of your friends stop him, commanded the Chamber.

Kat felt ill after witnessing such a horrible scene.

"Protector," said the voice. "Will you accept your destiny? Will you accept your fate? Will you accept my quest that links to your past? Will you continue to walk the journey you've started?"

"And will you," asked the voice. "Fulfil what you were born to do?"

Kat pondered the memories the Chamber had shown her. She thought about the words that the Chamber had said. She knew what her answer was.

_Yes. Yes I do,_ answered Kat mentally.

"Good," replied the Chamber. "But that is only part of your quest, because your quest links in with the tasks the Great Mother and Mithros have set for you."

_What are the tasks, _asked Kat.

"You'll find out soon. In fact you'll find out very soon. Your Naming Ceremony will be tomorrow at dawn. Although I do not choose your name, I know you'll be receiving a mythical name. You are one of the best Shangs I've seen. Maybe one day, your skills might even rival the Shang Dragon's!"

"The powers of whatever mythical creature you are named, will be yours to use at your bidding. It shall help you in your quest."

_Are you giving me magic! _cried Kat.

"No not magic. Unique powers. They'll come in handy when you're on your quest."

_And I have one more question. Will I ever regain my memories?_

"With time you'll one day fully regain your memory. Sometimes something has to happen to trigger the memories. Like when you were in the gardens and the red roses triggered a memory."

The voice chuckled. "I must let you out Shang. Your teacher Isadora is getting really worried about you. I've after all, kept you in here for a very long time."

Kat walked towards the trees that were guarding the exit. She watched as the branches retracted. Walking through the doorway she heard the Chamber utter one last piece of advice.

"Be careful and good luck, young Shang!"

* * *

**A\N: Please review! Hoped you all liked this chapter. Oh and the poem isn't mine. This was the second longest chapter I've written. Reviews would be lovely!!! LL99 xx**

**too-much-of-a-book-lover: Updated! XP**

**Kari of Mindelan: lol! Well I hoped this chapter lived up to your expectations! :D**

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley: Thanks! :D**

**fallfromreality: Thanks! :D**

**Aniki the Crim: NOOOO! *runs off to call the police. "Yes police officer, an insane person is trying to kill one of my characters!" Waits patiently for police officer to arrive* XP *sticks tongue out at Aniki the Crim when she is arrested* lol**

**Wander of Souls and Light: LL99 is offended! *starts crying and runs to the nearest phone. "Yes, police officer, WSL has hurt my feelings! Please arrest her for this terrible crime!"* *LL99 starts dancing. "I'm so awesome! I'm so awesome!" lol XP *takes candy! Mmmm yummmmmmmy!***

**xXthenextbookwormXx: *ducks vase and tomatoes* Oh a non-violent person! Yes! *turns around and speaks to the person who screwed up the tapestry. It's ok your safe!* keep reading and reviewing! XP**

**Soraya the All Speaker: Thanks! ... that's an intersting idea ... maybe i could have Alanna use the god-stone the next time she talks to Isadora about KAt ... that's if I can use your idea? **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: lol! updated! hope you like the chapter**

**jayley: maybe ... maybe not ... you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Dom+Me=LOVE: Thanks! lol. it was Dom who said Isadora? ... but orignally it was Kel/Kat. *hands out chocolate to very enthusiastic reviewer* XP**

**studentofwords: lol. Updated! *waits for studentofwords to bow at LL99's feet* XP Hmmm ... maybe I can get studentofwords to do my chores? lol. *I shall update soon if studentofwords does my chores!* Did it work? No? Oh well, it was worth a try! XP**

**Tishica: Thanks! And I can't tell you if Dom will die by Kel. You'll just have to keep on reading!**

**AEthereal Devastation: Thanks! Review! :D**

* * *


	11. Blank Eyes

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the rather late update. I think it's been at least half a year since my last update. I have hundreds of excuses but I think you would rather read this chapter ...**

**Edited: 13/01/10 *Some of you might have been confused when Kat/Kel broke her vow of silence to talk to Isadora. That was a mistake. I posted this chapter without editing it. Sorry! Also you might have noticed there are now less chapters. This was originally Chapter 12 but I have done some massive editing and combined Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, also combining Chapter 3 and Chapter 4.***

**********

_I accept pain for those eyes.  
I accept tears for those eyes.  
I love poetry for those eyes.  
They are  
God's  
book of poems._

_Oh God!_

_Look at me!  
I know you are kind, I trust, but  
why,  
why,  
why  
are those eyes  
elusive?_

_Eyes - A Poem, Roya_

_**********_

Chapter 10 Blank Eyes

"You'll do as you're told!"

The girl nodded. Her mind was blank. She had no reason to question what The Man In The Black Cloak said. Whatever he asked her, she would do happily. She would do it because she knew no better.

She looked at the man with her eyes. Her blank eyes.

"Do you understand? If I asked you to jump off a cliff you would do it with a smile! If I asked you to kill someone you would grin happily and ask me what type of weapon you should use! Do you hear me girl?"

Anger flashed in the girl's eyes. He had no reason to talk to her like that! She was not a slave! She opened her mouth to retort, but watched as The Man In The Black Cloak touched the blue jewel resting on the cushion. The girl's eyes went blank. Again.

"Will you do as you're told?" the man asked softly. "My darling, I'm only trying to do what's best for you."

The girl searched desperately for another answer but the word slipped from her mouth with ease. The same answer she would always give.

"Yes."

**********

"Kat!"

Isadora rushed forwarded and enveloped her wearily student with a hug. "Are you alright?"

Kat opened her mouth to reply but quickly remembered her vow of silence. Instead she nodded viciously.

"That's great! Come on, the others are waiting for you!"

Kat smiled widely as Isadora pulled her along.

_I've done it! I've past the Ordeal. _

Kat and Isadora followed the faint trail that led out of the forest. Sitting in the clearing were Raoul and Dom with the horses. Raoul lay on the grass half asleep while Dom paced around and around.

"We're back!" shouted Isadora.

Kat watched with eyes that sparked with amusement as Raoul jolted wide awake and Dom clumsily tripped over the Commander. The two tumbled to the ground with cries of surprise.

Untangling themselves Dom marched up to Isadora and glared at her. Isadora merely grinned and Kat tried to hide a smile. Running over to the horses, Isadora swung herself up. Kel chuckled silently as she too raced towards her horse and saddled up.

"Well come on!" laughed Isadora. "I'm dying to return to the Palace for some beauty sleep!"

**********

"Your Highness." Stenmun's voice was laced with respect as he bowed to the King. Straightening, he aimed a kick at Phyllis.

"Bow to him. Show your undying loyalty, _fool_," he hissed.

Phyllis threw himself at the King's feet. "Forgive me, your Highness," he stuttered fearfully.

King Maggur merely sneered. "I trust that you've done as I asked," he said completely ignoring Phyllis.

"Yes, your Highness," replied Stenmun. "Everything seems to be coming along perfectly."

"Good."

King Maggur rose from the throne and walked with measured steps towards the large mirror hanging on the opposite wall. He beckoned to Stenmun to follow him. Reaching the mirror, King Maggur tapped the surface twice and muttered a word. Stenmun's eyes widen when the mirror swung open to reveal a staircase that led downwards.

Sweeping back his cloak, Maggur descended down the stairs. After a moment of silent pondering, Stenmun stepped into the secret passage. Turning back towards the room he glared venomously at Phyllis.

"Don't you even think about escaping! If you do … I'll make sure you die a very painfully death!"

Spinning around, Stenmun walked down the stairs as the mirror swung shut, effectively concealing the secret passage. Stenmun followed Maggur through countless corridors before they finally arrived at a wooden door. Maggur placed his hand on the door, closed his eyes and muttered softly to himself. The door swung open to reveal a dimly lit room. Maggur gestured for Stenmun to enter before he shut the door.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"The Prophecy says that the girl will succeed despite all the dangers she'll encounter. Will we even be able to stop her?"

Maggur spun around angrily. "Do you doubt my powers?" he said in a dangerous voice. "Do you believe me incapable of stopping a mere girl?"

Stenmun took a small step back. "Of course not, your Highness. I've never doubted your powers."

Maggur nodded satisfied. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The man in the black cloak grinned as he pushed open the door. He bowed low to the King before straightening.

"Sire, it has been done."

King Maggur smiled maliciously. "I trust that the portal worked perfectly."

"Yes. Melanie is a genius."

"So did you change the densities of Isadora, Keladry, Nealen and Domitian?"

"Yes. Isadora will die. Today. Keladry will no longer have her teacher and friend to guide her on her quest."

King Maggur smiled. "Excellent!"

There was a moment of silence as both Stenmun and the man in the black cloak awaited further instructions.

Maggur turned to address the man in the black cloak. "You and Melanie will join me for dinner tonight. We'll be dining in the Second Hall."

The man in the black cloak nodded and expressed his pleasure. He turned to leave to tell Melanie the news.

"Has she been sent yet?" asked Maggur shooting a questioning look at the man in the black cloak who stopped and spun around.

"Yes. Everything has been taken care of."

"Will she do as I have asked?"

"Of course she will, your Highness. She is under the control of the Blue Jewel. She'll do anything you command."

King Maggur laughed. He fingered the knife in his hands. "Everything is going according to plan …"

**********

Tobeis Boon galloped towards Corus. He had passed by Mindelan a few hours earlier. The kind Baroness there had told him that Corus was only a few more hours down the road.

Tobe knew he needed to hurry, but he was already so exhausted. Patting the stallion, he slowed the horse to a trot.

"Good boy," whispered Tobe. "We're almost there. Soon you'll be able to rest all you want."

Flicking the reins, he nudged the horse into a gallop.

A little while later, Tobe cried out in joy. There in the rising sun, stood the city of Corus.

He had finally reached his destination.

**********

Leona tiptoed to the paddock. She dropped her bundle of belongings. Placing a finger to her mouth she whistled. Immediately a beautiful white horse cantered towards her.

"Snow," murmured Leona. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

She quickly saddled up Snow and mounted the horse. Sighing she guided her horse out of the paddock and onto the road.

She nudged Snow into a canter as they left the village behind. Closing her eyes, Leona's mind unwilling unearthed memories of _the night_. _The night_ when everything they had planned, everything they had hoped for, was shattered.

Leona gave a small cry of pain. A few tears slipped from her eyes. She galloped with Snow trying to outrun the painful memories, but more memories sprung into her mind. Laughing with Kel, being scolded by Clara, Braiden teasing her. Saying goodbye to Keladry of Mindelan.

Steeling her resolve, Leona wiped away her tears. Leona knew she had to do this. Leona knew she had to leave for Corus.

Because deep down in her heart, Leona was certain that Kel had not died that night.

**********

Melanie sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a forest green dress that Maggur had said brought out the colour of her eyes. Around her neck hung a pendant that _he _had given her.

With a wild cry, Melanie ripped off the necklace and flung it furiously at the mirror. The mirror shattered and shards of glass pierced Melanie's dress.

Melanie threw herself onto the bed and cried. In her mind ran another memory of the way _he _had treated her.

"_Melanie, oh my sweet Melanie."_

_Melanie shrank back from the man towering over her. What had she gotten herself into?_

"_Melanie darling, have you done what I asked?"_

_Melanie could feel herself shaking as she stared at the man in the black cloak. _

"_Well have you?"_

_Melanie's voice was hoarse as she answered the man. "Yes I've done what you wanted. It is all complete."_

_The man reached out and cupped her face. His tone was gentle as he spoke to her. "I knew you could do it, you were always special. Different from the others."_

_Melanie's lip quivered in fear. She took a deep breath and asked the question she had longed to ask._

"_May I leave and return to my family?" She held her breath, waiting for the man's answer._

_There was silence as the man peered at her. When he spoke, his tone was no longer gentle and kind. It was fierce and harsh, hurting Melanie's ears. _

"_No, Melanie. You may not return."_

"_But you promised. Please," Melanie pleaded desperately._

_The man laughed. A cruel laugh. "Let me tell you a secret, Melanie." The man leaned closer to Melanie. "I never ever keep my promises, sweetheart."_

_Melanie crumpled to the floor like a wilted flower. Tears streamed down her face as soft sobs tumbled from her mouth. She would never see them again. She would never see her family or friends. She was condemned to this life. _

_The man walked away from Melanie, towards the door. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll like it here. I'm Maggur's right hand man, and Maggur will soon be King. Stay with me and you'll live a good life."_

_Melanie shot up, her eyes filled with fury. "Do I even have a choice?" she yelled._

_The man merely lifted an eyebrow. "Sweet dreams, Melyy."_

_The door slammed shut. _

**********

The girl was hiding in the forest, just a little distance away from the Palace. She tried to remember why she had come. She scratched her head thinking. Then she remembered. She had come because he had told her to. She had come because The Man In The Black Cloak had said so. She had no reason to question his orders.

Reaching behind her she checked that her bow and her quiver of arrows were strapped to her back. She pulled an arrow from the quiver and looked at it with blank eyes. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the vial of poison the man had given her.

_Poison_.

Uncertainty flashed across her mind. She dimly remembered that poison could kill someone. Should she dip the arrows in the poison? The man had commanded it, insisted that it was the right thing to do. Besides everything the man said was true. He was only doing what he thought was right. He was only doing what was best for her. Or so he said.

The girl growled. She should not be questioning the orders The Man In The Black Cloak had given her. Her resolve hardened as she took an arrow and dipped it in the poison.

**********

Kat's eyes drifted shut as she was lullaby to sleep by the pounding of the horse's hooves. Sleep caught her in his embrace and she was dreaming. Kat did not wake when she hit the ground.

_A dagger was pressed to her neck. She could feel it biting into her skin._

"_Scream and I'll kill you."_

_Kel tried to make her breathing moderate. She evaluated that the person with the dagger was a young man. _

"_Good. If I remove the dagger, will you promise not to scream?"_

_Kel nodded. She waited as the man drew the dagger away, before letting out a sigh of relief. She whirled around and glared at the man. "Did your mother ever teach you that violence against woman is unacceptable?"_

"_My mother died when I was but a babe," retorted the man._

_Kel felt a pang of remorse for the stranger, but she quickly squashed it. "Well it's not proper to attack a defenceless woman."_

_The man grinned. "And who says you're defenceless. I reckon you've got at least five blades hidden on you, and that fancy fan hanging there isn't as daintily as it looks."_

_Kel smiled. "I'm Keladry." She held out a hand for the man to shake._

"_Charmed." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Name's Braiden."_

"_A pleasure to meet you," replied Kel dipping into a curtsey and playing along._

"_Why are you sneaking around the gardens, when the party is clearly inside? If I didn't know better, I would say you were spying on someone."_

"_And why are you also sneaking around the gardens, sire?"_

"_Touché," answered Braiden with a smile._

"_I think that you might have also been spying on that 'someone'."_

"_Well in that case, I think we should both join forces. Deal?"_

_Kel smiled as she shook Braiden's hand. She had a feeling she could trust him. _

"_Deal."_

"KAT! KAT!"

Kat's eyes snapped open. She quickly leaped up into a defence stance.

"Kat! It's only me."

Kat looked at Isadora not understanding. After a few moments, she realised that she was not in danger. She dropped her stance and opened her mouth to scold her teacher for scaring her.

"Kat. Thank the Great Mother that you're finally awake. Dom's gone to find a healer and Raoul has gone to inform the King."

Kat began to ask Isadora what Raoul had gone to inform the King, but Isadora clamped a hand over Kat's mouth. "Kat! Remember your vow of silence. You must not break it under any circumstances. The consequences will be very dire if you break that vow! Do you understand?"

Kat nodded.

"Raoul went to inform the King that we could not wake you. Gods Kat! We couldn't wake you! When you fell off your horse we shook you and poured water on you, but you just wouldn't wake. Nothing we did made you open your eyes! Are the headaches back again? Why didn't you tell me?! You need to see a healer immediately!!"

Kat shook her head and mouthed that she was only very tired and that there was nothing wrong with her.

Isadora studied Kat. Kat knew that she didn't believe her. "Well you give a whole new meaning to the phrase asleep like the dead. Come on. We'll go and find the King and tell him you're alright. Then we see a healer."

**********

The girl had an arrow notched to her bow. With her blank eyes she could see the One Who Must Be Killed clearly. How easily it would be to just loosen the arrow and watch it fly to its target. The arrow would sail through the air and buried itself in the One Who Must Be Killed's chest.

The girl felt a tiny tinge of sorrow and guilt. She lowered her bow.

**********

Tobe leapt off his horse and raced towards the palace. He had to warn the King. He had to warn the King that _she _would die. Despite the dire news he brought Tobe grinned. He knew that he would be in time to save _her _life.

That was until he saw the girl with the bow. An arrow notched and ready.

**********

Her eyes were blank.

She raised the bow.

The arrow was notched.

She drew back and loosened.

**********

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed! *gives reviewers bags of chocolate and candy*. Many of my gorgeous reviewers have been asking me about Kel/Kat's name. You'll find out in the next chapter which is called the Naming Ceremony. I have parts of it written and it'll be a rather long chapter. So be prepared. **

****Also a question for my readers and reviewers. Who do you think the girl with the bow is? Do you think the arrow hit it's target? Who was the target? Please review! Your reviews make me smile. :)**

**Review Responses**

**Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley: Thanks! *accepts cookie and quickly eats it***

**xXthenextbookwormXx: Ahh! Get MY characters to rebel against me!! *Leona, Braiden, Isadora quick! Seize xXthenextbookwormXx now!* lols. The next chapter will definitely be the Naming Ceremony and then you'll see if you're guess is right.**

**studentofwords: lolls. Thanks. :)**

**Aniki the Crim: lols. No you cannot kill the mystery man. I need him for my plot!! *gets Kel to seize Aniki the Crim* MWHAHA!! For the next chapter I shall have the beheading of Aniki the Crim!! :P**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Thanks. Braiden … you'll find out more about him in the next few chapters.**

**Liv: lol. XP**

**Tishica: Her name … will be revealed next chapter.**

**Kari of Mindelan: Lol. Thanks for the review. I know I was a little late in updating, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon.**

**Soraya The All Speaker: Haha. Lols. Thanks. :)**

**Dom+Me=Love: lols. I hope you haven't been that INSANE, because I was rather late in updating. :)**

**Wander Of Souls And Light: Thanks for the review. As always your reviews make me laugh and smile!! :) *gives WSL a big, big hug* *takes huge bag of dumdums and hides* Well I hope you liked this chapter though it's sooo late!!**

**onesongglory23: Thanks for the review!! Glad you liked the last chapter. You'll find out Kat/Kel's name next chapter and also her powers. :)**

**Lady-Star-Shaddow: Thanks! :) You'll find out Kel/Kat's name next chapter.**

**weilanna: Leona, Braiden and Phyllis are in the past. I can't tell you anymore without giving away a bit of the plot so I guess you'll just have to wait and see! :)**

**Ioata: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Named

**IMPORTANT:** PLEASE READ THE A/N BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!

**30/1/10 – ****A/N: This will be a rather long A/N, but it's EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. I've made a few changes to this story. **

**The first change is in Chapter 1 Unwelcome News – it is now five years since Kel/Kat "died" in the accident at the convent. Six years since she was kicked out. You do not have to reread that chapter.**

**Second change is in Chapter 2 Friendships – I suggest you read the first part of that chapter, just the bit after Serena and Melanie have their flashback. The part that I've added in, though short is very important.**

**Third change is in Chapter 7 Tapestry of Destiny and Fate – I suggest you also reread that chapter, not the whole chapter but just the part I changed. The bit that is changed is when Wolset and Third Company are betting on who Dom will end up with. Pay close attention to when they are talking about Serena and Melanie.**

**I'm sorry, that you'll have to reread these bits, but please do, or else parts of this chapter will not make any sense. It's just this story has such a complicated plot that sometimes I might have to go back and add some bits to make it flow better. Thank you. :)**

**Also you'll have received alerts for two chapters. The second chapter is a timeline for this story, as some of you readers are a little confused about when the events happens and I'm very confused too. lols.**

**Now that was a rather long A/N. Enjoy the chapter and please, please review. I'll have to say I'm a little disappointed at the lack of reviews I've received. I'm not forcing you to review … but it would be nice to hear from you guys. Even a smiley face will do. Heck, just one word will make me shriek with delight. And a big hello to the new readers, I know there are a few. A big hello especially to codie-shortie. **

**I would also like to give a big congratulation to the following readers who correctly guessed Kel/Kat's name: Lady-Star-Shaddow, xXthenextbookwormXx, Mrs. Dom Masbolle and Amdillae. I'm sorry if I missed out on anyone. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for the characters I create and the plotline.**

**********

_Words have meaning and names have power._

_Anonymous_

**********

Chapter 11 Named

The arrow made no sound when it buried itself in her chest.

**********

"Alanna, guess what?!"

Neal skidded around the corner before coming to a clumsy stop before his knight mistress.

"Alanna, WE WERE RIGHT!"

Alanna turned around and regarded Neal with a bored expression. "My dear squire, I'm always right." She placed her sword that she had been cleaning back into its sheath. "So … what was I right about this time?" she continued in an excited voice.

"Kel. Kat. Our suspicions were right. Kel is Kat and Kat is Kel. Keladry of Mindelan is Katerina!"

Alanna grinned. "Do you have any evidence?"

Neal waved the piece of paper around in the air. "It's all here! I found this piece of paper by her bedside. Look! Here it says _'My real name is Keladry of Mindelan. I was a page for a year. I was training to become a Knight.'_ And look, she also wrote _'When I was a page, Nealen of Queenscove was my best friend.'_ She is Kel. She's our Kel!"

"Let me see that paper."

With a swipe of her hand, Alanna snatched the paper off Neal and quickly read aloud its contents.

_My real name is Keladry of Mindelan. I was a page for a year. I was training to become a Knight._

_I attended the convent. I was friends with two girls named Melanie and Serena. I taught them how to use the shukusens._

_When I was a page, Nealen of Queenscove was my best friend. _

_Everyone thinks I died in an accident at the convent four years ago. _

_Lord Wyldon stopped my page training and kicked me out._

_I was a probationary page. _

_I was enemies with a boy named Joren._

_I may have liked Braiden._

_I knew a girl named Leona._

_Peachblossom was my horse._

_I was friends with Neal, Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, Merric, Cleon and Prince Roald. _

_I had a dog named Jump. _

_And sparrows named Crown, Freckle and Peg. _

_I passed the first page Examinations with the 3__rd__ highest mark._

"Goddess, she really is Keladry."

"Told you," cried Neal.

"But, who is Braiden and Leona? And here it also says she was friends with Melanie and Serena. I'm guessing that it's Melanie of Cavall and Serena of Stone Mountain. But, both girls have been reported missing a while after the attack on the convent. I wonder if Kat, Kel, knows what's happened to them."

"Maybe. What has happened to Serena?"

Alanna tilted her head thoughtfully. "No one truly knows. People say that Serena went crazy with grief for Kel, they were really close friends. They said that she ran off and was never seen again. The Lady Virryn is still really worried, even though it's been years since the accident at the convent and Serena disappearing. She believes her daughter isn't dead."

Neal nodded thoughtfully. "When Joren heard the news, it was like he completely changed. He's vowed to find his sister when he becomes a knight. He too, believes Serena is still alive somewhere."

"He has changed a lot. Especially, after he nearly killed Maddie the girl page."

Neal smiled sadly. "Maddie. The only other girl to try for her shield after Kel was kicked out."

"I remember Maddie," Alanna stated quietly. "She quit after Joren and his cronies lured her up to the top of Balor's Needle and she almost died when she was climbing down the outer stairs. Well, it's certainly a wonder that Joren agreed to spend another year as a Squire for punishment. I guess he'll be having his Ordeal this coming midwinter."

"Yes, he was meant to have it last year, the year 458."

"Well, I heard him apologizing to Wyldon the other day about his behavior towards the two girls who tried for their shields. I wonder if there will be any more girls willing to try for Knighthood after what happened to Kel and Maddie," said Alanna sadly.

"I'm sure there'll be more, Alanna. Anyway, what happened to Melanie? We all heard about Lord Wyldon's daughter going missing."

Alanna sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Some gossips say that Melanie eloped with a Scanran while others say that she's pregnant and Lord Wyldon's hidden her away so no one will know about the illegimate son she's going to have."

"Are you serious?" asked Neal unbelievingly.

"If you ask me, that's just a load of rubbish. I truly believe Wyldon when he told me that his daughter was kidnapped."

"Why hasn't he done anything? Why isn't he looking for his daughter?"

"Oh believe me, he might act like he isn't looking for Melanie, but he is." Alanna looked around suspiciously before walking over to the door and slamming it shut. Neal watched as Alanna used her gift.

"There, now no one will hear what we are talking about." Alanna gave Neal a piercing look. "Now, just between you and me, Wyldon's asked my husband George, the Spymaster, to help him look for Melanie. George believes that both Melanie and Serena are somewhere in Tusaine or Scanra. Now, don't go telling anyone that piece of information, Squire. I'm placing my trust in you."

Neal nodded seriously. "I won't tell anyone, Alanna."

Alanna smiled. "After Kat's Naming Ceremony, tomorrow morning, I want you to bring her here so we can all have a chat."

"Yes, oh great Knight Mistress."

**********

The girl gasped. No it couldn't be. The One Who Must Be Killed was still alive. Yes, the girl could see her clearly. She was on the ground crying and shaking the other person. The arrow had hit the Shang, the older woman with the blue eyes.

How?! How had it gone all wrong? She had the bow raised, the arrow notched and then she had loosened. The Shang must have thrown herself in front of The One Who Must Be Killed.

The girl trembled. The Man In The Black Cloak would not be pleased. She reached into her pocket for the vial of poison. It was empty.

The girl hissed. She would have to kill The One Who Must Be Killed without the poison. Reaching behind her she pulled another arrow from the quiver and eyed her target.

**********

He was too late. The arrow had been released.

Tobe sank to the ground in despair. When he heard the soft sounds of muffled sobs, he glanced up and saw _her_.

Tobe stared in wonder. _She _was uninjured. _She _was alive. Her companion was the one who had been hit with the arrow.

Tobe quickly scrambled to his feet and headed towards_ her_. He would help her and her companion.

Suddenly Tobe remembered the girl. The girl with the bow and arrow. The one who had tried to kill_ her_. Spinning around, he frantically scanned the surrounding area for the girl.

When he finally spotted her. He knew he had failed. Again.

**********

Kat sat on the ground, tears running down her face. She could not speak nor scream for help. Kat scrambled to her feet and placed herself in front of Isadora's body. She scanned the surrounding area trying to find the one who had fired the arrow.

Her eyes landed on a girl. A girl with white, blond hair and beautiful, blue eyes. Her full lips were curved up in a smile as she met Kat's gaze. Kat noticed her eyes were strangely blank. No emotion could be seen through those eyes.

Kat watched as the girl pulled an arrow from behind her. She knew that she should do something, but she could not leave Isadora unattended, so she stood her ground.

Raising her chin she shot the girl a defiant, mocking look.

A flash of surprise appeared in the girl's eyes, before her eyes became blank again.

**********

"Dommy! Did Katty pass de Chamber of Ordeal?" asked Wolset as Dom walked through the door.

Dom beamed. "She passed. Isadora and Kat are on their way to catch some sleep. Her Naming Ceremony is tomorrow and we're all invited to go."

"Really?" asked Lerant.

"We'll most certainly be there," cried some of the men.

Dom smiled. "Nice to know. I'm going to go and see Isadora."

Wolset laughed. "Ye mean ye're goin' to see her lovely student Kat."

Dom's cheeks were stained a light red as he glared at Wolset. "I do not like Kat in that way. We're just friends."

The Sergeant ran out the door before Wolset had a chance to respond.

Wolset smiled slyly. "I'm upping my bet. 50 galleons on Dommy and Katty."

"Do you even have that much money, Wolset?"

"I will, when I win this bet."

One of the men boomed with laughter. "I'm placing 35 galleons on Margarry of Cavall."

"Margarry?" scoffed another. "Dom won't go for her. He wants someone who's a real woman. 40 on Adalia of Mindelan."

"No way! I betcha that it'll be –"

"45 galleons on –"

"It's going to be –"

"What? That bitch. No, Dommy has better taste. She'll have to be –"

"SHUT YE GOBS!"

There was silence.

"Lerant go n' get a pad of paper. Write all de bets down. Now, gentlemen, we are goin' te start a bettin' pool. But we mustn't let Dommy know," whispered Wolset slyly.

The men laughed.

"I've got the paper."

"Right, Lerant ye write all the bets down. First, Uline of Hannalof. If ye placing a bet on her say aye."

"Aye, 10 galleons."

Aye, 15."

"Oranie of Mindelan?"

"20 galleons."

"I say 25 galleons on that Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru."

"Are ye crazy? He's not gotten fall for a foreigner!"

"Fine. 30 galleons on that Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru."

"Maura of Dunlath. 35 galleons."

"Aye, I say Maura too. 40 galleons."

"40 on Adalia of Mindelan."

"45 on Margarry of Cavall."

"N' I say 50 on Dommy and Katty," announced Wolset proudly.

"Aye, 50 on Dom and Kat," stated Qasim.

"Any other bets on Dom and Kat?" asked Wolset.

"Aye. 55 galleons," boomed a deep voice.

Wolset turned around in shock.

"Sir?"

**********

Even though he knew he was too late, regardless Tobe ran. He ran as fast as he could, towards the girl with the bow and arrow, hoping that he would at least, be able to change _her_ fate.

**********

Her eyes were blank.

**********

He was a quarter of the way there.

**********

She raised the bow.

**********

He was halfway there.

**********

The arrow was notched.

**********

He had a quarter of the way left.

**********

She drew back and loosened.

**********

He leapt.

**********

"Any news, George?"

George Cooper shook his head. "Sorry, Lord Wyldon but my spies have not found Melanie. Or Serena," added George casting a look at the bowed head of Joren.

"We've managed to narrow the places they might be in down to two. Tusaine and Scanra. I've sent my spies to Tusaine first." At the downcast look of both men, George said softly, "Don't worry, we'll find them."

"It's been almost three years since they both went missing," whispered Joren. "Melanie disappeared in August and Serena went missing in October. Do you think their disappearances are linked?"

George considered the question. "Maybe, but we do not have enough evidence yet."

"When I become a Knight, will the King let me search for my sister?" Joren directed the question at Lord Wyldon.

Wyldon smiled fondly at the boy who had changed so much. "The King will consider it."

George stood up and pulled the hood over his head. "If I hear any more information, I'll pass on through Alanna."

Lord Wyldon walked over to George. "I really appreciate the help you are giving us. It's the thought that Melanie might still be alive that keeps me going each day,"

George gave Lord Wyldon a genuine smile. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

Joren and Lord Wyldon watched as the Spymaster slipped down the stairs.

"My Lord, I'm sure we'll find Melanie soon," whispered Joren.

Lord Wyldon turned around. "You've changed a lot, Joren. For the better."

Joren bowed his head in remorse. "My Lord, I'm really sorry for the way I acted towards Maddie and … Keladry,"

Wyldon smiled softly. "Apology accepted." The training master's smile turned into a frown. "I was wrong in sending Keladry away and when Maddie came, I thought I could redeem myself if she became a knight."

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I wasn't trying to kill Maddie, I only wanted to discourage her. I was also wrong for thinking that girls should not learn to fight. I found out from my sister, Serena, that if Kel haven't taught them how to use shuskens, they might have died in the bandit attack. Like Kel did."

"I accept you apology, Joren, but it is Kel you should be apologizing too."

"I know, I know. But I can't apologize to her, because she's dead. If I had another chance, I would do things differently."

"If I pass the Chamber, I'll be a good knight, my Lord. I promise. I'll uphold the rules of chivalry and encourage every girl I meet to try and train for her knighthood."

"I'll use the rest of my life to redeem myself."

Lord Wyldon nodded. "You'll make us proud, Joren."

**********

Tobe couldn't help but cry out when he felt the arrow burry itself in his leg. Gasping, he tried to wretched the bow from her grip. The girl whimpered as Tobe fought for possession of the weapon.

Tobe glanced at the girl and judged that she was around seventeen years old. Now that he was closer he could see how pretty she was. He looked at her hair that was white blond and he stared at her eyes. They were a beautiful blue colour that reminded Tobe of the sea.

The girl took advantage of Tobe's distraction and managed to climb to her feet. She grabbed for the bow that was still in Tobe's hand. Tobe stood up and using his fists managed to deal a blow to the girl's stomach.

The girl's eyes watered with pain. She took one last look around before grabbing up her quiver of arrows and turning to flee. Tobe made one last attempt to grab for the bow clutched tightly in the girl's hand. Instead his hand closed around what seemed like a small stone.

The girl whirled around and aimed a kick at Tobe before running off.

**********

"Kat! What happened? Are you okay?"

Kat managed to tear her eyes from the distressing sight in front of her. She had seen the girl ready to shoot the arrow, but a young boy had thrown himself at the archer. She had watched in horror as the two fought for possession of the bow.

"KAT!"

Kat turned around and saw Dom tearing up the path. She watched as his eyes filled with horror as he saw the arrow sticking out of Isadora's chest.

"Goddess," he breathed. "Kat we have to get her to the infirmary immediately! That arrow is tipped in poison."

Dom gathered Isadora in his arms as he ran towards the infirmary.

"Kat, follow me," he yelled.

Kat shook her head as she ran towards the boy who had tackled the girl with the arrow. He was lying on the ground in pain and the girl was no where in sight.

"Keladry," he whispered as she bent down to pick him up. "You're alright."

Kat was shocked that he knew her real name. She pushed away the questions she was desperate to ask and concentrated on getting him to the infirmary.

"She got away," the boy in her arms stated. "I tried to stop her but she ran away."

"I'm so sorry," the boy said before closing his eyes.

**********

"Kat, stop pacing," said Dom pushing her down into a chair. "I'm sure Isadora and the boy will be fine."

Kat grabbed the paper that was lying beside her and scribbled on it. She shoved the paper at Dom.

_You're lying. Isadora was hit with a poisoned arrow in the chest. How could she possibly survive that!_

Dom sighed and handed her back the paper. "Well we don't know if she'll be alright until Duke Barid lets us into the room and explains her condition."

The door to the infirmary opened. Kat leapt to her feet, pushed Dom away and headed straight for Isadora.

_How is she?_ wrote Kat.

Duke Barid ran a hand through his graying hair. "I'm sorry, Kat. Isadora isn't doing too well."

_Will she live?_

Duke Barid sat down beside Kat. "Isadora is very weak. The poison has spread through her body rather quickly. Alanna and I have done our best to slow the poison as we cannot cleanse her body of the poison."

_So she'll die?_

"Possibly."

Kat's eyes filled with tears.

"But Kat, always have hope. Alanna and I will do our best. Who knows? Maybe we'll find a cure for her?"

_How long will it take for the poison to kill her?_

Duke Barid hesitated. "If we do not find a cure for her, she'll be dead by tomorrow's noon."

Kat nodded and she took her teacher's hand.

_Is the boy okay?_

"I'm happy to say that the boy will be up and about in a few days. He is lucky that the arrow that hit him was not tipped in poison."

Kat nodded.

"Kat go and get some sleep. You must be rested for your ceremony tomorrow morning," said Dom.

_I'll stay here with Isadora._

Dom sighed. "At least go and have a bath before coming back.

**********

Kat quickly dressed herself after taking a bath. She walked towards Isadora's bed where her coat was lying next to the pillows. Grabbing the coat, Kat spied a sheet of paper lying under the pillow. Pulling it out she realised it was a letter.

Kat decided to take the letter with her to read on the way to the infirmary. She slipped the coat on and walked out the door.

_**453 H.E. Early Autumn **_

_Isadora,_

_I know you do not want to speak to me, but please read this letter before throwing it into the fire. I know I did a terrible thing, leaving you at the altar. I'm so sorry; I really am because Isadora, I love you so much. _

_You're probably wondering how I could love you so much but not marry you. Isadora, we're so young. We've only been dating for around a year. I'm not too proud to admit that I'm scared. I'm scared about my future. And I'm worried about our future if we did marry. We're both Shangs. And you know that Shangs are mostly solitary wanderers. Would we have been able to stay together if we married? Izzy, I know these are stupid excuses but this is how I _feel_. Isadora I do want to marry you, but I don't think we're ready yet._

_You know I was really shaken by my teacher, the Shang Wolf's death. I went to you seeking love and understanding. And you gave it to me. I asked you to marry me then because I needed to be loved. I needed to feel wanted by you._

_On the wedding day, I stood before the mirror in my kimono and I just broke down. Izzy, I was so afraid that something bad would happen if we got married too soon. The only thing I could think of was you waking up a couple of years from now, realising what a mistake it had been and leaving me._

_If I could go back in time, I would not leave you at the altar alone. I swear it, Isadora. You have to believe me! I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. These two weeks away from you, have been the worst weeks of my life! I miss you, Izzy. I love you. _

_Please talk to me._

_Forgive me._

_Triaton._

**********

"Kat, it's time."

Kat woke to Dom shaking her shoulder. She hadn't realised she'd fell asleep. Looking around, she saw that someone had taken the time to place her in the spare bed next to Isadora.

Kat reached for the paper.

_Did you do this?_

Dom smiled. "I thought you would be uncomfortable spending the night in a chair."

_Thank you. That was rather thoughtful._

Dom's face broke into a wide grin. "Come on, it's time for your naming ceremony. The Shang Wildcat will be there because Isadora is unable to come."

Kat nodded, wiping away the tears that were starting to slip down her face.

**********

"Katerina, apprentice of Isadora the Shang Unicorn, has passed the Chamber of Ordeal. She has successfully kept her vow of silence. Katerina, are you ready to receive your name?"

"Yes. I am ready."

"To do so, you must pass one more test. You will have to walk through the fire barefoot without uttering a sound. Your Shang animal will be burnt onto the back of your neck if the Gods and Goddesses believe you worthy of being a Shang."

The Shang Wildcat smiled fondly at Kat before she nodded her head for the girl to begin.

Kat took a big breath and placed one foot on the burning coals. She gritted her teeth as she felt the fire licking at her foot. Closing her eyes, she placed her other foot into the fire. Kat almost screamed aloud as she felt heat and pain swamp her mind. She bit down on her tongue and took another step. Kat was halfway there when she felt the sensation of searing agony on the back of her neck. Her eyes flew open and she smiled when she saw the smoky image of _her _animal. The animal that was being burnt onto the back of her neck.

Kat slowly realised that the pain had lessened and was now bearable. She grinned and almost skipped the rest of the way through the fire. She stepped out of the fire and immediately looked around for Isadora. Kat's smile faded when she remembered that Isadora was still in the infirmary.

The Shang Wildcat hugged Kat, before lifting her hair to see the animal that Kat had been given.

Clearing her throat she announced to the audience what Kat's name was. "Griffin. Kat is the new Shang Griffin."

Applause sounded and there were cheers from the pages and squires who had come to watch the Naming Ceremony. Kat laughed when she heard Raoul and Dom cheering loudly for her. She felt a rush of pride when she saw Lady Alanna clapping and screaming her Shang name.

She had passed the Chamber of Ordeal and received her name_. Isadora would be so proud,_ thought Kat sadly. Her smile turned into a frown.

Kat's spirits lifted a little when she thought of her name again. She reached up to touch the animal that was emblazed on her neck.

_Griffin. Shang Griffin._

**********

_Isadora was standing in her best kimono beside the door. She smiled fondly as she stroked the soft silk; it had been her mother's kimono – her mother's wedding kimono._

_Isadora was standing in her mother's wedding kimono by the door. It was a beautiful blue colour matching her eyes – her mother's eyes had been blue too._

_Isadora was standing in her mother's blue wedding kimono by the door. Her mother had married the man she loved and today Isadora would too._

_Isadora smiled. She was getting married to Triaton, more commonly known as the Shang Phoenix. Isadora grinned when she recounted the night he had proposed._

"_Izzy? It's time."_

_Isadora smiled at the Shang Bear who had been her Shang teacher, her mentor and her friend. She beamed at the man who she had come to regard as a father._

"_I'm ready."_

_She took the Shang Bear's arm as they walked towards the Jade Gardens where the wedding would be held._

_Rounding the bend, Isadora saw Triaton standing there waiting for her. His eyes were shinning with love and happiness. She saw him mouth her name in wonder._

_Isadora kissed the Shang Bear on the cheek when she reached the altar. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered._

_The Shang Bear grinned. "Good luck, Izzy."_

_Isadora moved to stand opposite Triaton. She listened as Triaton recited his vows. Then it was her turn. With tears shining in her eyes she said her vows, all the while looking into the Shang Phoenix's eyes._

"_Do you, Isadora, the Shang Unicorn, take this man as your husband?"_

"_I do," whispered Isadora._

"_And do you, Triaton, the Shang Phoenix, take this woman as you wife?"_

_Triaton smiled as he squeezed Isadora's hand gently. He looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the woman he loved and knew this was the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

_He slipped the ring onto her finger and announced his answer to the world._

"_I do!"_

**********

**Remember to please review. I really enjoy reading your reviews. :) I wonder if anyone has guessed who the girl with the bow is, if you've read carefully, you might have picked up on the few hints I dropped. Also do you guys think that Isadora is dead or just dreaming?**

**Review responses:**

**soccachix101: thanks! :)**

**Kari of Mindelan: lols. Don't worry, you'll soon find out how everything fits in. There will be a lot more of Braiden in the following chapters.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: thanks! :)**

**Soraya the All Speaker: thanks for the review and yes Tobe did end up interfering. Good guessing.**

**xXthenextbookwormXx: *laughs* I'll be keeping you all in perpetual suspense about the Man In The Black Cloak's identity for quite a while. So be prepared! Nah, I wouldn't tell you even if you were right! :) Hmmm … is it Roger? Maybe … *laughs***

**Aniki the Crim: *LL99 growls* You'll NOT find the mystery man. *runs after Aniki the Crim with a laser gun* MWHAHAHA!!!!! *starts shooting* DIE! DIE! Lols.**

**DamageReport: Sorry, about the chapters. Hopefully they're fixed now.**

… **: thank you! :)**

**codie-shortie: thanks for reviewing! Your review made me smile! :) :) :) **


	13. Timeline

**A/N: Here is a timeline so you'll not be confused about when the events happen and in what order. I'll keep on adding to this timeline as more and more events unfold, so you can keep checking back. :)**

**** Right now Kat/Kel is 17 years old and it is July 459 H.E. Also it has been 6 years since Kat/Kel was kicked out and 5 years since the accident at the convent where she "died".**

****Also I really, really need to get myself a beta, as I'm not that good at grammar, spelling, etc. If any of you readers would like to beta for me, I would really appreciate it. If you would like to be my beta please just leave me a review telling me that. Thanks. **

**Timeline**

**432 H.E.**

November – Phoenix (Triaton) is born

**433 H.E. **

February – Isadora is born

**438 H.E.**

Spring/Summer

Alanna and Coram become part of the Bloody Hawk Bazhir tribe

**440 H.E.**

Joren of Stone Mountain is born.

Lord Wyldon marries Lady Vivienne. _*it is assumed that they have been married since at least 440 H.E.*_

**442 H.E.**

Serena of Stone Mountain is born. _* in the books, Joren does not have a sister, but in this fanfic he does*_

June – Keladry of Mindelan is born.

**444 H.E.**

Melanie of Cavall is born _*Lord Wyldon is said to have 3 children, the youngest being Margarry. Here I'm assuming the first child is born in 442 H.E. and the second child which in my story is Melanie will be born in 444 H.E.*_

**445 H.E.**

Alianne and Alan are born

**446 H.E.**

Kel and her family go to the Yamani Islands representing the Crown. (Kel is four years old)

**451 H.E.**

Isadora (Shang Unicorn) and Triaton (Shang Phoenix) are both traveling with their Shang teachers. (Isadora is 18 and Phoenix is 19)

**452 H.E.**

Autumn

Kel starts training as a probationary page.

**453 H.E.**

June

Lord Wyldon does not allow Kel to continue her training

Wedding between Isadora and Phoenix is cancelled (Isadora 20 and Phoenix 21)

Kel is sent back to Mindelan

Kel celebrates her birthday at home (Kel is 11)

July – Kel is sent to the convent

August – Kel becomes friends with Serena of Stone Mountain and Melanie of Cavall (Kel and Serena are 11 while Melanie is 9)

November – Kel starts teaching Serena and Melanie how to use shuskens

**454 H.E.**

April

Kel's first bleeding

Joren, Vinson, Cleon, Garvey, Zahir and Roald all become squires

May

Lord Imrah of Legann takes Roald as his squire

Sir Innes of Mindelan takes Cleon as his squire

King Jonathan of Conte takes Zahir as his squire

Sir Paxton of Nond takes Joren as his squire

June

Kel is 12

Maddie decides to try for her shield. She is not a probationary page.

August

Accident at the convent. The convent is attacked by a band of bandits.

Kel is presumed to be dead and her funeral is held.

September

Clara attends to Kel's injuries.

**455 H.E.**

June – Kel is 13

**456 H.E.**

April

Joren almost kills Maddie by luring her to the top of Barlor's Needle

Maddie quits page training

Merric, Neal, Esmond and Quinden become squires

June

Kel is 14

Sir Alanna takes Neal as a squire

August – Melanie is missing

October

Serena is missing

Joren has a change of heart.

**457 H.E.**

April – Kel is found on the Yamani Island by Isadora and Phoenix.

June

Phoenix tries to inform Kel's parents that she is alive.

Kel is given the name Kat.

Kat/Kel is 15.

Isadora starts to train Kel as a Shang.

Midwinter

Joren stands trial for almost killing Maddie

**458 H.E.**

February

Joren's punishment is to spend another year as a Squire. He'll have his Ordeal in the year 459 H.E. instead of 458 H.E.

Sir Paxton of Nond, Sir Raoul and King Jonathon come to an agreement about Joren.

Sir Raoul takes Joren as a squire instead.

June – Kat/Kel is 16.

Midwinter

Cleon of Kennan passes his Ordeal of Knighthood

Prince Roald of Conté passes his Ordeal of Knighthood

**459 H.E.**

June

Kat/Kel is 17.

It has been 5 years since the accident and 6 years since Kat/Kel has been kicked out.

Kat/Kel starts to have dreams about the pass. Remembers that she is Keladry of Mindelan.

Princess Shinko, Lady Yuki, Isadora and Kel/Kat arrive in Tortall

July

The Tapestry of Destiny and Fate is tampered with.

Maggur becomes the new King.

Tobeis Boon and Leona head towards Tortall.

Stenmun Fodeben and Phyllis head towards Scanra.

Neal and Alanna discover that Kat is Kel.

Kat/Kel becomes a Shang after 2 years spent training.

Isadora is hit by a poisoned arrow.


	14. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish this belonged to me, but sadly I'm not Tamora Pierce. Damn!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's not a really long chapter – the action is all in the next chapter. Read, enjoy and most of all review!! LL99**

**********

_Seek not revelations, all is revealed.  
Listen to each word, a world in orbit;  
each phrase, a nova: essay the beach,  
each grain of sand, a poem_

_Revelation, Marilyn Buck_

**********

Chapter 14 Revelations

It was a solemn day.

Kat watched sadly as Isadora was lowered into the newly dug grave and the gray slab was shifted into place. Tears tumbled down her cheeks as she stifled a sob. Kat turned away and collapsed on the ground crying.

Two long arms encircled her and Kat felt her back pressed against a man's chest. She turned in the embrace and looked into two startling blue eyes.

"Dom," she whispered.

"Kat," he answered simply.

Kat buried her face in the crook of his arms. Sobs rose nosily from her chest. "She's gone, Dom. She's really, truly gone."

"Shush. It'll be all right, Kat."

"I never got to have a final proper conversation with her. She never got to see me become a Shang."

"I think she knows you've become a Shang. And I'm also certain she knew you would be a Griffin."

Kat stiffened. "How do you know that?"

Dom smiled as he rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a small object and a piece of parchment.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was in Isadora's rooms looking for you this morning when I spied this lying on the table."

Kat reached for the object. She glanced down and her eyes widened with understanding. It was a necklace with the pendant as an emerald Griffin.

"She knew. She knew I would be a Griffin, but how?"

"I think this letter she left you might explain it. I promised I didn't read it," added Dom when Kat shot him an accusing look.

Kat took the letter and skimmed through its contents.

_Keladry of Mindelan._

_Yes Kat, that is your true birth name. Even if you're not ready to accept this name, you will have to in the near future._

_If you are reading this letter than I have truly died. Oh do not fret Kat; I knew my death would come soon. All Shangs know that sooner or later, the Black God takes us all. My time just came a little earlier._

_My only regret is that I was not able to attend your Naming Ceremony. My Kat, a Griffin! I have always thought that you would be a Griffin, but the dream I had a few nights ago confirmed it. _

_The Great Mother came to me in my dream. Did you know Kat, that the Gods and Goddesses have a Tapestry in the Divine Realms? Well, the Great Mother showed me the tangled threads and the silver scissors that was found on the floor. Apparently someone had tampered with the Tapestry._

_If my thread had never been changed, I would have never met you Kat. Mithros changed your thread a long time ago. That is why you were kicked out of page training. I was meant to train a boy named Kando as a Shang, but when your destiny changed mine did too. The day you were dismissed, was the day of my wedding to the Shang Phoenix._

_The Shang Phoenix left me at the altar all alone. Now, I know it was not entirely his fault. The Gods and Goddesses did a little meddling. In order for me to train you as a Shang, I would have to not be married to the Shang Phoenix._

_Now, I know you Kat, so I know you're most likely thinking this is your fault. But it isn't! Maybe in another lifetime things might have been different …_

_They have great plans for you, Kat. You'll need to be brave as you walk a difficult path. But remember I have faith in you. Soon, you'll need to tell everyone who you truly are. Turn to those who can help you and beware of those who are out to harm you._

_Keladry of Mindelan, you'll make us all proud._

_Isadora._

Tears splattered the letter.

"Isadora," breathed Kat. "I'll make you proud."

**********

Kat paced back and forth in front of the boy. The boy had not woken yet and everyone was worried.

How had he known her name? She was sure that she had never seen him before. The relief in his eyes when he realised she was alright was startling.

Who was he?

Kat's eyes flickered immediately to the boy when he whimpered. He seemed to be trying to talk as his mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

"KELADRY!!"

Kat sprang back, frighten, as the boy continued to scream her name.

"He's after you. Please, Keladry, you have to hide."

The boy thrashed around in his cot, sweat beading his forehead. "Keladry, help me. Where are you?"

Kat gathered her courage and slowly approached the boy. "I'm here. I'm safe," she whispered softly touching the boy's hair tenderly.

The boy calmed and muttered her name one last time. Kat continued to sit by his side, softly stroking his hair, tears running down her face. Presently, she realised the boy was clutching something in his hand.

Kat knelt down beside the bed and tried to prise the object from the boy's hand. He had an unbelievably tight grip and would not surrender. Kat sighed and returned to pacing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Kat absentmindedly.

In came a boy with blond hair so white, Kat almost mistaken it for snow.

"Hello," he greeted her nervously, holding out a hand.

"Hello," replied Kat suspiciously eyeing his outstretched hand.

"I'm Joren of Stone Mountain. You must be Katerina the Shang Griffin."

"Yes, that's me. What are you doing here, Joren of Stone Mountain?" Her face was emotionless, but Kat's mind was an absolute whirlwind. _Joren. Joren. He was the boy that teased and taunted me when I was still a page._

"I hope you don't mind, Lady Shang, but I would like to have a chat with you," replied Joren looking her in the eye.

Kat considered his proposal before nodding her head curtly.

"I have a favour to ask."

"What could you possibly want? You don't even know me," answered Kat.

There was a brief silence as Joren looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, you remind me of a girl I knew once. She often kept her face blank as a stone. I used to call her the Lump."

Kat's temper snapped. "Get out," she said between gritted teeth; her hands were clenched into fists at her side.

Joren was taken back at her sudden change in behavior. "But, I need your help."

"I said get out! Go away! I won't help someone who teased and taunted me! Go and find someone else to torture Joren!"

There was silence.

"_Keladry!_"

Silence.

Joren gasped for air as he staggered back. "Keladry?! But it can't be! You're dead!"

"Well surprise, surprise. I'm obviously not dead if I'm standing here!"

Silence.

Kat sighed and turned around, staring at the boy lying on the cot. "Just … go away, Joren. Please."

Silence.

Kat gasped as a pair of long arms encircled her. She spun around shocked.

"_Joren! What are you doing?_"

Joren loosened his embrace and sank to the ground.

"Kel, I'm so sorry for everything I've done in the past. But I promise you, I've changed for the better. Please just hear me out."

Kat shook her head.

Please! You're the only one who can help me. Please. If not for my sake. For my sister Serena's sake."

Kat stopped startled. "Serena?" she whispered.

"Serena," answered Joren.

Silence.

"Very well. You better start explaining."

**********

"SHE"S NOT DEAD!"

The girl nodded her head, her eyes on the ground.

The Man In The Cloak gave a strangled cry before slapping her across the face. The girl yelped in pain.

"What were my orders?!" he screamed.

Tears slipped down the girl's face. "To kill her."

"And have you done what I ordered?"

The girl wordlessly shook her head.

"Look at me!" ordered the man.

The girl lifted her head hesitantly to be met with another slap. The man reached behind him for the jewel. Fiddling with it he eyed the young girl standing in front of him.

"I'll give you one more chance, fail and I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded. "I won't fail you."

The Man In The Cloak laughed.

"You had better not."

**********

_The first thing that Kat was that it was very dark. She carefully walked along the stone path, searching for something. Kat climbed over a pile of boulders to find several life-sized statues standing in a semi circle facing her._

_In the middle of the circle was Mithros looking as fierce as ever, while beside him stood the Great Mother Goddess in all her beauty. The other statues that Kat recognized were the Black God, Gainel the Dream King and Kyprioth the Trickster, but there was one statue standing away from the others that Kat did not recognize. _

_It was a young girl wearing a dress that swirled around her. There were ribbons in her hair and in one hand she held a tambourine. Her face was alight with laughter but the girl's eyes held seriousness in them._

_Kat was drawn towards the statue. As she walked closer she realised that the girl's other hand curled around what appeared to be a note. Kat automatically reached for the note, unfolded it and read the message written inside. _Pratfall Moots – a book _were the only words scribed on the parchment._

_Kat nodded before replacing the note back in the girl's hand. She looked into the statue's startling blue eyes which were actually gems – sapphires to be exact, before walking back the way she had come._

**********

"Serena?!"

Serena stirred and opened her eyes.

"Melanie?" she inquired surprised. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"I had to see you. Oh Gods, what happened to your face, Serena?"

Serena touched her face softly. "It's nothing, Mels."

"He hit you again, didn't he? Oh, I'll kill him," hissed Melanie.

"Don't you dare try! I don't want him to hurt you too!"

Melanie sighed. "I don't like to see you hurt. At least let me heal you."

Serena nodded her head in consent. She felt Melanie's Gift soothing her and lessening the pain.

"Thanks, Mels."

The two girls sat together in silence.

"How long?" asked Melanie.

"When the sun comes up, I'll be under the Jewel's power again."

"Serena. We have to escape. I can't stand being here anymore!"

Serena sighed, tears springing to her eyes. "There's nothing we can do about that Mels. It's too dangerous to even think about escaping. They're all keeping tabs on us. Speaking of which you had better leave now, before they discover you missing."

Melanie nodded before throwing her arms around her friend.

"I promise you, Serena, that one day we'll be free."

_**********_

Neal groaned as the sound of knocking broke through his room. "Go away," murmured Neal angrily before burying his face under the pillows. The knocking continued. Neal heard the connecting door fly open and Alanna stormed in.

"Neal! Get up and answer the bloody door!"

Neal sighed as he tumbled out of bed and crawled to the door. He fumbled for the doorknob and wretched the door open. Neal blinked when he saw who his visitor was.

"Kat?" he asked surprised.

"Neal," she answered. There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," replied Neal, curtly.

Kat walked into the room and stood there uncertainly. She watched as Alanna stride to the door, lock it and use her Gift. "To prevent eavesdroppers," explained Alanna, catching Kat's puzzled look.

Kat nodded thankfully. "I'm sorry to have woken you are so early, but it was extremely important. "

"What is it?" asked Neal curiously.

Kat sighed. "I have something to tell you. Firstly, I'm sorry that I've deceived you, but my name isn't Katerina, it's actually – "

"Keladry of Mindelan," answered Alanna, finishing Kat's sentence.

Kat froze. "How did you know?" she asked astonished.

"There were many clues," said Alanna, "and as we got to know you better, we had more reasons to think you were Keladry. The note that Neal found at the infirmary confirmed it for us."

"Note?" inquired Kat confused.

Neal walked briskly across to the desk and took from the drawer a folded piece of parchment. He handed it to Kat.

"Oh," was all Kat had to say when she read the sentences she herself had written.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were Kat? That you were Kel. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kat looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Neal. I was afraid. I had only recently known that my true name was Keladry. I don't even remember who 'Kel' is, though her memories – my memories, are coming back to me."

"It's alright Kel – Kat." Alanna frowned. "Which do you prefer, Kel or Kat?"

"Kat. Please call me that for now."

Alanna nodded. "When are you planning on telling everyone who you are? Surely you don't plan to keep it a secret from your parents?"

"Soon," was all she said.

"Was there another reason you came?" asked Neal.

"Yes. I had a dream just a while before. I don't know what to make of it, so I thought maybe you and Alanna could help."

Kat quickly recounted the events that were in her dream. She told them about the statues of the gods and the statue of the girl she didn't recognize. She told them about the clothes the girl was wearing and finally about the note that was clutched in the girl's hand.

**********

In the infirmary, Tobe stirred. Tiredly he opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed with clean sheets. He quickly scrambled to his feet, but a wave of pain pushed him to his knees.

"Arrgh," groaned Tobe.

"Are you okay?"

Tobe yelped and jumped to his feet. "Who's there?"

A candle was lit and Tobe saw the face of a young man with hair like snow. "It's only me," replied the man. "I'm Joren of Stone Mountain."

"I'm Tobe. Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at the Tortall palace. The Shang Griffin brought you here and the healers have done their best to fix your injuries."

"The Shang Griffin? Oh! You mean Keladry."

A flash of shock flew across Joren's face. "How do you know Kel?" asked Joren in a suspicious voice.

"Long story," replied Tobe wearily. "I came to warn her about the danger, but I was too late. I would like to speak with Keladry, if that's alright. It's of the utmost importance, what I've to tell her."

Joren nodded. "Alright, in the morning you may talk to her. She's probably asleep right now. Speaking of which, you had better get some rest too."

Tobe agreed. Just as he was about to climb back onto the bed he remembered the pendant still in his hand.

"Sir Joren?"

"Hmm."

Tobe held out the pendant. "Do you know who this belongs to?"

Joren's eyes hardened as his glance at the pendant. In one smooth motion, he drew out his sword and pointed it at Tobe's throat.

"Would you please explain to me why YOU HAVE MY SISTER'S NECKLACE?"

**********

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Review Responses**

**amazed: thank you**

**Alexia cooper: thank you for the review**

**.A.F.: thank you for reviewing. Glad you liked it.**

**codie-shortie: you were and studentofwords were the only ones who guessed right – that Serena was the archer. Cookies for you :D oh, and you'll find out more about Braiden soon.**

**.: lols. I had to make a timeline cos even I was getting confused, when the dates wouldn't match up and stuff. Thanks for your review.**

**Dreamwings: Thanks for your review and I would LOVE it if you beta-ed for this story. **

**studentofwords: yepp!!! The archer is indeed Joren's sister. Review and I'll update soon! :D**

**Karasu Metsuki: thanks :D**

**Emaelin: Hugs and cookies to you too for reviewing. I'm so glad you enjoyed this story and I'll try and update soon. **


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**To all the readers and reviewers,**

**Firstly, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Every review has been read and treasured. **

**I have decided to put this story on a small hiatus because of certain events that have happened. I'm not going to abandon this story; I just don't feel I'll be able to write anymore chapters for a little while. Also the lack of reviews has put me a little off. Anyways, if all goes well, the next chapter will mostly likely be ready by June or July. **

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**Lady Lena 99**


	16. A Prelude to Disaster

******A/N: And I'm finally back with another chapter. I must say that your reviews have been very encouraging, as at one point I did consider briefly on giving up and discontinuing or**** continuing the hiatus on this story. :) ****Happy reading! LL99**

* * *

_Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without _

_disaster._

_Sun Tzu_

******

* * *

**

Chapter 15: A Prelude to Disaster

"S-Sir J-Joren! This n-necklace belongs t-t-to your s-sister?" stammered Tobe.

"Yes," growled Joren darkly. "And you had better tell me why it's in your hands."

"I was t-trying to stop the a-assassin who was after L-Lady Keladry, b-but instead I m-must have pulled off her n-necklace, S-Sir."

"What?" hissed Joren. "Are you … are you saying my sister is an assassin? And that she was after Lady Kel. You lie!"

"I don't, Sir. Honestly, I'm only t-telling you the t-truth!" sobbed Tobe.

Joren tighten his grip on the sword pointed at Tobe's neck. "I'm asking you nicely. Where. Did. You. Get. That. Necklace?"

"S-Sir Joren, I swear upon Mithros' sword, I'm telling you the t-truth!"

Joren growled. "You'll pay for your lies, boy," he spat.

In one smooth motion, Joren's sword was unsheathed and Tobe was pushed against the wall, Joren's hand around his throat.

"Sir Joren, please! PLEASE! I'm telling you the truth!"

Tobe's pleas fell on deaf ears as Joren simply tighten his grip until the boy started choking.

"Please, sir. Don't kill me," whispered Tobe hoarsely.

"I'm not planning on killing you … yet. I plan to make you suffer for what you've done to my sister. I plan to torture you until you finally admit the truth, boy," laughed Joren mirthlessly.

"What is going on in here?"

Joren spun around to face the door Tobe still within his grasp.

"Lady Keladry," he replied astonished. "What are you doing up so early?"

Kat's voice was cold as she responded. "I was going to check up on the boy. It seems it is lucky that I did. Joren. Put. Him. Down!"

Joren stared hard at Kat before dropping Tobe. He watched as Kat ran to the boy and pulled him into her arms. He heard her whisper soft words of comfort as she rocked him gently back and forth.

Kat lifted her head and glared hard at Joren. "What were you doing to the poor boy, Joren?"

"He was in possession of my sister's necklace," replied Joren showing Kat the jewelry. "He would not tell me the truth as to how he happened upon this object of Serena's."

"What is your name?" Kat asked the boy kindly.

"Tobe, my lady," sobbed Tobe.

"And how did you find this necklace?" asked Kat gesturing at the object in Joren's hand.

"The girl, the archer who was trying to kill you, I tried to stop her from leaving. But she was too strong; I only managed to rip off her necklace it seems."

"He's lying!" hissed Joren.

Kat ignored the squire and cradled Tobe in her arms. She gently placed him back on the bed and told him to sleep. Walking over to the infirmary door she gestured for Joren to follow her, before slamming shut the door.

"Joren, I'm very disappointed. You should know better! He is but a young boy. And I know for a fact that he is telling the truth. I do not know the details of what you know about the day when there was an attempt on my life, but Tobe saved me by jumping onto the archer. I saw them both fight for possession of the bow and arrow. I was the one who ran over to Tobe. I was the one who took his injured body back to the infirmary! I know he is telling the truth!"

Kat glared at Joren with a defiant look in her eyes.

Joren sighed. "You're right. I wasn't … thinking. I just saw the boy holding onto the necklace and I … I guess I just snapped. This necklace … I was the one who gave it to Serena just before she left for the convent. I made it for her. When I saw Tobe with the necklace, I just thought he had something to do with her disappearance. I'm sorry, Kel."

Kat stared at Joren in stunned silence. "Y-You apologise?"

Joren smiled wryly at Kat. "You may not remember much about our time spent together, due to your memory loss, but I have changed. For the better."

Kat smiled. "I can tell."

"If what Tobe says is true, that assassin … that archer … she must have been … my sister," whispered Joren. "But why would she want to kill you. From the letters I received when you and she were both still at the convent, you two were good friends. Why would she be trying to assassin you?"

Kat sighed. "Joren, I don't know why! The last time I saw her we were … we were …"

"You were?" prompted Joren.

"I-I can't seem to remember. It was just there for a moment – my memory. I saw it for a second. But it's gone now."

Joren's face fell. "Never mind, Kel. I'm sure it'll come to you soon."

Kat turned and gave him a grateful smile. "Come now, you should go and apologise to Tobe. That's if he's still awake." Kat turned the knob and opened the door. She took a step and collapsed. Kat clutched her head and moaned.

"Kel? Kel! What's wrong?"

"Ahh. My head hurts. I think I'm remembering something."

"Kel! Just relax. Everything will be fine …"

"_Kel! Just relax. Everything will be fine …"_

"_Relax! How can we __relax?"_

_Serena sighed. "Kel, calm down. Mel – can you use your gift and light a candle?"_

_A candle was lit and placed on the table. Serena turned towards Kel who was frantically pacing across the small dimly lit room. _

"_I just can't believe it," whispered Kel. "I can't believe one of the Daughters here, betrayed us. They didn't just betray the girls here. But the other Daughters of the Convent. They even dared to betray the Great Mother Goddess, who this convent is dedicated to! Serena we need to do something! Anything! We can't just leave the other girls out there to fend for themselves. They don't know how to fight, whereas we have our fancy fans." _

_Melanie nodded. "Kel's right. We have to do something … anything to help. We can't just hide in here forever!"_

_Serena stood. "Alright then. Let us go. Stick together so we don't split up – we all know how dangerous it'll be out there."_

_The three girls snapped open their shuskens and hurried to the door. Pulling it open they ran quietly up the stairs and into a corridor. Walking to the end of the corridor they lifted the tapestry and stepped out. _

"_We need to head towards the West Wing," whispered Kel. "That's where everyone is most likely to be at this time of the day."_

"_Okay," chorused Serena and Melanie. _

_The girls crept softly pass numerous doors until they reached one of the corridors near the West Wing. _

"_Daughter Beatrice, have you done as I asked?"_

_Kel paused. She turned and motioned to the other two to keep quiet, before pressing an ear to the door on her left. Melanie and Serena hurried to do the same._

"_Yes I have, my lord. Everything is going according to plan." Daughter Beatrice laughed. "The other Daughters are so stupid. They do not suspect anything at all. To them I'm just sweet Daughter Beatrice, dedicated follower of the Great Mother Goddess."_

_A masculine voice chuckled. "You have done well, Beatrice. Tell me … have you informed the bandits to not harm the Ladies Keladry, Serena and Melanie?"_

_The girls stiffened and glanced at each other warily._

"_Yes, yes. That has already been done," snapped the Daughter. "But why would you want to concern yourself with _them_?"_

_The man laughed, amusement tingling his voice. "Why would I? Hmm. The Lady Melanie has a very strong Gift, even though she does not realise it. The Lady Serena will prove to be a useful bargaining tool against the Lord of Stone Mountain. And the Lady Keladry … she'll prove to be useful in many, many ways."_

_Daughter Beatrice sniffed. "Am I not useful enough, my lord? Surely I have proved my value time after time."_

"_Beatrice, Beatrice, Beatrice. You have proved to be exceedingly useful. But now we must go and put the second part of my plan into action. You will stay here and lure the girls of the convent to the North Wing. When they have calmed down enough, you will turn to the other Daughters and request their permission to take Ladies Keladry, Serena and Melanie to the Red Corridor near the West Wing. Meanwhile I will go and inform the second band of bandits to ready themselves. I assume the first band has retreated already?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Good. Well what are you waiting for, Daughter Beatrice? Go now!"_

_The girls quickly moved away from the door and ducked into the hidden alcove behind the nearest tapestry. _

_Peaking out of the tapestry, Kel saw Daughter Beatrice exit the room._

_Serena turned and whispered softly into Kel's ear. "I knew there was something strange about Daughter Beatrice after that time she 'accidentally' pushed you down the stairs."_

"_Wasn't that the day of the first bandit attack?" inquired Melanie._

_Serena nodded. "It must have been a ploy to keep us all distracted. She knew that both Melanie and I would not leave your side if you were injured."_

_Kel nodded. "Now we know which one of the Daughters is the betrayer. We should have suspected it earlier."_

_Serena nodded and peered at the door. She held a finger to her lips. From the corner of Kel's eyes she could see the man exiting the room that was previously occupied._

_A man __wearing a cloak. _

_A black cloak._

* * *

"Pratfall Moots," muttered Kat softly to herself as she scanned the bookshelves.

"What are you doing, dearest Shang Griffin?"

Kat spun around, her hand on her sword. "Oh, it's you."

"Disappointed?" teased the man.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Meathead."

Neal made a face as he held his hand to his heart. "Oh how you wound me fair lady. Wait! Meathead?"

Kat grinned. "Yep. Meathead."

"You've been spending way too much time with my cousin!"

"What can I say? Dom's an absolute gentleman."

Neal laughed. "Mother did always say he would grow up to be a ladies' man. What are you looking for, Kat?"

"Remember how a couple of days ago, I told you about my dream. The note had the words _Pratfall Moots – a book _written on it, so I thought I would go to the library to search for this book. I haven't had any luck so far."

Neal grinned. "That's because you haven't had me helping you."

"Shut it Meathead."

The two friends quickly got to work searching through the library. Before long, a few hours had passed and yet there was still no sign of the book.

"Kat, this is hopeless. We've been searching for hours!"

Kat collapsed on a chair, exhausted. "But it has to be here. Tortall is known for its library which has almost every book there is. If it's not here, than there is no chance of finding it anywhere else!"

"Maybe we're just not decoding the message properly. Pratfall Moots … what else could it mean?"

"It could be an anagram," stated a soft girlish voice.

Kat froze as Neal turned around.

"And who is this fair maiden before us?" questioned Neal flirtatiously.

The girl standing before them had flaming red hair and wide brown eyes. She was of slender build and her skin was tanned from days spent out in the sunshine. She was dressed simply in a grey shirt and breeches. At her waist hung a belt with a sword attached to it. She smiled as she registered Neal staring at her.

"My name is Leona," she said with a slight Scanran accent. "And who might you be?"

"I'm known as Neal around here. I must say you have the most startling shade of hair I've ever seen."

Leona smirked. "It's a rather pretty shade, don't you think?"

Neal laughed as he approached the girl. "Redheads are just my type."

Kat rolled her eyes as she stood up and approached the two who were enchanted by each other. She coughed politely.

Leona turned to face her and Kat was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"Kel! I knew it! I knew you weren't dead." Leona threw here arms around the surprised Shang.

Kat stayed silent as she awkwardly hugged the girl. Leona pulled away, hurt by her indifference.

"Kel. Kel! It's me, your friend Leona. Don't you remember me?"

Kat shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've ever met before."

"How can you say that, Kel? We've known each other for ages. Don't you remember anything at all?"

Neal gently placed his arms around the distraught girl. "Leona, Kel has been through a lot. She is suffering from severe amnesia."

Leona's eyes widened. "Kel? Amnesia? No! Kel, don't you remember me? We were … are such good friends. Surely you remember me."

_We were … are such good friends. Surely you remember me._

* * *

_Clara smiled kindly at Kel. "This is Leona. She's like a daughter to me. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."_

_Kel took a hesitant step towards Leona. "Hello Leona, I'm Kel. Clara has been taking care of me for the last few weeks. I owe her my life."_

_Leona smiled and clasped Kel's hand, before pulling her into a hug. "I have a feeling Kel, that we're going to be such good friends."_

* * *

"_Kelll!" sang Leona. "Time to get dressed up for the ball!"_

_Kel made a face. "More dresses, Leona?"_

_Leona laughed. With a flourish she pulled a lovely, green dress from behind her back. "Ta da! This is your dress for the night."_

_Kel smiled as she ran a hand along the soft fabric. "It's too beautiful for me to wear."_

_Leona snorted. "Nonsense Kel. It was made especially for you and it'll make you look like a princess."_

"_Leona, have you forgotten that we have work to do at the ball tonight. Important work," stressed Kel._

"_But that doesn't mean we can't look our best. Besides it'll make our work so much easier if the men are too busy eying us, to pay attention to our questions!"_

_Kel laughed. "Oh, Leona. You really are something."_

* * *

_They were running through a forest._

_Looking down, Kel saw Leona clutching her hand, urging her to run faster._

"_Faster Kel!" panted Leona. "We're almost there!"_

_An arrow whizzed above them and hit the ground in front of them. Leona's eyes widen when she recognised the feathers. A raven's. _

_Gasping, they whirled around to come face to face with Phyllis. _

"_Phyllis," cried Leona rushing forward to embrace him. Kel let out a sigh of relief. _

* * *

"_Kel!"_

"_Yes, Leona," replied Kel glancing up from her book._

"_Look, what your a-d-m-i-r-e-r sent you!"_

_Kel looked up to see Leona holding yet again another bunch of red roses. _

"_They're from Braiden again, right?"_

_Leona nodded. She walked over and placed the roses in Kel's lap. "Isn't he just romantic, Kel? Sending you bunches of roses. He really does like you."_

_Kel sighed as she inhaled the fragrant scent of roses. "Nothing will ever happen between us, Leona. After a time he'll just grow bored with me."_

_Leona glanced slyly at Kel. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."_

* * *

"_What are we doing here?" hissed Leona._

_Braiden turned around and calmly smiled at Leona. "We're here to find the ancient prophecy. There is nothing else we can do. Phyllis and the Ravens think that if we find the ancient prophecy, it'll hold the answers to some of our questions."_

"_And will it?" questioned Kel._

"_Maybe," answered Braiden._

* * *

"_Leona," Kel whispered. She felt a tear roll forlornly down her cheek._

_Leona turned and smiled weakly at Kel, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Here is where we part. Be careful Kel, you are one of my best friends; I don't want anything to happen to you. I hope you'll find what you're looking for."_

"_Leona," croaked Kel. "I'll miss you! And you too, are one of my best friends."_

"Leona," whispered Kat. She looked sheepishly at the girl. "You wouldn't happen to know a person named Braiden, would you?"

"Kel? Do you … do you remember me?"

Kat nodded weakly as she rubbed her head. She had only a few seconds to register Leona flying towards her, before the girl had wrapped her arms around the stunned Shang.

"But how?" whispered Leona with wonder. "Just a few minutes ago you didn't remember."

"I had a few flashbacks of our time together. Leona, how I've missed you!"

"I'm feeling a bit left out here," pouted Neal. "Leona why don't I get a hug?"

Kat chuckled. "Shut up, Meathead."

"Meathead?" asked Leona.

"It's a nickname for our dear friend here."

Leona grinned at Kat. "It suits him."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Neal said affronted.

"Leona – before you said something about an anagram. Can you explain what you meant?" Kat asked remembering Leona's strange comment from before.

"Oh that. Well _Pratfall Moots _may be an anagram. You may not remember this, but you and I used to spend part of our days deciphering the anagrams that our allies would send us."

"Anagram. You may be right. Now all we have to do is decipher this anagram."

Neal shook his head. "Kat, that's easier said than done."

* * *

"Ah, Melanie! There you are. I've been looking for you all day."

Melanie turned reluctantly around to face the man she abhorred. "My lord."

"I have another job for you sweetheart."

"What is it, my lord," replied Melanie forcing a sweet tone to her voice.

"I need you to use your magic on a prisoner. He has refused to answer any of our questions. I believe that your sweet presence and Gift will force the answers from him. Come along now."

Melanie sighed as she obediently followed The Man In The Black Cloak out the door and down a flight of stairs to the dungeons. Her eyes pricked with tears as she glanced around at the many cells filled with innocent people. Men, women, children – King Maggur did not spare any from the horrors of his torture, and when they still would not spill, it was her job to charm the answers from their lips.

The Man In The Black Cloak stopped in front of the last cell. Inside lay a young man with hair as black as night. He knelt in a crumpled heap on the dirty floor near the small barred window. Despite the dim light, Melanie could tell that he had dark skin like the Scanrans and strong features in his face. His lashes were extra long, framing his dark eyes and there were hard lines in what used to be a cheerful face.

Melanie's captor opened the door and ushered her in. Her heart filled with pity as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The man turned around and looked blankly at her. He licked his dry, cracked lips. "Who are you?" he gasped.

"My name is Melanie."

He smiled a mocking smile. "They've sent you here to charm the information out of me, haven't they? Well I will not tell you anything."

Melanie sighed. "Very well then. I will not make you tell me." She stood up and walked towards The Man In The Black Cloak.

"You heard him," she said. "He will not tell me anything."

Her captor looked at her in surprise. "Giving up already? That is unlike you, Melanie."

Melanie swallowed nervously. "There isn't any point. He's already made up his mind."

The Man In The Black Cloak took a menacing step towards her. "Are you defying me? Go back and get the answers from him!"

Melanie steeled her nerves. She lifted her chin and stared straight into her captor's eyes. "No."

"No?"

"No," replied Melanie firmly.

"Then you'll stay here and starve until you agree to do as I've asked."

"That is perfectly fine with me," spat Melanie.

The Man In The Black Cloak chuckled as he locked the door. "I have no doubts that you'll cave soon. Think carefully about this, Melanie. If you do not agree to do as I've asked, your friend Serena will suffer too. I'm giving you a week to think about this."

Melanie sunk to the ground as he strode away, his footsteps ringing heavily.

"You were very brave. It seems that I've misjudged you."

Melanie turned around to be met with the penetrating stare of the man. "My name's Melanie. What is yours?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you yet."

Melanie nodded her head in understanding. "Because you do not trust me."

The man's eyes were sorrowful. "And because the memory of what I've done still pains me, even though it has been years. Years since that fateful night. Years since I last saw her."

* * *

The Shang Phoenix stood by the sea. He glanced down at the letter he had just received from his student turned Shang.

_459 H.E – Midsummer_

_Shang Phoenix,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, my dearest teacher. I bring good and bad news from Tortall. Firstly, I'm proud to announce to you that I have successfully passed my Ordeal and am now known as the Shang Griffin. Can you believe it I finally did it? Of course I have you to thank as well as Isadora._

…

_Speaking of Isadora, here is my unfortunate news. A day before my Naming Ceremony, Isadora pushed me out of the way and was struck in the chest by a poisoned arrow clearly meant for me. She was taken immediately to the infirmary, but after my Naming Ceremony she passed away in her sleep. Duke Baird has assured me that Izzy did not suffer in her death._

…

_I'm sorry, Phoenix …for all the trouble I have caused both you and Isadora. If she had not taken me on as her student, she might still be alive. The only comfort I can offer you now is that she loved you. Yes, Phoenix, she loved you dearly._

_I hope that we'll see each other soon and that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Keladry._

"Oh, Kel, I do not blame you at all. All Shangs know that their life is fraught with danger. It is not your fault Izzy died. Do not blame yourself."

The Shang Phoenix sat wearily on the sand. Tears fell from his eyes, mysteriously healing the cut on his arm. He glanced down and smiled wryly. "Tears from a phoenix can heal the most death threatening injuries. If only they can heal my injured heart."

"I love you, Izzy. I always have and I always will."

* * *

"I've got it!" shrieked Neal triumphantly.

"Really?" Kat asked dryly. "What is it this time?"

"A Platform Lost," announced Neal proudly.

Leona banged her head on the table. "_Nealen_," she moaned. "Think of something reasonable."

Kat laughed. "Leona's right. All the ones you've come up with are simply ridiculous. Floral Topmast, Formal Platsot and Atlas Profmolt? Seriously Neal, come up with something that actually makes sense."

"Well let's see you come up with something reasonable from _Pratfall Moots_," huffed Neal indignantly.

"I've got it," screamed Leona happily. "Finally!"

"And what is it this time?" inquired Kat. "It had better be something good."

Leona rolled her eyes. "It's tons better than _Nealen's _one. And it actually makes sense too."

"Well what is it?" asked Neal.

"Maps of Tortall."

"Leona, you are a genius!" exclaimed Kat. "_Pratfall Moots – a book _is actually _Maps of Tortall – a book_."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Neal wondered.

"Because _Nealen _you are obviously not as smart as me."

Neal sighed sadly. "Why Kat? Why did you tell her my full name?"

Kat giggled. "To make you suffer. Now enough talking. Let's go and find this book!"

* * *

"Your Highness." The Man In The Black Cloak bowed deeply before his King.

"Have you gotten any information from our newest prisoner?"

The Man In The Black Cloak shook his head ruefully. "I'm having … troubles with my sweet Melanie. She is not willing to obey me. Nevertheless she will not last long before bending to my will. Rest assured my King, we'll have answers before the week is out."

Maggur nodded. "Very well then. I have called you here to discuss another matter of importance. It seems your other pet, Serena, has also failed to complete her task. My sources tell me that Keladry is still very much alive."

"I sent Serena to kill Keladry with a poisoned arrow. She has since told me that Keladry's teacher, Isadora, pushed her out of the way and took the arrow herself."

Maggur smiled. "I take it that dear Izzy is dead."

The Man In The Black Cloak grinned. "Yes she is. That conveniently got rid of her. I was originally planning for Serena to shoot Keladry, before luring dearest Izzy to the stables where a man of mine would have taken her by surprise and finished her off."

"Well, we still have Keladry to deal with. She has proved to be quite a nuisance. I need her immediately out of the way, so my plans may continue on smoothly."

"I have given Serena one more chance after her failed attempt on Keladry's life. I will send her again to finish off Keladry. She will not fail me this time."

Maggur nodded. "She had better not. If she does I expect you to dispose of her immediately."

The Man In The Black Cloak nodded. "I understand."

Maggur rubbed his hands together. "Everything is coming along perfectly. Disaster will soon strike Tortall."

The Man In The Black Cloak smiled amusedly. "So this is like the calm before the storm.'

The King of Scanra laughed heartily. "Exactly. This is a prelude to disaster."

* * *

************

**A/N: Review and tell me if you liked it, loved it or hated it. (I sincerely hope it isn't the last one, but even if it is – feel free to tell me.)**

**Here are some questions for you. I really would like to know what everyone thinks is going on right now.**

**1) What do you think of Joren's behavior at the start of this chapter with Tobe? Is it realistic? What do you think of Joren now? Has he really changed?**

**2) ****What do you think of Daughter Beatrice now her deception is revealed? Is there a reason why she is obeying The Man In The Black Cloak?**

**3) What do you think of Leona? Could there possibly be something going on between her and Neal?**

**4) Has Melanie risen in your esteem now that she has stood up to TMITBC (The Man In The Black Cloak)?**

**5) Does anyone know the identity of TMITBC's new prisoner?**

**And finally …**

**6) Does anyone have any idea what exactly King Maggur is plotting? **

**Review Responses:**

**Lady Blooddrop: Thanks! I would've written up this chapter sooner but I had a massive writer's block. **

**mistmagic: Thank you and here's the next chapter all ready for your approval! :D **

**surfgirl1: Thank you for your review. It is kinda hard to write due to a lack of motivation, isn't it? Well hopefully my muse is back and I won't have to take another break for a while.**

**Jasmett: Thanks again for your review. It's nice to know that everyone out there enjoys this story. Hopefully I won't need to put it on hiatus again.**

**DamageReport: Thank you.**

**Alexia cooper: What can I say? I guess I just have a real fondness for reviews. Lol. As a matter of fact I might go and check out your stories as well as some others. I haven't really read any fanfiction in a while.**

**soccachix101: Thanks again. Here's the next chapter. :D**

**smileysgoboing: *LL99 dogdes flying banana. She grins sheepishly* Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**sokkr-rox: lols. Thanks for the review and hopefully this story won't go on hiatus again.**

**weilanna: :) lol. Once again thank you for the review and I've finally finallllly updated. Yays!**

**studentofwords: Thank you for your understanding. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**vampiremuggle: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry for not waiting. **

**WarriorKnight: haha lol. Don't worry too much about Dom's fate … it's ****eligible to change cos after all the Tapestry is unraveling madly. But Dom and Kel/Kat's relationship will be … interesting … especially when Braiden is finally properly introduced into the story. *insert evil laugh* Thank you for the long awesome review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :D**

**Anonymous :): Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Ray Wise: Thank you for your understanding. Writers block is so annoying! Hope you continue reading and enjoying this story! :D**


End file.
